Secretaria Adaptación
by Tetsuna Hibari y Yukihana Hime
Summary: Namikaze Naruko es una joven universitaria con complejo de hermana, que comienza a trabajar como secretaria del mejor abogado mercantil de Japón, una celebridad en la rama de leyes y que ella admira creyéndolo el hombre que es igual de perfecto que su adorado hermano mayor, sin embargo descubrirá que no es todo como ella imagina. /ADV: Gendebender/ KakaNaru
1. Mi vida

**Yukihana:** No soy de las autoras que escriben algo antes del capítulo pero debo hacerlo. Esta historia así como los personajes no me pertenecen. Lo primeros son de Kishimoto-sensei y referente a lo segundo, esto es una adaptación de la historia de una escritora amiga mía, Tetsuna Hibari... Ella ha escrito esta historia para el fandom de Diamond no Ace -para los que gusten leerla- no obstante, a mí me ha gustado bastante y me he preguntado cómo sería con Naruto como protagonista, por lo que termine haciendo esta adaptación con su debido permiso. Eso es todo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia es un genderbender.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 - MI VIDA**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Casa Namikaze:**_

La puerta del baño privado se abrió lentamente, mostrando a Naruko Namikaze, una jovencita -rubia de ojos azul, cabellera larga y figura excepcional- muy hermosa, la cual terminaba de tomar una ducha. Las gotas de su reciente baño caían resbalándose por su desnuda y bronceada piel, la cual era solamente cubierta con una toalla.

―Oh, has salido…

― ¡Ahh! ― La repentina voz femenina extra en su cuarto la asusto.

La rubia observo su alcoba, creía haber cerrado con seguro la puerta de su habitación por lo que confiadamente había salido de su baño privado. Al voltear en dirección a su cama, se encontró con la intrusa, una bella mujer un año mayor que ella de cabello azabache largo, ojos negros, piel nívea, de cuerpo envidiable, vistiendo un vestido negro muy elegante.

― ¡Teme! ―exclamo al ver a su cuñada sonriéndole mientras agitaba una mano en forma de saludo.

―Es Satsuki-Neesama para ti, urausuratonkachi. ―le corrigió― Y te recuerdo que mi apellido también es Nami...

― ¿Cómo fue que entraste? ―exigió saber, ignorando las palabras de la contraria. ― Recuerdo haberle puesto el seguro a la puerta...

La rubia se cubrió mejor con la toalla y se acercó a su puerta, descubriendo que la manija había sido forzada por la intrusa.

―Un seguro como ese, no es nada para mí. ―alardeo la chica azabache jugando con su juego de llaves, el cual también contenía la herramienta que uso para forzar la entrada.

― ¡Tu maldita delincuente! ―grito exaltada la menor, llorando por su destrozada chapa.

La azabache mostro una sonrisa ladina llena de superioridad, en verdad se divertía de las reacciones de su cuñada; tal vez era su inocencia o su personalidad tan escandalosa, lo que le provocaba el deseo de molestarla.

― ¡No es un divertido! ―le grito a la mayor― ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto en primer lugar?

―Solo vine a decirte que es mejor que te apures, muy pronto llegara Tsunade-san.

―Ya lo sé. No era necesario que vinieras a holgazanear a mi habitación, Teme.

La rubia frunció el ceño al ver a la invasora tan cómoda en su habitación; recostada sobre su cama, comiendo las frituras por las que hizo un pequeño desvió en su camino a casa y leyendo una revista que seguramente encontró entre sus cosas. ¡Ah, como quería golpearla!

― ¿Cuándo aprenderás que debes llamarme Satsuki-Oneesama? ―se levantó de golpe de la cama cuando la dueña jalo las cobijas.― Si sigues sin hacerlo, comenzare a pensar que te faltan más neuronas de las que ya creo. ―rio ante el gruñido que le dirigió la rubia.

―Solo eres un año mayor que yo. ―le mostro la lengua mientras caminaba hacia su armario a medida― No hay razón para llamarte _"Nee-sama"_ o de algún otro modo. ―azoto la puerta una vez estuvo adentro.

― ¡Haaa! ―Satsuki exhalo cansada cuando se supo sola en la habitación, su _"hermanita"_ seguía siendo difícil de tratar en algunos aspectos.

Sonrió llena de motivación ante el reto que representaba ganársela, haría que algún día en verdad la llamara _"Satsuki-Oneesama"_ por respeto, no porque necesitara que la ayudara a cubrir alguna travesura. Con nueva energía dejo que la chica se cambiara, saliendo de la habitación para continuar sus deberes.

 _ **:::::**_

Una vez azoto la puerta, Naruko se recargo en ella soltando un gran suspiro, su cuñada siempre lograba alterarla. En momentos así, agradecía que su cuarto contara también con un pequeño cuarto que utilizaba como armario para ella sola, no era que su familia fuera rica pero gracias a su hermano mayor y a la herencia de sus padres, podían vivir de manera decente y con algunos lujos.

Sus padres habían muerto años atrás en un accidente de avión; su padre Minato Namikaze y su madre Kushina Uzumaki viajaban hacia Corea para cerrar un contrato con una empresa mercantil de allá, con la cual planeaban asociarse, harían prosperar la empresa de familiar de ese modo. Sin embargo, el motor del avión en el que viajaban sus progenitores tuvo problemas y de manera inevitable, perdió altura y sucesivamente se desplomo.

Tal desgracia sucedido justo un mes después de que su amado hermano mayor Gaara cumpliera los 18 años, dejándolos solos y a merced de varios familiares oportunistas que deseaban la herencia que les habían dejado pero sin hacerse responsables de ellos. Al final y después de una gran batalla, quien gano su custodia fue su tía Tsunade Namikaze, hermana mayor de su padre. La conocían desde pequeños al igual que a su esposo, Dan Kato y a su única hija, Ino, con quien Naruko compartía la misma edad.

Su tía Tsunade y su pequeña familia, estaban dispuestos a tomar la responsabilidad de su crianza, sin embargo Gaara había tomado la decisión de hacerse cargo de su hermanita y de sí mismo. Gaara con gran esfuerzo convenció a sus tíos de que estarían bien por su cuenta. Y después de arreglar algunos asuntos legales en los que obtuvo la asesoría legal de su tía Tsunade -una respetada abogada- a Gaara no le fue imposible conseguir la custodia de su hermanita Naruko, al ser él mayor de edad.

De mutuo acuerdo, los hermanos Namikaze decidieron regresar a vivir a la antigua casa familiar. Sus tíos prometieron -y cumplieron- estar siempre al pendiente de ellos y gracias a su apoyo, el hermano mayor pudo estudiar la carrera de medicina mientras los adultos cuidaban del hogar y de la pequeña por las horas suficientes para que lograra estudiar.

La empresa de sus padres tuvo que ser vendida al caer en banca rota como consecuencia de que la empresa Coreana retirara el apoyo financiero después de la muerte de los señores Namikaze, demandando una compensación y otras cosas más por incumplimiento de contrato. La pequeña empresa _"Kaze"_ se vio en bancarrota con tanta deuda, por lo que solo pudieron vender lo que quedo de ella. El poco dinero de la venta, Gaara lo resguardado en una cuenta bancaria, con la que actualmente, Naruko paga su carrera universitaria. La pequeña rubia siguió el ejemplo de su madre y su tía, escogiendo como carrera profesional; Derecho.

Alejando sus pensamientos del pasado, Naruko escogió con gran rapidez su atuendo para esa noche, cambiándose en tiempo record. La cena seria con toda la familia o al menos, con los que se encontraban en el país. Su vestimenta consistía en una falda corta negra, acompañada de una playera de manga larga blanca, calcetas negras hasta mitad de muslo y unos zapatos negros. Se miró en el espejo para peinar adecuadamente en dos coletas su rubio cabello, su tía Tsunade era una mujer que gustaba de que sus sobrinos e hija tuvieran una presentación adecuada sin importar la hora o el lugar, por lo que no le quedaba más que vestir bien aunque fuera una cena informal, misma razón por la que Satsuki vestía casi de gala.

― ¡Naruko, baja! ¡Ya llego la tía Tsunade! ―el grito de su hermano mayor la alerto.

Se apresuró a salir de su armario y habitación, si no bajaba rápido a recibir a su tía, seria regañaría y torturada con un discurso sobre la puntualidad. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, en donde tropezó salvándose de caer al agarrarse del barandal. Ante tan peligroso momento, se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire, regulo su respiración y se encamino más tranquilamente hacia el comedor, donde se encontraba su familia ya reunida.

En la cabecilla de la mesa se encontraba sentado su hermano mayor, Gaara Namikaze; pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, piel blanca y la peculiaridad de que carecía de cejas pero sus ojos poseían grandes ojeras debido a la falta de sueño por culpa de su profesión, un joven muy apuesto de 26 años, el cual le sonrió al verla entrar a la habitación. Naruko sonrió al notar que su amado hermano vestía un traje negro, que ella le había regalado semanas atrás. Si alguien le pidiera describir a su hermano, ella solo podría hacerlo de una forma; _Gaara era un hombre ejemplar, perfecto._

Sentada al lado izquierdo de su hermano, se encontraba una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rubia amarrada en dos coletas bajas, piel blanca, ojos color miel, una figura envidiable para alguien de su edad, así como poseedora de un gran busto, además de su engañosa aura hogareña. En cuanto la mujer la observo, ella sonrió y saludo cortésmente.

―Bienvenida ba...―Naru se atraganto al darse cuenta de la forma en que saludaría y le aseguraba un golpe. ― Bi... Bienvenida tía Tsunade.

―Buena noches pequeña. ―la voz de la mujer era delicada y le dio a entender que se salvó por poco de un golpe― Veo que tus modales han mejorado. ―le sonrió en aprobación.

― ¡Si, en verdad me he esforzado por no llamarte Baa-chan! ―exclamo la menor, dejándose llevar por ser alabada― ¡Ah!

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que había sido golpeada por la rubia mayor, quien le exigió que no volviera a llamarla de nuevo así. Con un gran dolor en su nuca, escucho la petición de su odiosa cuñada que iba entrando al comedor con un carrito con los platos de la cena.

―Siéntate Naruko, serviré la cena.

Con gran pesar la pequeña rubia solo pudo asentir, su tía era muy estricta a la hora de que se siguiera el protocolo en que debía obedecer a la dueña de la casa, y para su desgracia, esa era Satsuki al ser la esposa de Gaara. Tomo asiento en la segunda silla del lado derecho de su hermano debido a que la primera silla le pertenecía a su cuñada, algo más por lo cual odiarla, la alejaba de su amado hermano.

La comida fue servida de manera esplendida y felicitaron a la anfitriona por tan buenos platillos. La cena paso entre una pequeña plática que al principio trato de asuntos serios para luego pasar a algo más familiar.

―Entonces, ¿Ino regresara en un mes? ―pregunto con emoción la menor.

Se encontraba muy feliz, al fin, después de tres años vería a su prima y mejor amiga. Ino se había marchado a Inglaterra a estudiar, regresando solo una vez de visita en todo ese tiempo, y no había sido el mejor momento para la familia.

―Así es, dentro de poco tendremos a nuestra amada niña de vuelta. ―Agrego Tsunade feliz de tener de regreso a su adorable hija― La verdad es que me habría sentido más segura si tú también hubieras ido con ella. ―suspiro con pesar― Si tan solo hubieras aceptado la beca que también te ofrecieron, en estos momentos estarías acabando tu carrera y podría ofrecerte un puesto permanente en la firma. Estaríamos recibiendo la noticia de que estas por graduarte junto con Ino. Las dos serian mis mejores abogadas en un futuro. Que desperdicio de oportunidad...

Naruko reía de manera nerviosa ante las palabras de la mayor, sentía que aquellos comentarios eran flechas de quejas que se incrustaban en su cuerpo, invadiéndola de culpa y arrepentimientos al saber que en parte eran verdad. De haberse ido con su prima estaría por graduarse y entraría como abogada a la firma de su tía, en donde se esforzaría por ser de las mejores abogadas del país cuanto antes.

Por su parte, los hermanos mayores solo podían reír al ver como Naruko se doblaba de dolor como si en verdad fuera lastimada por flechas. La más pequeña de la casa en ocasiones dramatizaba más de la cuenta, el ejemplo de la noche fue cuando cayó de su asiento por la última frase de su tía, _"Que desperdicio de oportunidad"._ Tsunade sonrió victoriosa, gustaba de ver las reacciones de su sobrina.

―...Si hubieras ido con ella, estoy segura de que no nos habría dado tan mala noticia cuando nos visitó hace dos años...

Cuando la pequeña Naruko estaba resignada a recibir el tiro de gracia, fue que se descubrió el verdadero pesar de su tía, lo que le genero un gran alivio. No era que la mujer estuviera molesta porque rechazara estudiar en el extranjero, estaba molesta porque no acompaño a su prima e impidió que cometiera el peor error en la vida, según sus padres.

― ¿Porque tenía que regresar de aquel viaje solo para presentarnos al holgazán que trajo con ella y que declaro ser su prometido? ¿Porque no fuiste con ella para impedir eso? ―le reclamo la rubia mayor.

―Jajája...―rio de manera nerviosa ante la mirada de reproche de su tía.― Bu... Bueno, en ese tiempo una retorcida mujer se encontraba seduciendo a mi Onii-sama, no podía abandonarlo. ―aclaro mirando de reojo a su cuñada.

―Gracias por lo que me toca. ―se burló Satsuki con gran orgullo.

― ¡Teme!

―Naruko...―llamo la atención de la rubia menor antes de que comenzara una discusión con la azabache.― Ni quedándote aquí te fue posible evitar que la _"retorcida Satsuki"_ se casara con Gaara. ―le sonrió con burla a su sobrina.

A la afamada abogada le hacía gracia el hecho de que a pesar de que Gaara llevara dos años casado con Satsuki, la pequeña Naruko se negaba a aceptar la unión y aunque hoy en día la relación entre las cuñadas era mejor que al inicio, aun había un poco de distancia entre ellas. Sobre todo porque la menor se rehusaba a aceptar que su amado hermano se había enamorado de alguien, a quien estaba dispuesto a apoyar incondicionalmente. Y es que Naruko aún no experimentaba esa emoción, ese sentimiento que movía al mundo para bien o para mal.

Naruko Namikaze, a sus 21 años y a pesar de ser muy popular en su escuela por poseer una alegría desbordante, una personalidad muy sociable, amable y varias virtudes más, y que recibía confesiones por lo menos una vez a la semana, nunca se había interesado en nadie de ese modo. Ni una persona había logrado llamar nunca su atención en un ámbito sentimental... en palabras propias de la chica; _"Ningún hombre es tan perfecto como Onii-sama."_

 _ ***Niña con complejo de hermano mayor…***_ Tsunade suspiro ante su pensamiento, observando como a petición del único hombre presente, la pequeña rubia terminaba su batalla de miradas mortales con su cuñada. Al menos su familia no debía preocuparse por el momento, porque lo sabía, el día que Naruko se fijara en alguien de un modo romántico, ardería Troya.

Gaara era muy celoso y sobreprotector con su hermanita, no dejaría que un hombre se acercara a ella con intenciones dudosas. Por parte de su familia, tanto ella como su esposo no permitirían que un tipo cualquiera se uniera a su familia sin antes pasar por muchas pruebas, siquiera el hecho de besarla seria todo un reto... E incluso estaba segura que a pesar de todo, Satsuki haría alguna jugada por proteger a su cuñada, quien era tan inocente que aun creía que los bebés eran traídos por la cigüeña. En conclusión, quien intentara mantener una relación con la pequeña Namikaze debería ser como ella misma decía… alguien perfecto.

―La suerte estaba en mi contra y a favor del demonio. ―alego en su defensa Naruko, sacando de sus pensamientos a la mujer mayor― El día de la boda el tonto del padre se saltó la parte de: _"Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre"…_ mi intención era gritar en ese momento _"¡Yo me opongo!"_

―En realidad si lo dijo, Naruko.

― ¿Eh? ―la chica miro a su hermano― Pero yo nunca lo oí…

―Fuiste tú quien se retiró a mitad de la ceremonia. ―Gaara vio la sonrisa burlona de su esposa que no decía nada.

―La madrina ausente en la boda, eso no es para nada bien visto Naruko. ―se burló su tía.

―No fue mi culpa que a mitad de la ceremonia tuviera que retirarme y luego regresara tarde… o que técnicamente no llegara... ―murmuro lo último― El servicio de meseros me llamo para informarme que los que tendrían que haber llevado el pastel de bodas todavía no llegaban. La fiesta de recepción tenía que estar lista y sin pastel no hay fiesta… ―aclaro la chica amante del dulce― La encargada de la fiesta se estaba casando, y yo como única madrina tenía que arreglar eso para que todo fuera perfecto…

―Si ibas arruinar mi boda, ¿para qué, querías que todo estuviera perfecto? ―pregunto Gaara con una ceja enarcada.

Naruko guardo silencio. Ahora que lo razonaba mejor, había algo de razón en lo dicho por su hermano. Si iba a impedir el matrimonio, ¿por qué debía ser perfecta la recepción? Sin tener respuesta a la pregunta olvido que debía decir algo o su silencio seria usado en su contra.

―…En otras palabras. Aparte de arruinar mi boda, ¿querías celebrar mi desgracia? ―el pelirrojo fingió sentirse dolido. ― No recuerdo haberte criado de esa manera. Creo que no hice muy bien mi trabajo al educarte...

― ¡Onii-sama, eso no es verdad! ―se apresuró aclararle a su querido hermano, no quería quedar mal con él. ― Claro que no sería capaz de celebrar tu desgracia. Odio verte triste. Es solo que Satsuki me pidió que la ceremonia fuera perfecta porque sería para ti, el hombre perfec…―la chica repentinamente dejo de explicarse, observando a su cuñada que le sonreía de lado.― ¡Todo fue tu plan!

―Temía que en verdad fueras a interponerte en mi boda. ―sonrió la azabache― Gracias a dios que tardaron mucho haciendo aquel extravagante pastel, el cual solo pedí para que llegara tarde.

―Tu... ―de lo molesta que estaba le era imposible seguir hablando.

―Y después de un año apenas te enteras de todo el plan malévolo que realizo Satsuki. Eres tan inocente, hija. ―agrego la rubia mayor, divertida por la situación.

― ¡Teme! ―se levantó de su asiento, golpeando con sus manos la mesa. ― ¿Ahora qué voy a decirles a nuestros padres cuando los vea de nuevo en el cielo? Les prometí que cuidaría de Onii-chan, pero una maldita víbora lo atrapo con sus mañas. Oh, pobre de nuestra familia, se ha unido una oveja negra. ―dramatizo la menor haciendo reír a todos.

―Gracias. No imaginaba que tuvieras tan buen concepto de mí. ―la azabache interrumpió el pesar de la pequeña

― ¡No es un cumplido! ―grito Naruko. ― Además, recuerda cómo te conocí. Esa no es la mejor manera de conocer a la novia de mi Onii-sama. Sumándole tu pasado. Eras una delincuente, maldita víbora. ―exclamo la rubia menor señalando a su cuñada, quien sonrió aún más.

―Y tu primera pregunta me dejo en claro que eras una usuratonkachi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Flash Back~**_

 _ **Tres años atrás~**_

― _Onii-sama me regañara. ―murmuraba temerosa Naruko mientras corría hacia su hogar.― Ayer solo le mande un mensaje de que me quedaría con Ino. Me va a matar. Maldito profesor, por su culpa no pude llegar a casa ayer… ¿A quién se le ocurre dejar tanta tarea? Onii-sama estará enojado, específicamente me pidió que no faltara ayer porque hablaríamos de algo importante..._

 _Al entrar a su casa no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida, estaba 100% segura de que a su llegada lo que la recibirá sería un regaño de parte de su hermano mayor, el cual no habría dormido por estar preocupado por ella al no llegar a dormir a casa, sin embargo no paso, la casa se encontraba en completa oscuridad y Gaara no parecía estar ahí. Busco en la planta baja algún rastro de su hermano pero no hallo nada._

 _Extrañada, subió al segundo piso cuidando de no hacer ruido alguno, solo por si acaso su cansado hermano dormía. Trabajar tantas horas en el hospital le hacían mal a su amado Gaara, quien apenas dormía una cuantas horas por cuidar de ella y de la casa. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación del mayor y la abrió con cuidado, no necesitaba prender la luz, bastaba con la luz solar que entraba por la ventana, era suficiente para ver el interior._

― _Onii-sama~ ―llamo en voz baja, casi inaudible mientras abría la puerta poco a poco._

 _Lo que Naruko nunca espero en su joven vida, fue ver a una joven azabache completamente desnuda levantándose de la cama de su hermano, el cual debía de agregar, se encontraba plácidamente dormido aun en el otro lado de la cama._

― _¿Hola~? ―saludo la invasora, moviendo una mano y una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _La rubia sonrió perpleja, pensando que quizás seguía dormida y se trataba de un sueño. Opto por cerrar la puerta con el mismo cuidado con el que abrió. Con la mano en la manija espero unos segundos en los que exhalo todo el aire de sus pulmones y los volvió a llenar, tallo sus ojos y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas para despertar, todo en menos de un minuto. Los golpes realmente le dolieron, por lo que descubrió que no se trataba de un sueño y lo que vio no desaparecería._

 _Sin la delicadeza anterior volvió abrir la puerta, encontrándose la misma imagen que la vez anterior, con una sola diferencia… en esta ocasión la chica -que seguía en la misma posición- portaba ahora una camisa de su hermano que le cubría el cuerpo como si fuera una bata al ser más grande que ella._

― _¡¿Hiciste magia o qué?! ―le grito a la rubia, ante la rapidez de ponerse una prenda._

― _¡¿Eso es lo primero que preguntas?!_

 _ **...**_

 _Gaara había terminado despertando al escuchar los fuertes gritos de su hermanita en contra de la presencia extra en esa familia de dos, con gran esfuerzo detuvo a la menor de matar a la visita, pidiéndole la oportunidad de explicar las cosas y de que no era una ladrona como aseguraba la rubia… Fue así, como Gaara a sus 23 años por primera vez, se encontraba en un momento incómodo con su única familia directa. Reunidos en la sala, Naruko estaba sentada en un sillón individual enfrente de su hermano y la chica "ladrona" que estaban en un sofá más grande._

― _Naruko, quiero presentarte a Satsuki Uchiha, ella es mi novia. Ayer pensaba presentarlas durante la cena, pero tú no llegaste…―hablo el mayor seriamente, rompiendo el tenso ambiente._

― _Mucho gusto en conocerte, Naruko. Gaara me ha hablado mucho de ti…―agrego la azabache con una sonrisa.― Siento mucho la situación anterior._

― _Coff… Coff…―el mayor fingió un ataque de tos por culpa de la vergüenza.― Naruko… perdón, no fue mi intención que vieras eso… Ella vino porque iba a presentarlas... Una cosa llevo a la otra... la casa sola… estaba cansado…―sorprendiéndose de que la menor no lo interrumpiera, continuo su monologo.― Ella me acompaño a mi habitación a descansar… y..._

 _Al inicio no hablo por la sorpresa que le invadió, después se mantuvo callada escuchando a su hermano quien se notaba nervioso y temeroso por su reacción por lo que al menos le daría el beneficioso de la duda, fue por eso que se mantuvo tranquila escuchando la historia del encuentro de los enamorados que narraba su hermano con una cara tan roja como un tomate -algo nuevo-, una expresión que nunca le vio._

 _Al término de la plática, se retiró a su habitación en completa calma y ya una vez en la seguridad de su cuarto, pudo liberar su sentir. Tristeza. Miedo. Felicidad. Vergüenza… Aunque le fue muy difícil comprender como su honorable hermano mayor se enamoró de aquella mujer, no quiso arruinar aún más su mañana, por lo que permaneció en su alcoba el resto del día. Quedándose dormida._

 _Ya por la noche y una vez su novia se retiró a su casa, Gaara subió a buscar a su hermana, debía hablar algunas cosas más con ella. Quería que la persone más importante en su vida compartiera totalmente su felicidad, y para ello, Naruko debía conocer todo de la persona que en un futuro cercano seria parte de la familia._

― _Naruko, necesitamos hablar…―le dijo después de despertarla._

 _Le dio un poco de comida ya que no comió nada durante el día, a la par que le contaba lo que no se atrevió a decir por respeto a su pareja. La rubia escucho atentamente a su hermano, quien le conto la vida de su novia. Una vez terminado aquello, el pelirrojo se retiró dejándola sola para que pensara en sus pláticas. Al fin sola en su recamara, la rubia suspiro, observando el techo de su cuarto mientras meditaba los sucesos._

 _Según lo dicho por Gaara; la madre y hermano mayor de Satsuki murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña y su padre se involucró con personas malas, a las cuales les termino debiendo mucho dinero. Al no poder pagarles les ofreció a su hija pre-adolescente, que era inteligente. Satsuki termino involucrada con una banda de yakuzas, a la cual ayudaba en sus negocios sucios a cambio de que perdonaran la deuda de su padre._

 _El trabajo de la chica azabache trataba de proponer formas más fáciles para incrementar las ganancias monetarias sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ella no se involucraba en lo demás. Vivió aquella vida de delincuente durante su adolescencia, librándose al cumplir 20 años, aunque no de la mejor manera._

 _La policía había realizado una redada en el cuartel de aquella familia mafiosa, quienes se resistieron al arresto, provocando una balacera entre bandos. Satsuki se vio involucrada sin querer cuando trataba de huir, recibiendo un balazo en la pierna, impidiéndole huir de la escena y siendo llevada al hospital, en calidad de detenida. Fue ahí donde conoció a Gaara, su médico encargado mientras estaba hospitalizada._

 _Al inicio la chica no confío en su doctor, pero el pelirrojo supo ganársela poco a poco. Satsuki compartió su historia por insistencia del médico al no creerla una mala persona. Al saber que la chica era inocente y solo era una víctima más de los males del mundo, Gaara le pidió ayuda a su tía Tsunade para salvarla de ir a la cárcel. La abogada acepto defenderla, logrando su libertad y al ser ya mayor de edad, Satsuki no tenía por qué regresar con su padre, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida a partir de ese momento._

 _Comenzó a vivir sola en un pequeño departamento que Tsunade le ayudo a conseguir, además de que constantemente visitaba a Gaara en el hospital… Como pago de su defensa, Tsunade le pidió que trabajara en su bufete como secretaria de un abogado, y aunque la rubia argumento que era para asegurarse de que no cometiera nuevamente algún delito, era obvio que lo hacía porque la Uchiha le agrado y quería ayudarla._

 _Naruko se removió en su cama, observando el peluche que su hermano le dio el primer año en que comenzaron a vivir solo ellos dos, lo abrazo mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos…_

 _Satsuki Uchiha…_

 _La azabache no era lo que esperaba de la mujer que uniría su vida a la de su hermano mayor, la que se volvería su ejemplo a seguir al convertirse en una hermana mayor. Siempre pensó que su hermano se casaría con alguien como él… alguien amable, cariñosa, elegante, seria, trabajadora, cautivadora, sensata, inteligente, modesta, amorosa… sin embargo, aquella invasora era todo lo contrario._

 _El solo hecho de recordarla le provocaba cierta molestia._

 _Aun así… la aceptaría un poco mientras hiciera sonreír a su hermano mayor…_

 _ **~Fin del Flash Back~**_

 _ **.**_

―Por cierto, cambiando de tema. Creo que Sai me había dicho que vendría solo para molestar. ¿Dónde estará?

Naruko salió de sus recuerdos al oír la voz de su cuñada. Aquel día en que se conocieron había marcado el cambio en su vida, había aceptado la relación de su hermano pero la personalidad de la chica le hacía difícil aceptarla a ella. La quería, con el tiempo la llego a querer pero se negaba a decírselo. Se sentía a gusto peleando con ella constantemente, era parte de su relación.

―Ah, el tonto de mi yerno. ―hablo la abogada sonriendo maliciosamente.― Le deje más trabajo y lo encerré en su oficina, le dije al guardia de seguridad que no lo dejara salir hasta que acabara.

―En otras palabras pasara la noche allí. ―determino el hombre de familia, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de las mujeres.

―Creía que habías aceptado a Sai como familia al darle trabajo en la firma. ―comento la menor, observando a su tía.― Y que por eso no regreso a Londres con Ino...

Las mujeres mayores observaron a Naruko, sonriendo ante la inocencia de la chica. ¿En verdad creyó que aceptarían a aquel roba-hijas tan fácilmente?

―Le di trabajo porque Ino se ve tan feliz en esa relación que no puedo impedirle salir con él… y al tenerlo trabajando para mí, puedo vigilarlo de que no le sea infiel a mi dulce niña. ―aclaro la abogada― Aunque acepto que Sai resulto ser muy buen abogado. Que sea un maldito holgazán es algo extra…

―Estoy de acuerdo con usted, Tsunade-san. En lo que se refiere a que Sai es un holgazán. Siempre se escapa del trabajo. No sabe lo difícil que es buscarlo por todo el bufete. Hoy lo encontré durmiendo debajo del escritorio del _"Colmillo rabioso"_ , Sai se aprovechó que había salido de viaje. ―se quejaba la azabache por tener que cuidar de alguien tan infantil.

―Buen trabajo. ―le dijo su esposo dándole su apoyo.

Gaara conocía al tal Sai y solo podía decir que a pesar de ser una buena persona, era irritante. No entendía como su dulce y tímida prima, había terminado involucrada con ese sujeto, quien se creía superior.

―Por cierto Tsunade-san...―Satsuki recordó un asunto de la oficina, llamando la atención de su jefe superior― Ahora que mencione al _"colmillo rabioso"…_

―Volvió a despedir a su secretaria. ―termino adivinando la rubia mayor, era la misma historia de siempre.

―Exacto.

― ¿De quién hablan? ―Pregunto curiosa la más pequeña― Porque dudo que hablan de un animal.

―Hablamos de Hatake Kakashi, el…

― ¿El mejor abogado especialista en derecho mercantil, el cual ha ganado la mayoría de los casos que ha presentado y con una gran ventaja hacia su cliente? ¿En serio hablan de él? ―interrumpió fascinada la estudiante.

La repentina emoción de Naruko tenía justificante. Después de todo, su cuñada y tía hablaban de una eminencia en el mundo de las leyes. Era casi 100% que muchos de los estudiantes de leyes tuvieran a aquel hombre como alguien a quien admirar, y ella no era la excepción. Su ídolo era el gran abogado Hatake. Las mujeres asintieron.

―…Yo estuve a punto de conocerlo. ¡Ahh! ―grito al recordar su desgracia― Él se presentó en una conferencia en mi universidad pero ese día llegue tarde por mi culpa de mi mala suerte. ―chillo la chica.

Los miembros de la familia la observaron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Naruko se mostraba de ese modo… sobre todo al hablar de un hombre ajeno a la familia.

― ¿Fue el día que estudiaste hasta tarde porque tendrías un examen al día siguiente y cuando te desperté saliste corriendo hacia afuera de la casa sin importarte que aun vistiera la pijama y cuando te distes cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque te vio el vecino? ―pregunto al final Satsuki, con una sonrisa por recordarle aquel vergonzoso evento a la rubia.

―Si… era ese di... día…

El rostro de la menor se puso rojo por la vergüenza que sentía al aceptar y recordar lo sucedido. Gaara gruño por lo bajo al recordar también aquel fatídico día, por culpa de los sucesos de ese momento, el vecino se había interesado en su hermanita, importunando en la casa a cualquier hora con el pretexto de pedir azúcar o algún otro favor solo para verla y hablar con ella.

― Oh, se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea. ―la azabache sonrió ante el brillante plan que ideo su genial cerebro― Tsunade-san~

Satsuki realizo una leve señal con la cabeza para que la abogada mirara a la menor que murmuraba cosas sobre más accidentes que tuvo anteriormente por culpa de siempre levantarse tarde. Ambas mujeres sonrieron maliciosamente, uniendo sus mentes en una idea que probablemente causaría grandes situaciones. Se mantuvieron en silencio y viéndose fijamente transmitiéndose sus pensamientos, siendo observados por los hermanos Namikaze a los que un escalofrió les recorrió por toda la columna.

― ¿Le dices tú o yo? ―pregunto la abogada.

―Le dejare el honor, Tsunade-san. ―la azabache le dio la palabra.― Si lo hago yo, es probable que solo me gruña.

―Nee~ Naruko. ―llamo la abogada desees de reír por el comentario anterior.

― ¿Que sucede, tía? ―intentaba ocultar los nervios que le provocaba ver la sonrisa malvada de la rubia mayor.

―Tienes arroz cerca del ojo. ―señalo en su propio rostro la parte afectada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―se exalto rápidamente pasando sus manos por su cara para quitar al rufián.

―Eso no era lo que pensaba. ―aclaro Satsuki.

―Ya lo sé, pero es que eso me estaba distrayendo… ―aclaro la Tsunade― No entiendo como ese granito de arroz llego allí.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la mujer, la cual no perdía la oportunidad para alterar a su sobrina. Naruko se relajó inconscientemente al creer que el peligro había pasado, dándole paso libre a las otras dos mujeres para sus planes.

―En cualquier caso...―Tsunade retomo la plática, de seguir buscando con que burlarse de su sobrina no terminaría nunca. Eso era tan fácil.― Naruko, ¿te gustaría trabajar como secretaria para Hatake Kakashi mientras acabas tu carrera?

― ¡¿En serio?! ―la chica se levantó de golpe de su lugar, subiéndose a gatas sobre la mesa para acortar distancia con su tía y verla de frente.― ¡¿Hablas en serio, tía?! ¿No te estas burlando de mi de nuevo?

―Creo que Kakashi, sería un gran ejemplo para que veas lo que te espera si escoges especializarte en asuntos empresariales. ―apoyo Satsuki.

― ¡Ah! Pero tendría que dejar de ser la secretaria auxiliar de la tía. ―Naruko ladeo su cabeza al llegar a esa deducción.

― ¡Ah, eso es verdad! ―expreso Tsunade con gran pesar, no había pensado realmente en esa desventaja― ¿Me quieres quitar mis días libres que tengo gracias a Naruko? ―se quejó con la azabache.

Satsuki sonrió nerviosamente ante el reclamo de la mujer que era como su suegra, aunque no fue solamente su idea, al final parecía que la culpaban a ella. Aun así, la antigua Uchiha reconocía que no había pensado en ese punto.

Tsunade obtenía sus ratos libres -que sucedían seguido- gracias a que Naruko la ayudaba con algunos asuntos de la oficina; juntas resolvían algunos casos aunque la menor solo le ayudara a debatir una solución, así como también ayudaba con los presupuestos y otros asuntos que llegaran a ocurrir en la firma de abogados, incluso limpiando y ordenando la oficina de la rubia mayor, sin interactuar con los demás oficinistas debido a que no era un empleado oficial.

Al pensarlo de esa manera, Naruko llego a la conclusión de que era como la secretaria invisible de su tía, la amante oculta como gustaba llamarse a sí misma.

Gracias a la gran ayuda de su sobrina, Tsunade tenía demasiado tiempo libre, el cual usaba sabiamente en otras cosas más divertidas que llenarse de papeles. Al ser la presidenta del bufete, tenía muy pocos casos de los que se encargaba ella en persona; y lo que realizaba era solamente porque se trataban de personas muy importantes en el país o viejos amigos. Por lo regular, los demás casos que llegaban a presentarse los dejaba bajo el cuidado de sus subordinados.

―Tsunade-san, usted siempre está libre, en realidad nunca trabaja. Todo se lo deja a esta niña tonta y a nosotros, sus trabajadores... ―dijo con la boca llena de razón Satsuki.

― ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

Satsuki ignoro a su cuñada, concentrada en convencer a la abogada o de lo contrario, era ella la que terminaría dividida entre dos abogados problemáticos; su holgazán jefe y el gruñón que gustaba de despedir secretarias a diestra y siniestra. Como la única capaz de tratarlos, era obvio que todos en la oficina le pedirían que se encargara de ellos dos, y no estaba dispuesta a eso. ¡Tenia vida propia! ¡No quería lidiar con dos pequeños niños que se creían adultos! Le bastaba con su adorable e inocente hermanita personal, a la cual sacrificaba por tener un poco de tiempo libre.

―...Además, Naruko es demasiado eficiente para usted. ―continuo su discurso.

―Pero…

Tsunade guardo silencio al ver como su sobrina política le incitaba con un gesto de barbilla que mirara a un lado, justo donde se encontraba la pequeña estudiante, la cual había dejado de insultar a la azabache para colocar sus manos en forma de ruego. La rubia mayor se estremeció al ser vista fijamente por un par de ojitos azules brillosos, claramente esperanzados en que le diera la oportunidad de trabajar con su ídolo.

―...Si Kakashi continua despidiendo secretarias por tan solo una equivocación, las demandas empezaran a llegar. ―Satsuki uso su última carta, estaba segura que si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

―Naruko, a partir de mañana serás la secretaria de Hatake, quien por cierto es muy estricto. ―declaro la abogada firmemente, no quería que su negocio se viera afectado por una tontería de un niñato.

― ¡No importa! ―Exclamo rápidamente y con gran alegría la universitaria― ¡No puedo creer que trabajare junto a Hatake Kakashi! ―comenzó a dar algunos saltitos de alegría, como si hubiera recibido su primer regalo de cumpleaños― Esto lo tiene que saber Hinata, hasta luego.

La rubia menor se acercó a todos sus familiares, dándoles un beso en la mejilla como despedida para luego huir a su habitación a hacer una llamada a su amiga de la facultad. Quería contarle la gran oportunidad que le dio su tía al poder trabajar con uno de los abogados más jóvenes y excelentes del mundo. ¡Oh, sería la envidia de sus colegas estudiantiles cuando se enteraran!

―Esta tan emocionada que hasta se despidió de mí. ―dijo Satsuki con una sonrisa ladina.

De acuerdo con el detalle, comenzaron a reír continuando la charla poco después. A pesar de sus deseos de que su hermanita no se involucrara con un abogado tan problemático, Gaara no aporto ningún comentario en la charla debido a que nunca interfería en los asuntos que tuvieran que ver con la carrera de Naruko, después de todo, fue gracias al apoyo y palabras de ella que había decidido estudiar lo que le gustaba, en vez de dedicarse solamente a cuidarla después de morir sus padres, si hubiera sido solamente su decisión, él simplemente habría rechazado la ayuda de sus tíos así como también habría encontrado un trabajo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Al día siguiente~**_

 _ **Bufete Konoha:**_

― ¿Emocionada Naruko? ―pregunto a su cuñada, la cual se movía inquieta en el asiento del auto.

A partir de ese día, Naruko entraría a trabajar a la misma hora que todos los empleados y al tener el mismo destino, Satsuki se había ofrecido a llevarla con la intención de molestarla antes de que comenzara su vida laboral. Aunque se llevó una sorpresa cuando la rubia no rechazo su ofrecimiento, extrañamente recibió una aceptación de la chica.

La pequeña Namikaze estaba feliz por su nuevo puesto, seria secretaria de medio tiempo debido a que estudiaba por la tardes en una Universidad cercana pero estaba dispuesta a hacer su mejor trabajo para impresionar a su jefe y aprender de él. Y si a cambio de llegar a tiempo tenía que aceptar unos minutos de burla, lo haría.

―Siento como si fuera la primera vez que pisara el bufete...

Decir que estaba emocionada era poco, estaba completamente feliz. Era tanta su emoción que podía ser alabada en otros aspectos; esta vez hizo todo lo posible para levantarse temprano por ella misma y arreglarse tan bien, que incluso su hermano se sorprendió, escupiendo el café que tomaba en ese momento y prohibiéndole salir argumentando que la raptarían.

―...A pesar de ser la secretaria de la tía Tsunade por tantos años, no sabía que Hatake-san trabajaba allí. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo visto por el edificio y créeme que nunca olvidaría a ese hombre. ―parloteaba sin fin la chica por culpa de los nervios. ― Es muy guapo.

― ¿Así que te gusta físicamente? ―dijo con malicia Satsuki, era la primera vez que escuchaba a su hermanita política hablar de un hombre con tanta emoción. ― Picarona. Con razón vienes tan arreglada y puedo decir que maquillada. Gaara tenía razón al no querer dejarte salir de casa, te has arreglado para ser tomada... te acusare por la tarde...

― ¡Claro que no es por eso! ―grito la rubia con un sonrojo mayor.

 _ ***Esto se pone interesante***_ pensó la azabache con una gran sonrisa. Su idea estaba yendo mejor de lo pensado, parecía ser que se divertiría un poco durante sus horas de trabajo. Y con algo de suerte, tal vez cupido pudiera flechar al fin el corazón indomable de la rubia, la cual incluso se mostraba más amigable con ella de manera inconsciente al estar concentrada en otros asuntos; su nuevo jefe, para ser más exactos.

―Oh, oh... ¿porque será que no te creo?

―Ya dije que no… bueno tal vez si fue para ser tomada con un poco más de madurez... ―acepto roja tal cual tomate ante la insistente mirada de la mayor― Pero no creas que acepte el trabajo solo por…

―Lo sé, Naruko. ―estaciono el auto en el lugar privado que le pertenecía a ella, bajando del vehículo siendo seguida al ascensor por su compañía― Tú no eres de esas chicas, sé qué harás un buen trabajo hasta el punto en que incluso Kakashi tendrá que reconocerlo.

―Es raro que me alagues tanto, ¿sucede algo? ―pregunto en guardia la menor mientras subían al piso en el que trabajaría desde ahora― ¿Tienes una enfermedad mortal, de la que no le has dicho a mi hermano y quieres dejar tus asuntos listos antes de morir?

―Tan desconfiada como siempre. ―suspiro― No hare nada. Sé que eres buena, después de todo, haces todo el trabajo de Tsunade-san y ella se la pasa paseando por horas en los centros comerciales sin tener que preocuparse de los asuntos en la oficina.

―Mmm…―asintió con un sentimiento de orgullo― Por cierto, teme... ¿Por qué Kakashi-san despide muy seguido a sus secretarias? ―pregunto con curiosidad sana, no olvidando insultar a la roba-hermanos un poco.

Desde el día anterior había sentido cierta curiosidad por aquel asunto sin embargo era mayor la emoción que sentía por haber un obtenido el trabajo que lo dejo a un lado. Pero a unos minutos de conocer a su ídolo y nuevo jefe, sentía que tenía que conocer los errores de las anteriores secretarias para no cometerlos y asegurarse de mantener el trabajo por un largo tiempo, quería aprender del mejor abogado.

―Oh, eso… en realidad no es la gran cosa...―comento Satsuki al bajar del ascensor.― Es solo porque nadie puede hacer el trabajo como él lo desea. Si fuera por él, no tendría secretaria y haría todo por sí mismo... pero siempre está tan ocupado y sale también muy seguido de viaje, que no tiene el tiempo suficiente. ―explicaba mientras algunos se acercaban a ella para que firmara o tomara algunos documentos de su jefe― Después de todo varias compañías lo tienen a su servicio, es por eso que necesita de ayuda extra pero las anteriores secretarias no podían con la marchar de trabajo, y con un jefe como Kakashi el asunto solo se complica. Al final, él decide despedirlas por considerarlas inútiles.

―No creo que Kakashi-san sea tan malo...

―Es muy enojón y gritón, sobre todo no tiene paciencia. ―aclaro la azabache― Así que ten mucho cuidado, no por nada se ha ganado el apodo de _"colmillo rabioso"._ Es un perfeccionista en su trabajo así como adicto a permanecer en su oficina gran parte del día...

―Kakashi-san es muy…

Satsuki presto gran atención a lo que diría su cuñada, se imaginaba que con lo que acababa de decirle quizás rompió cualquier estereotipo bueno que tuviera del mejor abogado en contratos, pero es que el mismo se había ganado aquella mala fama en la oficina.

― ¡Kakashi-san es tan genial!

― ¿Estabas siquiera escuchándome?

―No puedo creer lo trabajador que es para necesitar ayuda como la de una secretaria aun con lo independiente que es, según lo que dices. ―Naruko ignoro la pregunta, maravillada con su nuevo jefe.― Hare mi mejor esfuerzo para ser útil y facilitarle un poco del trabajo que tiene.

―Hahahahaha ―no puedo evitar reír ante la inocencia de la oji-azul.

Dejo escapar un poco de aire para calmarse, miro con pesar a su cuñada a la par que se encogía de hombros, desde ahora el problema sería de la chica rubia. Ella muy amablemente había intentado darle un consejo como buena hermana mayor al decirle que Hatake Kakashi era un demonio pero parecía ser que no supo explicarse… No, ella se explicó bien, la tonta era su hermanita que tomo aquellas palabras como halagos.

― ¡¿De qué te reías, Satsuki-teme?!

―No importa. No lo entenderías. ―respondió la azabache― Solo prepárate e intenta no explotar enfrente de él como es tu costumbre.

Dicho esto, la mayor abrió la puerta de la oficina a la que se dirigían, sin tocar, ni pedir permiso entro. La menor solamente la siguió al interior de aquel cuarto frío y sin color. En medio de aquella solitaria habitación se encontraba un escritorio con varios papeles encima, así como archivos por doquier. _***Todo un desastre***_ pensó Naruko al observar la nada arreglada oficina. _***Ahora entiendo porque suele mejor ir a ver a su cliente en persona...***_

― ¿Necesitas algo Satsuki? ―una voz profunda se escuchó detrás de las mujeres, quienes dieron un pequeño sobresalto del susto.

Ambas chicas giraron para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellera plateada, ojos negros, piel blanca y una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo derecho, de cuerpo musculoso –pero no en exceso- debajo de la camisa blanca que solo los remarcaba. El hombre mantenía el ceño fruncido con la mirada fija en un folder con documentos que estaba leyendo mientras se adentraba a su oficina.

―Vine a traerte a tu nueva secretaria.

―Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruko. ―reverencio levemente y con un sonrojo la menor.

Los nervios se hicieron presentes en ella al ver a aquel varonil hombre que solo veía en revistas, no podía creer que estuviera conociendo a una celebridad dentro de su carrera y que se viera más apuesto en persona. Poco le importo el hecho de que el hombre ni le devolviera la mirada.

―El mío Kakashi. ―paso de largo a las dos sin mirarlas.

―Ella estará trabajando medio tiempo entre semana…

―Eso no me interesa. ―interrumpió el abogado.― Acomoda los documentos del escritorio en orden de serie. Me voy, tengo asuntos que atender. ―dijo mientras sacaba algo de unos cajones para luego salir corriendo de la oficina.

― ¡Woow! Eso fue rápido... ―expreso la rubia, observando la puerta que quedo abierta.

― ¿Ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero? ―pregunto Satsuki con una sonrisa― Siempre será frio y autoritario.

―Aun así creo que es genial...―murmuro la menor con una sonrisa.

―Bien, ya escuchaste lo que tienes que hacer. ―Satsuki no podía creer que la menor no cambiara de idea― Pero como soy una buena persona además de una gran Onee-sama, te daré algunas explicaciones y luego me voy. No quiero que te despidan en tu primer día, al menos intenta durar una semana.

― ¡Haaa! Yo durare aquí hasta mi graduación. ―aseguro.

―Si duras aquí un mes, tendrás mi respeto. ―dijo con burla.

Satsuki espero que la contraria le replicara como era costumbre, con un: _"Dije que durare aquí hasta mi muerte, te demostrare que soy mejor..."_ o algo similar, sin embargo aquello nunca llego. Miro a su compañía que la miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules grandes y brillosos.

―Res-pe-to~ ―repitió con un tono cantarín Naruko y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

―Creo que no debí haberlo dicho. ―murmuro la azabache, con el ceño fruncido.

―HAHAHAHA... YO, NAMIKAZE NARUKO TRABAJARE AQUÍ HASTA LA MUERTE...―exclamo la chica con energía al cien.― Y HARE QUE ME RECONOSCAS COMO TU SUPERIOR...

―Parecer ser que no quieres que te explique nada, así que me voy. ―comento la mayor con un tic en la ceja al ver que su hermanita comenzaba a alabarse a sí misma.― Llamare a Gaara y le diré que fuiste despedida en el primer día, que no debe preocuparse porque te roben pero si por lo tonta que eres.

― ¡Espera deidad después de Gaara-Oniisama! ―la detuvo abrazándola de la cintura, impidiendo que se fuera.

― ¿Después de Gaara?

― ¡Bríndame un poco de tu sabiduría! ¡Ilumina mi camino!

― Bueno, qué más da…―se sentía emperatriz y con el ego en alto― Vamos, te explico rápido. ―fue convencida ante la ternura del rostro suplicante de la más pequeña.

La azabache le explico a detalle como trabajaba el abogado; como le gustaban las cosas, donde se acomodaba algunos documentos para mejor acceso, el orden impecable -porque era lo que le gustaba al hombre aunque él no lo mantuviera-, así como también sus gustos extravagantes que llegaba a tener el mejor abogado del bufete.

Muchas secretarias habían sido despedidas por Kakashi ya que no conseguían seguirle el ritmo al hombre y no quería que su hermanita se retirara tan rápido, al menos que le diera algunas semanas de paz. Satsuki también le dio una lista de posibles cosas y poco comunes que el otro sería capaz de pedirle, así como en donde podría encontrarlas más fácilmente. Le facilito algunos consejos y algunos trucos para archivar los documentos.

Naruko prestaba atención total a su cuñada, dispuesta a aprenderse todo para complacer lo mejor posible a su jefe y no quedar mal ante su amado hermano. Durante ese rato, descubrió que su ejemplo a seguir era alguien muy peculiar, por no decir que era quisquilloso.

―Si conoces tan bien el como Kakashi-san trabaja, ¿porque no eres su secretaria?

―La única razón por la que conozco cómo trabaja Kakashi es porque ayudaba a sus antiguas secretarias a acabar con su trabajo. Sentía pena por las chicas. ―Explico con falso pesar y con una verdad a medias― Además, ya tengo un tonto como jefe, no necesito tener otro más.

La plática se vio interrumpida cuando un hombre ingreso a la habitación, pidiendo la atención de la señora Namikaze. Naruko vio al chico murmurar algo y luego a la azabache maldecir por lo bajo su suerte. El hombre se retiró con una sonrisa de disculpa, dejándolas nuevamente solas.

―Por tu cara, supongo que Sai se escapó de su oficina y tienes que salir a buscarlo ¿verdad?

―Así es. ―suspiro con cansancio, ¿porque su jefe debía darle tanto trabajo tan temprano? ― Ya te explique lo más esencial, por lo que te dejo el resto. Lo demás es como cuando trabajabas para Tsunade-san, así que no te preocupes. ―salió con rapidez de la oficina― Suerte.

―Gracias deidad después de Gaara-Oniisama.

Una vez a solas, la pequeña Namikaze comenzó con su trabajo sintiéndose al inicio como cenicienta al tener que limpiar aquel desastre de oficina. Acomodo todos los folders por número de serie tal y como había sido pedido, en el proceso leyó los documentos verificando que estuvieran en orden y no se mezclaran, además de que era una costumbre que tenía desde que era la secretaria de su tía, quien le dio permiso de leer los casos en los que trabajaba para que aprendiera un poco.

Al poco tiempo continuo acomodándolos pero dándole prioridad a su lectura quería saber sobre los casos que llevaba su ídolo, sin importarle mucho si a su jefe le molestaría o no su atrevimiento, y es que nadie podía culparla, a ella le interesaba exactamente aquella especialidad, por lo que los casos eran de su interés.

Estudiaba leyes ya que quería ayudar a las personas que tuvieran problemas por culpa de empresas de mayor renombre, tal y como su madre Kushina lo hacía tiempo atrás. Sumando sus deseos personales al ver en el pasado como la empresa de su padre se perdía por algo parecido, en esta ocasión estaría preparada para todo.

Las horas pasaron y ella continúo con su trabajo, sin ninguna interrupción hasta que noto unos documentos que poseían el nombre del problemático jefe de su cuñada. _Ne Sai_. Después de leer su contenido intuyo que sería de un caso reciente, por lo que se levantó y se dirigió al piso que se dedicada a asuntos familiares, la especialidad del problemático abogado.

Al llegar había mucho movimiento en aquel nivel, por lo que se tardó en encontrar la oficina del abogado. Toco la puerta y entro cuando se le dio permiso, encontrándose con una escena peculiar; pegado casi al escritorio estaba un pelinegro -ojos del mismo tono y de piel pálida- quejándose en voz baja mientras firmaba papeles y a su lado, estaba Satsuki con los brazos cruzados mientras se aseguraba de que trabajara.

―Te falta firmar ese...―dijo Satsuki con voz autoritaria.

―Uchiha, te traje esto. ―llamo, haciendo que la mujer la viera y su rostro que antes poseía el ceño fruncido se volviera una sonrisa maliciosa.

Naruko comúnmente la hubiera insultado al llamar su atención, pero estaban en la oficina por lo que opto por llamarla por su apellido de soltera, no estaba acostumbrada a referirse a su cuñada con su actual apellido de casada.

―Oh, Naruko. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has rendido con el trabajo? ―se burló― Es mejor que acabes hoy todo, porque te recuerdo que mañana tienes clases y es mejor no juntar el trabajo.

― ¡Naruko-chan, sálvame de tu malvada cuñada! ―rogo el pelinegro, que le dedicaba una mirada con ojos de cachorro necesitado.

―No es eso, encontré esto en la oficina de mi jefe y tienen el nombre de Sai, por lo que en realidad traje más trabajo. ―dijo con una sonrisa ignorando la súplica.

― ¡Traición! ―grito el pelinegro dejándose caer en su escritorio fingiendo llorar.

Satsuki se acercó y tomo los pápeles para leerlos, sonriendo por la eficacia del abogado peli-plateado que ya los había revisado e incluso firmado. Agradeció mentalmente la intuición de su hermanita al llevar aquellos documentos tan importantes tan rápido como los encontró. ¿Porque a su jefe no se le pegaba algo de esos dos? Eso haría su trabajo más fácil.

― ¿Me equivoque? ―pregunto un tanto insegura, su cuñada no decía nada.

―No, son de Sai. Kakashi nos está apoyando en este caso de separación de bienes. ―aclaro la azabache golpeando a su jefe en la cabeza con los documentos.― Veo que ya los ha firmado. Gracias por traerlos.

―En ese caso me retiro. Suerte con el zombie de tu jefe...―le deseo a la mayor, quien rio ante el apodo que le había puesto a su jefe debido a la palidez de su piel.

― ¡¿Cómo que zombie?! ―grito el pelinegro exasperado por la comparación.

―Te queda perfecto. Ahora ponte a trabajar. ―ordeno su secretaria.

Naruko rio al ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a quejarse como niño pequeño y la actitud de _"madre"_ de su cuñada. Regreso a la oficina del abogado Hatake, aun debía arreglar algunas cosas. Al salir del elevador noto que a comparación del piso donde trabajaba Satsuki, en el piso en que ella trabajaría estaba en completo silencio, como si fuera un cementerio. Antes de entrar a la oficina fue interceptada por una señora que se notaba amable.

―Disculpa, eres la nueva secretaria de Hatake-sama ¿cierto?

―Sí, soy yo. Namikaze Naruko a su servicio. ―se presentó con gran entusiasmo. ― Por el momento mi jefe no se encuentra, pero si necesita algo y puedo ayudarle, lo hare con gusto.

―Oh, que linda jovencita. ―la secretaria de mayor edad sonrió complacida por la educación de la joven. ― Hatake-sama pidió específicamente estos documentos para el caso 130993, se los he traído.

―Oh, gracias. Se los daré cuando regrese. ―acepto el folder con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

La mujer asintió y se retiró, por lo que ella entro a la oficina dejando el nuevo trabajo en el escritorio para continuar acomodando los anteriores papeles que movía antes de encontrar el de Sai. Después de casi tres horas comenzó a sentir sed, así que salió de aquella _"cueva"_ para ir por un café. Al no saber dónde encontrarlo volvió a pensar que en verdad era la amante oculta de su tía. De aquel enorme edificio que visitaba desde antes de la muerte de sus padres, solo conocía la recepción y el pisos superiores, el cual estaba completamente equipado para la comodidad de su tía.

―Disculpe, ¿hay una cafetera por aquí? ―pregunto a la secretaria del abogado de al lado, la cual le indico donde estaba la sala de descanso.

―…Pero es mejor que salga a comprar uno afuera, el de aquí sabe asqueroso. ―le informo.

―Gracias, pero no tengo tiempo para salir por uno. ―agradeció con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

 _ ***No creo que sepa tan mal...***_ pensó al momento en que entro a la sala que le habían indicado. Al localizar los instrumentos se preparó un café sencillo, anteriormente había trabajado medio tiempo en una cafetería por lo que tenía un gusto especial por aquella bebida. Se alertó de que algo estaba mal al momento de finalizar y oler un poco el aroma que desprendía su café. Era verdad que carecía de color y el aroma no era el mejor pero no podía saber mal ¿verdad? Después de todo eran las oficinas del buffet de su tía.

Dio el primer sorbo... lo escupió rápidamente.

― ¡¿Pero qué demonios es esto?! Sabe asqueroso. ¿No será agua sucia? ―se preguntó a sí misma.

La chica limpio su desorden y tiro a la basura el vaso en que se había servido. Sin más que hacer ahí, regreso a la oficina de su jefe y tomo dinero de su bolso para salir a comprar algo mejor. No podía creer que dieran ese tipo de café en esa oficina, ella jamás tomo café allí porque su tía siempre la sacaba a comer juntas... _***¡Ah! Ahora sé la razón de porque siempre nos íbamos...***_ Suspiro derrotada, después le comentaría a su tía su fea experiencia.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Dónde está Naruko? ―pregunto Satsuki a cualquiera del piso al no encontrar a su chica en la oficina.

Había bajado a ver qué tal le iba en su primer día, no lo admitiría pero le preocupaba su cuñadita y más a sabiendas del trabajo en exceso que tenía el abogado peli-plateado, no importaba cuantos casos tuviera Kakashi, siempre tomaba otro más y aunque hacia bien su trabajo, su pensar es que algún día colapsaría, de hecho le sorprendía que no lo hubiera hecho ya. Sin embargo al entrar a la oficina no encontró a la chica y tampoco estaba en el escritorio de afuera que le correspondía al ser secretaria, por lo que tuvo que preguntarle a alguien del piso.

―Si habla de la chica rubia oji-azul, salió hace cerca de una hora. ―respondió un mensajero del lugar.

―En realidad regreso hace unos 15 minutos y se metió a la sala de descanso, traía varias bolsas consigo. Parece ser que salió de compras. ―hablo la secretaria de al lado que anteriormente le había indicado el lugar a Naruko.

― ¿Compras? ―pregunto extrañada la azabache.

Llena de curiosidad de lo que habría hecho Naruko, se acercó y abrió la puerta de la sala de descanso, encontrándose con varias bolsas del supermercado cercano sobre la mesa y la estudiante, haciendo algo con las 6 cafeteras del lugar.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Café...―respondió con un tono de obviedad.― No puedo creer la porquería de café que dan aquí.

―Así que lo probaste...―Satsuki rio un poco, se había olvidado de contarle aquel detalle.― Pobre alma en desgracia.

―Cállate, nadie me di…―enmudeció al recordar que si le advirtieron― Bueno, no pensé que el sabor fuera tan malo.

―Me hubiera gustado verte la cara.

― ¡Satsuki teme!

―Dejemos eso de lado, ¿porque estas utilizando la seis cafetera y que son todas esas bolsas?

―Salí a comprar café bueno, y estoy colocándolo en las cafeteras. Somos muchos en el lugar, es mejor tener preparado un poco para todos. ―respondió Naruko terminando su labor y encarando a su familiar― Mira, también he traído bocadillos.

Con alegría, la pequeña Namikaze le mostro una charola que tenía sobre la mesa, con una gran variedad de galletas, algunos panes y dulces japoneses. Todo acomodado perfectamente para acompañar un café. La azabache sonrió orgullosa de la pequeña, en verdad sus padres, Gaara y sus tíos la habían criado perfectamente bien y con el amor necesario. Tomo asiento probando algunas galletas en el proceso.

―Sírveme un café muy cargado. ―le ordeno.

―Sírvetelo tú misma. ―A pesar de haberle dicho aquello, de igual manera la rubia lo preparo y se lo dio, así como uno para ella― Delicioso~ ―al fin podría disfrutar de un buen café.

Se colocó a un lado de su cuñada y comenzaron una plática sobre el medio día que llevaba trabajando la más pequeña. Se encontraba llena de energía a pesar de la gran cantidad de trabajo que ya había realizado.

― ¿Y Sai? ―pregunto repentinamente Naruko al notar que su cuñada estaba vagando.

―Lo encadene a su silla y le puse candado. ―contesto mostrando una llave― Es la hora del almuerzo, por lo que no debes preocuparte.

―Eres malévola.

Satsuki rio, siendo acompañada por la menor. Pasaron la hora del almuerzo en esa sala discutiendo el menú para la semana en la casa, debido al inestable horario de Gaara, nunca lo tomaban en cuenta a la hora de pensar sobre la comida, ya que había ocasiones en las que solo eran ellas dos. Al término de su descanso ambas con un nuevo vaso de café se despidieron, para ir cada una a su lugar de trabajo.

Naruko antes de adentrarse de nuevo a esa oficina suspiro, estaba disfrutando los casos que llevaba el abogado sin embargo odiaba que estuviera en tan mal estado el lugar, parecía más un basurero con todos aquellos documentos regados. Al girar la manija recordó algo importante.

―Disculpen por molestarlos...—alzo la voz, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes― Soy la nueva secretaria de Hatake Kakashi-sama, espero ser de ayuda para todos. ―hizo una leve reverencia.― También quiero decirles que el café de la sala de descanso ya no sabe a una porquería, lo he cambiado. Y aún quedan algunas galletas para que lo acompañen. Con permiso. ―dicho esto se adentró a la oficina, se había retrasado en su trabajo más de lo esperado.

 **.**

El expediente que tenía entre sus manos y que la tenía tan entretenida era sobre el contrato de un chef en contra del restaurante en que trabajaba, el cual se negaba a pagar una suma de dinero en compensación por una lesión que tuvo durante su jornada de trabajo, un caso muy sonado en la radio y televisión, no había nadie quien no hubiera llegado a escucharlo sobre todo porque restaurante de renombre, el cual había sido tachado de avariciosos. Lo que llamaba la atención de la chica era que a pesar de que no era un caso que le interesara a un abogado de la especialidad del Hatake, lo había tomado porque se trataba de un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. El abogado mercantil lo había ganado, con gran habilidad y destreza en el menor tiempo posible.

Lo que llamaba más la atención de la chica era que a pesar de que no era un caso que le interesara a un abogado de la especialidad del Hatake, lo había tomado porque se trataba de un viejo amigo de la preparatoria. El abogado mercantil lo había ganado, con gran habilidad y destreza en el menor tiempo posible.

― ¿Terminaste?...

Naruko se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz repentina en la habitación, al alejar su mirada de los papeles se encontró con su cuñada de pie en la entrada.

―Sí. He terminado. ―contesto levantándose de la silla, cerrando el expediente y colocándolo en su lugar.

Miro a través de la ventana, notando la oscuridad del exterior. La noche había caído sin que se diera cuenta, tan absorta estaba en la lectura del caso que ni noto el pasar del tiempo.

―Entonces vámonos a casa. ―dijo Satsuki quitándose la liga y desasiendo la coleta para dejar libre su cabello, sus horas laborales habían terminado― Quiero tomar un baño relajante, Sai me hace trabajar de más.

La menor asintió, tomando su chamarra y su bolso, el frio era un motivante más para tomar nuevamente una taza de café, solo que en esta ocasión esperaría a llegar a casa y abrazar a su hermano mientras le contaba su primer día y de ese modo impedir que Satsuki pasara tiempo con él.

―Kakashi no ha de tardar en regresar. Prepárale un café y déjaselo en su escritorio. ―le comento la azabache.

La chica miro el reloj de la oficina, al cual por cierto tuvo que cambiarle la pila para que volviera a funcionar. Durante el día y al ordenar aquella oficina, descubrió que Hatake Kakashi era un hombre muy descuidado y despistado con asuntos que no tuvieran que ver con su trabajo. El reloj marcaba que faltaban diez minutos para las diez de la noche.

― ¿Viene tan tarde? ―pregunto dirigiéndose a la sala de descanso para preparar la bebida.

―Sí, todos los días, a menos que este de viaje. ―respondió a gritos Satsuki desde el mismo lugar. El piso estaba vacío, por lo que no había necesidad de ser reservadas.― Le gusta el café amargo.

―De acuerdo.

―Como siempre está de un lado hacia otro, al final de la jornada tiene que venir hacer su trabajo de escritorio durante la noche. ―continuo la plática.

―Me quedo entonces. ―determino la estudiante ya con la bebida lista.

―No es necesario, ¿acomodaste todo como te dije? ―pregunto cuando la tuvo enfrente.

―Claro, todo está acomodado en su lugar, tal como me indicaste.

―Eso es suficiente. ―Satsuki estaba satisfecha por el trabajo de su hermanita― Si quieres ayudarlo, es mejor no estar aquí. Como todo está en orden, él solo tendrá que firmar algunos papeles y podrá irse antes de las doce a su casa. No le gusta ser molestado por los demás.

-Ya veo. En ese caso, vámonos.

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente llego a su oficina de noche y agotado. Amaba su trabajo pero eso no quitaba que fuese cansado estar de un lado a otro porque las empresas no dejaban de meterse en problemas; los líderes de estas nunca entendían que debían seguir las leyes al pie de la letra. No quería imaginarse el lio que lo esperaba al llegar a su oficina, estaba seguro que aquella nueva secretaria sería igual o peor que la anterior. Lo único que hacían aquellas mujeres era complicarle más el trabajo, en cuanto llegara todo estaría desordenado y él pelearía por encontrar las cosas.

―Buenas noches. ―lo saludo el guardia nocturno al pasar por recepción, por lo que le devolvió el saludo.

Subió al piso 6, como de costumbre el lugar se encontraba completamente solo a esa hora de la noche. Él solía llegar después de la jornada de trabajo de la mayoría de las personas para disfrutar del silencio. Al entrar a su oficina prendiendo la luz, sorprendiéndose bastante al encontrar todo ordenado y limpio. Al menos la chica nueva era buena limpiando, ahora debía buscar los papeles que necesitaban su atención. ¿Dónde los habría dejado aquella invasora?

Se acercó a su escritorio para dejar su maletín, sin embargo no lo hizo al notar que ahí se encontraba un plato de galletas y un café, que aún seguía caliente, lo que le indicaba que aquella secretaria no tendría mucho de haberse ido o en tal caso aún seguía por ahí. Miro a su alrededor y luego el pasillo, el cual estaba desolado como cuando él paso. Si, se había ido.

Regreso a su escritorio, tomando una galleta. Tenía hambre, no había podido almorzar ni cenar por el trabajo. Cuando iba a tomar la segunda galleta, se topó con una notita pegada en el teléfono. No recordando si él la había dejo ahí con un recordatorio de alguno de sus casos, la tomo y leyó mientras seguía comiendo las galletas y tomando el café.

" _ **Hatake-sama:**_

 _ **Buen trabajo.**_

 _ **Satsuki-san me ha dicho que regresa muy tarde a la oficina, por lo que me he tomado el atrevimiento de dejarle un café y unas galletas. Tómeselo ahorita que esta calientito, le hará bien comer algo después de un duro día lleno de trabajo.**_

 _ **Sobre lo que me pidió antes de irse, lo he hecho. He acomodado los documentos por número de serie y los he acomodado en el lugar correspondiente.**_

 _ **También quisiera informarle que llegaron los documentos que pidió sobre el contrato con la empresa Nara INC, le he dejado esos documentos en su escritorio para que los pueda leer.**_

 _ **Y sobre los papeles que tenían que ver con un caso familiar, se los he entrego ya a su asociado Ne.**_

 _ **Eso es todo.**_

 _ **Buenas noches."**_

El abogado estaba honestamente sorprendido por la eficacia de la nueva secretaria, por fin le habían traído a alguien decente. La nota incluía el método y lugares específicos en donde había dejado cada uno de los casos, así como también las llamadas que recibió y la agenda del siguiente día, algo que ni él había pensado en darle a la chica.

―Al menos sabe hacer su trabajo…―murmuro después del último sorbo de café, el cual había de agregar que estaba muy bueno― ¿Cómo se llamaba...? ―pregunto al aire.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yukihana:**_ Como había dicho antes, esto es una adaptación de la historia de una amiga, espero les haya gustado… votos y comentarios son bienvenidos. Debido a que ella la sigue actualizando y para no alcanzar tan rápidamente la ventaja que ella tiene, las actualizaciones las hare con irregularidad. Si se me ha escapado algún nombre extraño o una irregularidad, espero me lo hagan saber, lo he revisado varias vece pero siempre se ha escapado algo, por lo que no dudo que sea el caso. Espero con ansias saber sus opiniones con respecto a esto.

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_

 _ **Se cuidan~**_


	2. Su vida

**Yukihana:** No soy de las autoras que escriben algo antes del capítulo pero debo hacerlo. Esta historia así como los personajes no me pertenecen. Lo primeros son de Kishimoto-sensei y referente a lo segundo, esto es una adaptación de la historia de una escritora amiga mía, Tetsuna Hibari... Ella ha escrito esta historia para el fandom de Diamond no Ace -para los que gusten leerla- no obstante, a mí me ha gustado bastante y me he preguntado cómo sería con Naruto como protagonista, por lo que termine haciendo esta adaptación con su debido permiso. Eso es todo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia es un genderbender.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **SU VIDA**

* * *

.

En un bar cercano a la firma de abogados de Konoha, se encontraban dos de sus mejores abogados pasando un rato; Hatake Kakashi y Sannin Jiraiya (varón de cabello blanco, ojos negros y piel neutra), abogado especializado en divorcios y/o custodias legales de menores de edad. Y una vieja coincidencia que ambos desconocían, es que el segundo había sido el apoyo de Tsunade en el caso de los hermanos Namikaze, en donde contribuyo para que Gaara consiguiera la custodia de su hermanita menor después de la muerte de ambos padres.

― Pensaba que Sai vendría también. ―Comento Kakashi después de pedir su bebida al barman.

―Obtuvo mucho trabajo de último momento. ―respondió el contrario, ocultando la sonrisa burlona que quería formarse en sus labios.

―Sabe Jiraiya-san, sé que es el jefe de Sai, pero debería dejar de delegarle tantos casos. El pobre es un muerto viviente últimamente.

―No lo hago por maldad. ―aclaro― Ni por querer tiempo libre para ir a...―fingió un ataque de tos antes de revelar un secreto que lo dejaría en mal posición.

― ¿Entonces?

― Son órdenes de Tsunade.

 _ ***Lo siento, Sai. Siendo de ese modo, no puedo hacer nada...***_

Kakashi no dijo más en busca de apoyo hacia el abogado menor. Conocía lo suficiente al Sannin para saber que en verdad no era por su decisión poner la vida del pelinegro al límite con tanto trabajo, y a sabiendas de la historia personal de Sai y su jefa, sabía que aquel trato seguiría hasta la llegada de cierta chica.

―Es raro que aceptes una copa Kakashi. ―comento con algo cercano a la incredulidad y para cambiar el tema inicial.

―He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, necesitaba un trago. ―tomo en su mano el caballito de tequila.

―He escuchado sobre tu nueva secretaria. Dicen que es muy buena y muy hermosa. ―el peli-plateado se remango su camisa y se desato la corbata escuchando los comentarios del contrario.― Además de que es la chica que más ha durado bajo tu cuidado. Ya lleva dos semanas ¿cierto?

Después de escuchar las palabras de su acompañante de trabajo, Hatake cerró los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo al intentar visualizar a su secretaria _ **.**_

 _ ***¿Hermosa? ¿Lo es?... Lo único que recuerdo es que es más bajita que yo... Es pelinegra, creo... No, esa es la de hace un mes ¿cierto? ¿O la de hace un mes era castaña?***_

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, incluso él se sorprendió de que no recodara el rostro o algo mínimo de su ayudante después de dos semanas, aunque eso también le sorprendía. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba aquella chica trabajando para él?

―...Eso ¿creo?...―respondió dudoso.

Ahora que el tema salió a relucir, no recordaba haber tenido que gritar los últimos días y mucho menos recordaba tener encima todo el día a Satsuki regañándole sobre despedir a las antiguas secretarias, lo que significaba que en verdad la chica era eficiente y llevaba tiempo a su lado. Incluso pensaba que alguien más podría darle a la chica algún premio o medalla, llevaba dos semanas. ¡Dos! Un record.

―Eso es sorprendente, a todas las despides en el tercer día. ―alabo el mayor.― La que menos duro fue de una hora. Ese día hiciste una nueva marca. Ese despido fue una verdadera pena, era muy hermosa; con sus curvas y su bus...

―Si no trabajan, no las necesito. ―interrumpió fríamente antes de tomar otro trago.― Además, el físico no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo ineficaz...

―Pues he oído que la nueva chica es igual de hermosa...―Intuía que el peli-plateado intentaba recodar el nombre―...No he escuchado su apellido, pero creo que su nombre es Naruko ¿cierto?

Kakashi solo asintió siguiendo la línea de conversación, no recordaba el aspecto de su secretaria mucho menos su nombre. Si ese nombre no era el correcto, ni modo.

―Me estas siguiendo la corriente, ¿verdad?

Tosió un poco al ahogarse con el licor, había sido descubierto sin mucho esfuerzo por el mayor. Se recompuso rápidamente, intentando aparentar que nada paso.

― ¿Qué quiere que le diga?

― Es un serio un problema que no sepas el nombre de las personas con las que trabajas. ―regaño Jiraiya.― En especial a la persona que tienes a tu lado la mayor parte del día, que es tu secretaria.

― ¿Para qué recodar el nombre de una persona que puede ser fácilmente despedida? ―pregunto secamente.

― Sí. De una persona que es fácilmente despedida porque no le das la oportunidad de acostumbrarse a la nueva forma de trabajar. No tienes paciencia, además de que tú mismo te atiborras en más trabajos y en consecuencia a ellas también. Tienes la manía de pedir orden cuando ni tu vida lo tienes. ―Jiraiya lo miraba severamente.― No solo deben complacerte al ser tan quisquilloso, también deben tratar de sobrellevar el trabajo extra que les agregas con tantos casos...―cada critica atravesaba al Hatake como si fueran flechas.― Crees que nadie tiene vida privada tal como tu...

― Mensaje recibido, Jiraiya-san...―interrumpió con pesar.

― Lo que debes entender es que las chicas que contratan como tu secretaria, tienen que acostumbrarse a su nuevo estilo de trabajo y no van a lograrlo en tan solo un día u hora. ―tomo un sorbo de su bebida.― Deberías tomar un descanso y vivir un poco...

Kakashi suspiro mientras aceptaba el regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño, la escena era una costumbre cada vez que se reunían. Aunque siempre aceptaba las palabras del contrario con gusto, debido a que Jiraiya fue quien le mostro -tiempo atrás- lo que significaba ser un verdadero abogado y no uno corrupto.

Su vida no había sido fácil; su madre los abandono a su padre, abuelo y a él, desde muy pequeño. No le importaba mucho en realidad el hecho de haber sido abandonado por ella, después de todo no fue un gran ejemplo de madre, nunca estando en casa cuando su padre estaba ausente y siempre ignorándolo a él, alegando que aún era joven -una mentira- como para criar a un hijo. Lo que si le importaba y por lo cual nunca la perdonaría, era los problemas que dejo con su partida; una deuda bastante grande por culpa a su adicción a los juegos de azar en los club's que frecuentaba en busca de compañía de jóvenes.

Su padre tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de ser abandono por su mujer convirtiéndose en padre soltero, mientras se hacía cargo también del padre enfermo que dejo la malagradecida. Su abuelo materno enfermo de cáncer y ellos se mantuvieron a su lado a pesar de que el hombre continuamente se negaba, sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo su hija, largándose cómodamente con un hombre más joven y adinerado.

Debido a la enfermedad, su abuelo no pudo continuar con su trabajo y su padre se sacrificó durante meses por sobrellevar la situación pero llego un punto en que le fue imposible hacerlo solo, razón por la que él tuvo que aprender a equilibrar los estudios por las mañanas y un trabajo nocturno en diferentes construcciones durante la secundaria y preparatoria. Lamentablemente la enfermedad de su abuelo empeoro y debido a la falta económica les fue imposible pagar lo necesario para que obtuviera el tratamiento adecuado.

Era un pesar que Kakashi llevaba grabado en su ser. Ahora, después de años, su abuelo no estaba y su padre había enfermado debido al estrés y el desgaste de aquellos años en que se vio solo manteniendo el hogar.

Con sobreesfuerzo humano termino la universidad y entro a trabajar en una de las firmas de abogados más importantes del país, todo gracias a una recomendación de su profesora Nohara Rin, quien le presento a Tsunade Namikaze. Aprendió en carne propia lo malvada que llegaba a ser la rubia cuando se lo proponía, así como también lo exigente que era con respecto al trabajo. Del mejor alumno de su generación paso a ser el chico de los recados de la oficina.

Al principio pensó que era odiado por su jefa y solo lo habían contratado por pena o un favor, sin embargo Jiraiya se encargó de contarle -en secreto-, que la jefa rubia hacia eso solamente con las personas en las que veía potencial. Al principio no lo creyó pero no pudo evitar sentirse feliz al pensarlo, al poco tiempo la abogada le dio la oportunidad de llevar un caso por sí mismo y lo gano, ganándose también que la mujer le diera más oportunidades así.

Comprendió que la intención de la abogada Namikaze era que ganara experiencia desde lo más abajo con la intención de que aprendiera a sobrevivir en aquel mundo lleno de jugadas con _as_ bajo las mangas, que conociera las debilidades de sus futuros compañeros y que se ganara la confianza de algunos, que obtuviera por cuenta propia experiencia y que adquiriera las conexiones necesarias para mantenerse en el bufete sin necesitar que ella lo defendiera. Y lo logro, supero las infernales pruebas de su jefa y ahora era el tercer mejor abogado de la firma, después de ella y de Jiraiya.

Trabajaba arduamente para pagarle la mejor atención médica a su padre, no deseando que pasara lo mismo que con su abuelo. Muy pocos sabían su motivo, así como su pasado. No le gustaba que hablaran de él y por esa razón era considerado alguien frívolo, amante del dinero. No le importaba el concepto que tuvieran de su persona, era su vida privada y no la divulgaría.

 _ ***Que molesto...***_

Chasqueo la lengua, la influencia de la bebida alcohólica hacia estragos en su ser, trayendo a su mente asuntos que no tenían que ver con el momento, y recordándole la mala suerte que tuvo en el pasado.

―...Además, me han dicho que es muy trabajadora la nueva chica...―agrego el hombre mayor retomando la plática sobre la nueva trabajadora.

― Puede ser...

Tomo un sorbo de su tequila no muy convencido, después de todo, su secretaria lo dejaba varado por las tardes. Cuando se daba cuenta, su secretaria se había desaparecido y no volvía a verla hasta el otro día, pensó despedirla hace tiempo pero la realidad era que no le afectaba del todo su ausencia. Por las tardes casi siempre estaba ausente, visitando a diferentes clientes o en el edificio de la corte y en caso contrario de que se quedara en la oficina, la chica dejaba el papeleo que necesitaba listo.

― Es universitaria...

Kakashi observo a Jiraiya, ni siquiera él sabía aquel dato, así que estaba sorprendido de que el contrario sí. No recordaba que Satsuki o alguien más le dijera que su secretaria fuese universitaria pero ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso mismo solo trabajaba medio tiempo... y a veces escuchaba su risa cuando holgazaneaba con los demás empleados. Era una niña que estaba en plena juventud y que gustaba de divertirse. Pero a pesar de eso, le reconocía a la chica que hacia bien su trabajo para ser alguien que carecía de experiencia laboral.

―...Y aun así tiene tiempo para aguantarte, deberían de darle un premio por su fuerza de voluntad...

― No es para tanto...

 _ ***Yo pienso lo mismo, deberían hacerlo...***_

El peli-plateado se negó a decir su pensamiento en voz alta, sé concia lo suficiente a sí mismo como para saber que lo dicho por el mayor era verdad, por lo cual, su nueva secretaria podía ser considerada un ganadora.

― No, no. En verdad es para mucho. ―aseguro el mayor― Y más si se trata de ti, _"colmillo rabioso."_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Al día siguiente~**_

Llego a la firma justamente a las siete de la mañana, su hora habitual y mucho antes que los demás. Subiendo con rapidez a su oficina ya que ese día tenía más trabajo de lo normal. Se encontraba en medio de un caso un tanto difícil y absorbía toda su atención, así como su tiempo. Incluso estaba programando un viaje a Osaka, debido a los diferentes lugares afectados por culpa de un mal contrato entre alianzas entre dos hoteles de renombre.

Entro a su oficina, descubriendo que su secretaria ya estaba allí, dándole la espalda. Sorprendido porque alguien llegara antes que él, se quedó observándola fijamente, su charla de la noche anterior con Jiraiya le provoco curiosidad por los detalles que no había notado, al menos tenía que aceptar que debía conocer algo sobre lo que lo rodeaba. Lo que se supone debía de ser algo cercano para él como lo era aquella chica, que ni su nombre recordaba.

La joven mujer tenía una gran cabellera rubia que sujetaba en dos coletas, era más baja que él, hombros pequeños y su cuerpo era más delgado, incluso podía parecer delicado. Reconocía que tenía una muy buena figura, y como hombre aceptaba que le atraía lo poco que veía.

― Buenos días.

Saludo encaminándose a su asiento, obligándose a no pensar cosas inadecuadas. Todo porque la charla de la noche anterior, después de hablar sobre su secretaria, giro entorno a las mujeres de compañía que el abogado mayor frecuentaba.

Noto como la joven dio un leve salto debido a que la había asustado. La menor lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa y con un pan entre las manos, la había atrapado desayunando. Kakashi extrañamente sintió ganas de reír, ver la expresión de la chica a espera de un regaño le atrajo a la mente, la imagen de un adolescente que llegaba tarde a la escuela por lo que llevaba el desayuno en la boca.

― Buenos días Hatake-sama.

El abogado al fin miro el rostro de su ayudante detenidamente, aceptaba que era una joven hermosa, sus encantadores ojos azules hacían juego su cabello rubio, que agarrado en dos coletas le daban un toque inocente y colegial. No fue su intención observar más abajo pero la ropa que usaba la chica no ayudaba ocultando su cuerpo bien definido; unas caderas tentadoras, piernas delicadas descubiertas en su mayora por lo corta de la falda.

Todo en ella era una peligrosa combinación, su seductor cuerpo y una sonrisa de inocencia pura era algo que no veía todos los días. Era como si le gritara; _"Enséñame a disfrutar, que tú harás lo mismo."_

― ¿Hatake-sama?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar la dulce voz de la joven, se había dejado llevar por una fantasía. Debía dejar de leer aquellos libros que publicaba Jiraiya en su tiempo libre y que no tenían nada que ver con leyes, sino con los placeres carnales.

― ¿Qué tengo para hoy? ―pregunto sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, concentrándose mejor en los papeles que estaban ahí.

― La primera cita del día de hoy...

Naruko dejo a un lado su nerviosismo que le provoco ver a su jefe con el ceño fruncido y callado mientras la observaba fijamente, intentaba mantener un porte profesional y vaya que lo lograba cuando comenzaba a hablar de asuntos legales.

―...también debe repasar con el señor Umino y con su colega Sai los argumentos para el juicio...

Kakashi se mantenía escuchando sus deberes con gran concentración para no pensar en nada más, pero al apartar la vista de los papeles para aclarar una cita de su agenda, quedo inconscientemente absorto en cierta área de la anatomía de la chica y que no había notado por culpa de que ella había mantenido ambos brazos cubriendo esa parte al sostener carpetas.

 _ ***Debe ser menor a Tsunade-sama y mayor a Satsuki... ¿Tal vez "D"?***_

Poco a poco dejo de poner atención a su agenda, intentando adivinar la copa de sostén que usaría su secretaria. Era hombre, tenía sus momentos de debilidad y entre los cuales tiempo atrás, averiguo la medida de su desquiciante amiga Satsuki y de su jefa, la cual presumía cada vez que podía su copa _"F"._

Cuando Naruko se inclinó un poco para corregir un error en la impresión en la agenda de su jefe, Kakashi tuvo un ángulo más atrayente de los atributos de la chica y no pudo evitar dejar volar un poco su imaginación con su joven asistente, ¿serian suaves? ¿Qué cara tendría la chica si los tocaba? ¿No le molestarían durante el día? ¿Se moverían de arriba abajo si la chica estuviera...?

― ¿...take-sama? ¿Hatake-sama?

― ¿Ehhh? ―parpadeo un par de veces, alterado por el repentino grito de su secretaria que lo saco de su fantasía.

― ¿Le sucede algo?

Por unos instantes no supo que decirle a la pobre rubia que lo miraba con sus inocentes ojos color azul, se sentía el peor hombre de la historia. Ella inocente y él un depravado, ¿cómo podría verla a la cara? No se atrevía a decirle que se había quedado absorto por su bien proporcionada parte femenina. ¡Qué mal hombre era! Merecía que Satsuki lo golpeara.

Nunca creyó que volvería a fijarse en una mujer, había dejado de prestarles atención después de convivir con tantas secretarias inútiles y clientas frívolas, preocupadas más por su dinero que por su familia. Y la única mujer que llego a atraerle más allá de lo físico, fue Tsunade, un pequeño desliz que tuvo al conocerla. El gran intelecto e ingenio durante los juzgados fue lo primero que lo atrajo de aquella mujer mayor que él, sin embargo su jefa perdió el encanto en cuanto le dio la primera orden, mostrando su modo demoniaco.

― Hata...

― Perdón, continúa. ―ordeno después de aclararse la garganta y controlar su lívido.― No, perdona. ―volvió a interrumpirla.― ¿Podrías repetir los pendientes después del caso de la empresa Kiri?

― Ah, sí. ―respondió la chica un poco confundida, su ejemplar jefe parecía alterado.

Era la primera vez en el tiempo en que trabajaba bajo el mando del abogado en que lo notaba ausente, en ninguna ocasión anterior había tenido la necesidad de repetir la agenda del día y mucho menos recordarle sus citas o los documentos que debía leer y firmar. Hatake Kakashi era lo contrario a Ne Sai, por lo que ella no tenía gran trabajo como seguramente lo tenía Satsuki al tener que tratar con un jefe problemático.

― Hatake-sama, ¿seguro que se encuentra bien? ―pregunto nuevamente, preocupada del tono rojizo en las mejillas del mayor y que no se marchaba― Si tiene fiebre...

― Estoy bien. ―aseguro recargándose en el respaldo de su silla para alejarse de la mano de Naruko― Prosigue.

― Sí... Bueno. ―regreso a su lugar sintiéndose incomoda, tal vez había hecho mal al intentar tocar la frente de su jefe.― El... El caso del chef Akimichi con su antiguo jefe...

Sonrojada por sentirse una atrevida, Naruko nuevamente proporciono la agenda completamente impecable a su jefe, quien en esta ocasión se concentró en los asuntos que en verdad le eran importantes.

El modo en que su ayudante acomodaba su apretada y saturada agenda para que tuviera al menos un pequeño descanso entre caso y caso, en verdad le ayudaba. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido aquel privilegio, tomar un respiro antes de salir corriendo a ver al siguiente cliente. Estaba satisfecho de que por fin le consiguieran una excelente secretaria, una que sabía lo que tenía que hacer sin que él se lo explique realmente.

― Tráeme un café. ―ordeno al término del repaso de su agenda.

Mientras leía algunos contratos, escucho la aceptación de la chica seguido del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. El café que últimamente le traían sabia realmente bien, desconocía en dónde lo compraba su secretaria pero estaba dispuesto a preguntarle después el nombre del local. No fuera que al final, terminara despidiéndola y tuviera que resignarse con una bebida como la que anteriormente le traían las secretarias anteriores.

No paso mucho para que la puerta fuera nuevamente abierta, inundando el lugar rápidamente con el aroma de la bebida. Su café le fue dejado en su escritorio junto a los contratos que andaba buscando y no encontraba, en verdad la chica era buena, él creía haberlos dejado en el montón de papeles sobre su escritorio y resultaba que los dejo en el escritorio de ella. Dio las gracias y solo escucho como la menor le decía que si necesitaba algo la llamara, que estaría en su lugar trabajando con lo que le pidió. Él simplemente asintió y Naruko se retiró.

Como era común mientras leía contrato tras contrato, las horas pasaron sin que lo notara. Kakashi dejó caer los documentos que estaba leyendo sobre su escritorio, frotando su sien para luego suspirar. Su mente se encontraba llena de puros términos fiscales, necesitaba un respiro, un minuto de relajación. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta para llamar a Naruko para darle algunas indicaciones sin embargo, al abrir la puerta lo primero que noto fue que Sai se encontraba hablando amigablemente con la joven en su escritorio.

La charla parecía muy buena ya que ambos reían, divirtiéndose y atrayendo la atención de las demás personas en el piso que reían al ver a los jóvenes interactuar. Frunció el ceño al verlos así, parecían más amigables de normal.

Le daba igual el entretenimiento ajeno, por lo que no le importo interrumpirlos. Él necesitaba que la chica trabajara, no que se distrajera a la menor oportunidad charlando con todos los de la oficina. Si bien ahora sabía que era universitaria, una joven llena de deseos de libertad, eso no significaba que la dejaría divertirse en horas del trabajo.

― ¡Hey! ―llamo. Rápidamente la rubia volteo a verlo.― Los papeles que te pedí acomodar, los necesito.

― Claro.

Naruko tomo los folders que tenía debajo de sus codos al estar recargada sobre su escritorio y se acercó a su jefe, quien se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar a la oficina, gesto que la confundió, pensó que solo se los entregaría y podría regresar a su lugar, pero al parecer Kakashi no pensaba lo mismo.

― Nos vemos, Naruko-chan. ―se despidió el pelinegro.― Salgamos a comer después.

― Sí.

Kakashi se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Sai que le sonreía como si hubiera ganado algo, desconocía por qué, pero aquel gesto le molesto. No lo dejaría así.

― Le diré a Satsuki que estas aquí. ―le advirtió.

El rostro del chico se tornó azul al imaginar a su secretaria torturándolo para que trabaje, pero al notar la sonrisa de su colega superior hizo un puchero. Kakashi se sintió satisfecho ante la reacción de su joven colega, por lo que no sintió más deseos de torturarlo.

― Acabo de escaparme...―se quejó.

― Vete. ―le ordeno el albino.― Antes de que me arrepienta de no llamarla para decirle donde estás perdiendo el tiempo.

― ¡Cruel! ―Exclamo enseñándole la lengua.

El abogado mercantil simplemente negó con la cabeza ante tal muestra de actitud infantil, dio media vuelta cerrando la puerta de su oficina encontrándose con que su secretaria ya había acomodado sus documentos en el escritorio y solo esperaba para comenzar a repasarlo juntos.

― Perdón la tardanza, pensé que sería bueno que primero terminara los documentos de la mañana antes de entregarle este otro caso. ―explico la chica con una sonrisa, ocultando la pena.― Debía tomar un respiro al menos.

Oh, y esa era una de las razones por la que esa chica de nombre desconocido era buena y no la despedía. Se preocupaba por él y no estropeaba su trabajo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Los días pasaban y una nueva rutina comenzó en el buffet de abogados Konoha desde la llegada de la pequeña rubia Namikaze, la cual moría de felicidad. ¡Trabajaba para el abogado Hatake y no como la amante secreta de su tía Tsunade! ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Aunque tampoco se quejaba de la etapa oscura de su vida en la que trabajo para Tsunade, fue lindo mientras duro. Su tía la llevo a diferentes lugares en varias ocasiones para pasar un _"día de chicas"._ Extrañaba esos días, ya que en momentos así pensaba en su madre, con la cual le hubiera gustado realizar actividades de madre e hija.

Por su parte, Kakashi no notaba ningún cambio en la relación con su secretaria sin embargo tampoco era como si le interesara tener algún acercamiento con la chica. Mientras le fuera útil, no importaba algo más. Aunque aceptaba que en ocasiones era agradable para la vista tener a una chica atractiva a su lado, paseándose por su oficina.

Lo que era obvio para el personal laboral de aquel piso, era el hecho de que el abogado conversaba con Naruko más que con otras mujeres que le ayudaron en el pasado, tal vez no fuera la gran cosa pero teniendo en cuenta el tipo de persona que era el peli-plateado era un detalle importante y es que el abogado lo hacía de manera inconsciente, debido a que la rubia llenaba sus expectativas; su trabajo era impecable y no tenía ninguna queja importante.

Quizás de lo único que podía quejarse de su ayudante, era que cuando menos se lo esperaba, la chica ya estaba holgazaneando con alguien. Parecía ser amiga de todo el mundo aunque apenas los comenzaba a tratar. Si no la encontraba hablando animadamente con Satsuki, era con Sai o algún otro trabajador, incluso una vez la encontró hablando con Tsunade... no obstante, aquella vez lo dejo pasar, se trataba de la jefa de ambos a fin de cuentas.

Y a pesar de aquel defecto, Naruko siempre le entregaba todo a tiempo y en perfecto estado, por lo que aquellos minutos de ocio de la rubia pasaban a ser un cero a la izquierda... o eso le gustaría decir, porque la realidad era que quería que al menos su asistente pudiera diferenciar entre las horas de trabajo con la hora del descanso. Principalmente porque la chica solo trabajaba media jornada, la razón no la sabía...

...De acuerdo, no la recordaba a pesar de que su colega se lo había dicho días atrás y no estaba dispuesto a perder su tiempo intentando recordar el motivo, lo único que deseaba era que la rubia se comportara como un adulto responsable, al menos mientras fungía como su secretaria. ¿Qué dirían sus clientes si la vieran hacer el tonto? Debía mantenerse alerta cuando sus clientes lo visitaban en su oficina, como en ese momento, en el que esperaba a su mejor cliente.

Una fuerte risa proveniente de fuera de su despacho lo hizo suspirar. Su asistente nuevamente estaba holgazaneando, lo sabía porque siempre que escuchaba mucho ruido del exterior y salía a verificar, Naruko resultaba ser el centro de atención y alboroto del lugar. Como jefe tenía que poner el orden y aunque aceptaba que era fácil -ya que solo tenía que llamar a la _bufón_ para que todo se tranquilizara y los demás volvieran a trabajar-, sin embargo, le gustaría ahorrarse hasta ese pequeño esfuerzo.

Con gran cansancio se levantó del asiento y salió de su oficina. No le sorprendió obtener el mismo resultado que veces anteriores; encontrando a la escandalosa de la rubia jugando póker con la secretaria de un socio y Sai. ¡¿Era en serio?! ¡¿Jugaban tranquilamente cartas en horas de trabajo y con los jefes tan cerca?!

Suspiro para tranquilizarse, no debía enojarse y despedirla, no aun. Antes de correrla, debía asegurarse que hiciera su trabajo, al menos asegurar que por ese día no dejara nada inconcluso. Se recargo en el marco de su puerta, cruzándose de brazos miro como las chicas y el pelinegro se divertían jugando sin trabajar.

― ¡Hey! ―alzo la voz a los pocos segundos― Si no trabaj...

― Oh, Hatake-sama. ―Interrumpió con emoción Naruko― ¿Ya termino con su trabajo? ¿Necesita un café? ¿Quiere repasar su agenda? ¿O quiere las carpetas que me pidió acomodar? Si es así, ya las tengo listas.

La pequeña rubia se encontraba a su lado, señalando los papeles. Mostraba su característica sonrisa, resplandeciente de felicidad. El abogado lo adjudico a que posiblemente la chica gano en las cartas, sin embargo la realidad era diferente, su felicidad provenía del hecho de que estaba muy feliz con su trabajo, de convivir con su ídolo.

― Trae las carpetas. ―ordeno, acariciando su frente, le daría un dolor de cabeza.

Y así, una vez más tuvo que rendirse a su intento de despedirla. No podía hacerlo cuando la chica en verdad tenía aquellas carpetas listas para comenzar a trabajar y todos los demás pendientes casi completados.

Además, si la despedía en ese momento en que estaba tan ocupado, se complicaría más su trabajo y empezaría a escuchar los estresantes gritos de Satsuki al regañarlo: _"¿Por qué demonios despides a tus secretarias?" "Sal ahora tú en busca de alguien que te soporte."_ E incluso podría llegar a ser Tsunade quien le llamara la atención: _"¿No crees que sería mejor despedirte a ti?" "Su liquidación saldrá de tu sueldo."_

Grandes sermones que ya se sabía de memoria por culpa de oírlos casi a diario antes de la llegada de Naruko, no obstante, en verdad no era su culpa no poder encontrar una secretaria que hiciera el trabajo adecuadamente.

Él necesitaba a una asistente que estuviera acostumbrada a trabajar jornadas largas, que tuviera los documentos adecuados en el momento exacto, que fuera obediente y eficaz a la hora de trabajar, alguien... alguien como la Namikaze. Si, como ella. Y en verdad esperaba que la rubia no se equivocara, porque de despedirla, le sería difícil encontrar a alguien igual de capaz.

― Hatake-sama, el acuerdo al que se ha llegado...―comenzó a decir Naruko en cuanto él tomo asiento en su lugar.

― Es algo que ambas partes acordaron por lo que no debería de haber problemas a futuro. ―aclaro el abogado, haciendo referencia a la parte que la chica señalaba.

― Entiendo. ―la rubia mostro la segunda carpeta.― Entonces el siguiente caso es el del señor Killer.

― Tomaremos ventaja de la ley...―Al término de una hora, al fin daba por concluido algunas de las especificaciones de los casos que trataría durante el almuerzo.― Puedes retirarte.

― Con su permiso. ―realizo una leve reverencia antes de marcharse.

Kakashi solo pudo ver como su secretaria salía corriendo de la oficina, despidiéndose de los demás a gritos, alegando que se le hacía tarde. Por alguna extraña razón, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que le causo verla correr, olvidándose incluso de cerrar la puerta de la habitación por querer apresurarse a recoger sus cosas.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nuevo día y su secretaria ya se encontraba haciendo alboroto fuera de su despacho. Suspiro, al escuchar las risas detrás de la puerta que lo separaba de los demás. Sin problema y rápidamente identifico las risas del idiota de Sai y de su secretaria Nar... Esperen. ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica rubia?... Negó con la cabeza, derrotado por no ser capaz de recordar... aunque al menos ahora recordaba el tono de cabello de la chica...

...Dejando de lado que no recordara el nombre de su ayudante y regresando al tema que le causaba molestia, lo más probable era que el pelinegro se hubiera escapado de la vigilancia de Satsuki y fuera a _"molestar"_ como siempre -aunque últimamente era a diario- a su asistente. ¿Acaso le gustaba la chica? No, eso era imposible. Hasta donde recordaba, Sai estaba comprometido con la hija de Tsunade, razón por lo que la rubia mayor lo maltrataba directa o indirectamente sin reparo alguno.

― Jajá...―las risas se hicieron más fuertes y una venita de enfado se posó en su frente.

¡Deseaba tranquilidad para trabajar a gusto! ¿Era mucho pedir? Dejo los papeles que revisaba con fuerza sobre el escritorio y se dirigido a la salida. No le gustaba que Sai distrajera a su asistente. No había pasado antes que Naruko no tuviera el trabajo listo por culpa de perder el tiempo, pero no quería correr el riesgo. Y muy en el fondo -y aunque no lo admitiera-, odiaba la idea de que Sai se llevara toda la atención de la oji-azul.

― _Miau~_

Al momento de abrir la puerta estuvo a punto de gritarles que se callaran, sin embargo lo que vio no se lo imagino ni en el mejor de sus sueños. Su secretaria llevaba puesto unas orejas y cola de gato, maullando mientras los demás trabajadores reían junto con ella. Aunque también algunos aprovechados -de los hombres presentes-, estaban sonrojados y miraban con lujuria por lo tentador que lucía la menor con la falda de su traje de oficina muy pegado a sus piernas y cintura, la playera de cuello blanca que marcaba muy bien el pecho de la chica y lo mostraba levemente al tener los dos primeros botones abiertos, sumándole lo sugestivo de los accesorios de gato.

Incluso en él, apareció un leve sonrojo y su temperatura corporal aumento al observarla detalladamente. Aquella joven era demasiado tentadora, un peligro para cualquier hombre. Y él no era la excepción.

― ¡Naruko-chan, eres tan linda!

Salió de su ensoñación al oír la voz de Sai, observando como el varón no perdió la oportunidad y la abrazo muy confiadamente. Frunció el ceño, recordando la razón por la que había abandonado el trabajo. Detener el revuelo.

― ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! ―alzo la voz, llamando la atención de todos.

Las personas ahí reunidas se sobresaltaron al oír y ver al abogado Hatake enfurecido, palidecieron al instante y no tardaron en salir corriendo en todas direcciones como cucarachas cuando encienden la luz. Al final, la única que se quedó al no tener otra alternativa, fue Naruko, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no salir corriendo y mejor mantener una sonrisa -aunque nerviosa- que competía con el sonrojo por ser descubierta en tal momento vergonzoso.

La pequeña Namikaze estaba segura de que su jefe no saldría durante al menos la siguiente hora, le había dejado el suficiente trabajo en su escritorio para ello, por lo que acepto sin pensar mucho el pagar una vieja deuda con Sai, la cual consistía en imitar a un gato con todo y accesorios.

El que los demás empleados salieran despavoridos sin dar la cara, colmo la paciencia del abogado. ¿Primero lo interrumpían en su trabajo y se iban sin pedir perdón? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desquitar su furia con la única que se quedó a afrontar las consecuencias. Le reconocía ese mérito. No obstante, la chica no parecía para nada arrepentida, la veía sonriente, por lo que pensó que tal vez estaba feliz de lo acontecido. Esta vez no lo dejaría pasar, esta vez la despedir...

― Hatake-sama. ―llamo Naruko armándose de valor y fingiendo que nada paso― ¿Desea algo?

La menor paso saliva con dificultad al no tener respuesta de su jefe y solo recibir una gélida mirada que no le aseguraba nada bueno.

― Etto... bueno... ―con desesperación buscaba una salida. ― Oh, cierto. Ya acomode los documentos del caso del señor Shikaku y el caso del señor Rasa. También entregue el paquete que me pidió llevar a la recepción. Los documentos sobre el caso Senju se los he llevado a Tsunade-san, que me dijo que los revisaría as tarde y que más tarde se comunicaría para hablar con usted. También Satsuki me ha pedido entregarle esto. ―tomo de su escritorio una carpeta y se la entregó a su estático jefe.― Es sobre el caso en conjunto con Sa...―se mordió la lengua para no cometer la falta de respeto.―...el abogado Ne y el abogado Sanín. No sabía si había acabado o no su trabajo, por lo que no quise interrumpir. Por cierto, me tome la libertad de leer los papeles de antemano, parece que sus socios han hecho la mayor parte, usted solo debe de firmar.

Habiendo quedado incapaz de despedirla -nuevamente-, reconoció que estaba un poco impresionado por la rapidez de la chica al cumplir sus tareas e incluso adelantar otras, y aun con tiempo de sobra que uso para jugar con los demás. Se aclaró la garganta antes de tomar los documentos, leyéndolos en el mismo lugar y aceptando que todo lo dicho por la rubia, era verdad, solo faltaba su firma.

Ahora, la frase _"estas despedida"_ , se había quedado atorada en sus cuerdas vocales, ¿cómo podía despedirla si había hecho todas las cosas que le encargo y más, a la perfección? ¿Es que esa chica no le daría un motivo para correrla? Entre sus lamentos, sintió la mirada de la rubia sobre él y al verla, se sonrojo levemente al notar que aún no se quitaba aquellas orejas que la hacían lucir tierna y seductora por igual _..._

 _ ***Espera, ¿yo, pensé en ella como tierna?***_

Negó efusivamente, seguro de que aquel pensamiento no fue suyo. Hasta la fecha ninguna mujer le pareció tierna, solo se dividían en las atractivas o las que no lo son.

― ¿Necesita algo más, Hatake-sama? ―pregunto confundida por la actitud de su jefe, el cual no se movía de su lugar en la puerta a pesar de tener los papeles en su mano.― ¿Quiere que le traiga un café? ¿Unas galletas para acompañar? No se preocupe, en un momentos se las traigo.

― Ah, no...

Quiso negarse pero la rubia se había ido sin esperar su respuesta, saltando feliz de la vida hacia la sala de descanso donde estaban las cafeteras. Naruko ya había hablado con Tsunade y había conseguido con gran esfuerzo que su tía aceptara cambiar el café por uno mejor. Una vez detrás de las puertas de la sala en donde estaba e café, Naruko suspiro aliviada, había cometido un error y su jefe pudo haberla despedido, no obstante se libró al no darle tiempo al mayor para pensar en sus acciones.

Al verla alejarse, Kakashi estuvo seguro de ver flores alrededor de la menor e incluso un sol de fondo, y para terminar, los artículos de gato solo aumentaron el toque de fantasía de la escena. Suspiro, evitaría profundizar mucho en los pensamientos incoherentes que la chica generaba en él. Se encerró rápidamente en su oficina, por culpa de la cola de gato que se movía de un lado a otro, término poniendo mayor atención en el trasero de la oji-azul y se sintió mal hombre.

Camino a su lugar detrás del escritorio intentando tranquilizarse al pensar en cuanto odiaba el hecho de no poder despedirla por ser tan revoltosa, ya que cuando quería reclamarle algo, no podía y lo dejaba con las palabras en la boca al cumplir tan espléndidamente con sus tareas.

― ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Pareces cansado? ―pregunto una burlona voz.

― Satsuki. ―Nombro a la mujer al verla entrar en su oficina.― Toca antes.

― Aja. Lo pensare para la próxima.

― ¿Vienes en busca de Sai? ―interrogo después de suspirar ante la actitud arrogante de la mujer.

― No. Hace poco llego a la oficina corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo, y he aprovechado para encerrarlo bajo llave. Además de encadenarlo a su escritorio. ―Contesto con una sonrisa y haciendo girar alrededor de su dedo un par de llaves.― Oh, en verdad esta oficina es igual a la de Sai.

― Claro que lo es, ¿por qué lo dudabas? ―pregunto con resentimiento el abogado.

― Bueno...―miro alrededor con una sonrisa ladina.― Nunca había visto los estantes y mucho menos la sala que incluye la oficina. ―aclaro con burla, clavando dagas invisibles en el mayor.― Siempre pensé que este pedazo en donde están los sofás, eran solo montañas de papeles, cajas llenas de carpetas y folders... incluso creía que era tu tapizado.

― Gracias a la secretaria. ―murmuro el peli-plateado, desviando la mirada.

― Ahora que la mencionas, ¿dónde está Naruko?

― Fue por café y galletas. ―respondió el abogado.― Sin dejarme decirle que no quería las ultimas...

― Típico de ella. ―susurro la azabache para sí.― Ya veo... Y parece que ya te dio los documentos, no te preocupes, solo tienes que firmar...

― Lo sé. Me lo dijo ella... los leyó.

― Oh, sí. Naruko al ser estudiante de leyes es muy curiosa con los documentos. No lo tomes a mal. ―aclaro la azabache.

No quería que el abogado tomara a mal las pequeñas libertades que se tomaba su cuñada en ocasiones debido a su curiosidad innata. No lo diría y lo negaría a voces, pero le preocupaba el bienestar de Naruko, la cual se había mostrado los últimos días más feliz que antes.

 _ ***¿Estudiante de derecho?***_

Ok, aquello lo había sorprendido. No sabía que la menor estudiara derecho. Recordó que en varias ocasiones escucho que era universitaria, puesto que Sai siempre estaba por allí diciéndole a su secretaria _"¿quieres que te ayude con tu tarea?" "Fui el número uno de mi clase, te seré útil, así que pregúntame lo que sea."_ Honestamente pensó que se refería al trabajo, pero pensándolo mejor, Sai ni siquiera hacia sus deberes por voluntad propia, así que sería imposible que hiciera el de otra persona.

― Sí, he visto que lee los casos. Realmente no me molesta.

― Eso es bueno, porque en serio que ha leído todos. ―dijo sonriente la mujer.

― ¿Qué deseas? ¿Solo has venido a molestar a mi secretaria o molestarme a mí? ―pregunto mirando de manera sospechosa a la mujer.― Porque de ser así, será mejor que te retires.

Satsuki sonrió, después de encerrar a Sai había hecho el vago durante un rato, por lo que era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar realmente, sin embargo quería mejor su humor y solo lo lograría burlándose de su hermanita aunque fuera unos minutos.

― Uy, amarguetis.

― Mira quien lo dice. ―Kakashi se mostró a la defensiva.― No es como si tú, tuvieras un mejor carácter.

― Vine a molestar a Naruko. ―respondió enseñándole la lengua, incapaz de negarlo.

Era muy bien sabido que fuera de su grupo establecido de amigos, Satsuki era demasiado fría. La chica no era del tipo alegre y social a diferencia de cierta rubia, que desbordaba alegría al pasar. Ambas eran polos opuestos. Una asociada al sol y la contraria a su contraparte, la luna.

― Déjala en paz, necesito que trabaje y no que esté jugando.

― Naruko siempre acaba su trabajo antes, así que no te preocupes por ello. Estoy segura que ya termino lo que pediste para hoy ¿cierto? ―dijo con cierto orgullo en su sonrisa.― De lo contrario, no te hubiera encontrado tan tranquilo esperando a que te traiga tu café y galletas.

― Trabaja rápido, tengo que admitirlo.

― ¿Verdad? ―sonrió con superioridad― Esta vez te he conseguido la mejor secretaria que pudiste haber deseado; inteligente, hermosa, joven, trabajadora, eficaz, puntual, te tiene en buena autoestima, y poco más...

― No sé a qué te refieres. ―interrumpió el peli-plateado mirando a la mujer.

A Kakashi le molesto ver la sonrisa y mirada de Satsuki, la cual parecía decirle; _"Soy genial, alábame. Me lo debes."_ Jamás lo haría, pero no podía negar que en esta ocasión había acertado en su elección y que le debía un gran favor.

― Pero yo sí. Eso lo hace aún más divertido y entretenido...

― Solo espero que no me hayas involucrado en alguna de tus locuras. ―dijo negando con la cabeza, pidiendo a los dioses que en verdad no se viera envuelto en algo tan problemático.

― Una o dos locuras deberían ser al menos parte del pago por traer a semejante chica a tu lado.

― ¿Qué deseas obtener de todos modos?

― ¿Tan poco confías en mí? ―fingió un tono dolido.

― Dime...

― No quiero, me arruinas mi diversión. ―el abogado bufo― Vamos _"colmillo rabioso"_ , confía un poco más en mí antes de mostrarme la dentadura. No he hecho nada...

 _ ***...Aun.***_

Satsuki sonrió aún más ante su pensamiento, no queriéndolo compartir con el hombre enfrente de ella. No era el momento adecuado para mostrar sus cartas con sus verdaderas intenciones.

― Con lo que me acabas de decir, es obvio que no es cierto. ―contraataco el peli-blanco.

― Tengo que admitir que las cosas están yendo de una manera que no esperaba, pero tampoco es como si no lo hubiera previsto. ―murmuro Satsuki un poco más bajo y solo para ella― Incluso podría decirse que fue lo mejor que en mis planes iniciales. Además debo reconsiderar que de seguir este rumbo, podría meterme en problemas...

Kakashi frunció el ceño al ver a la secretaria murmurar y lamentarse, en verdad desconfiaba de ella. Había aprendido cuando la conoció años atrás, que esa mujer era de cuidado. Era como una víbora silenciosa que se enrollaba en uno, involucrándolo solo en problemas solo por el gusto de ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

― Mejor dime que planeaste.

― Mmm... Supongo que podría decirte mis planes, no existe ningún beneficio para mí y no cambia el rumbo de las cosas el hecho de contarte...

― Entonces, dímelo...

― Pero no decirte tampoco hace la diferencia.―la azabache sonrió con superioridad― Así que prefiero el misterio... le dará un toque más sorpresivo...

Ambos adultos se retaron con la mirada, intentando doblegar la voluntad contraria. Uno queriendo saber y la otra negándose a hablar. Al final, la ganadora fue la mujer, quien sonrió victoriosa cuando el abogado retiro su mirada y paso una mano por su cabello en forma de derrota mientras suspiraba.

― Entonces vete, tengo que trabajar.

― Uy, siento mucho molestarlo señor _"colmillo rabioso"._ ―burlo la azabache― Parece que Naruko no te ha bajado completamente esos humos de ermitaño.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver ella conmigo? ―cuestiono molesto.

― Oh, vamos...―Satsuki resoplo― Todos sabemos que Naruko hace bien su trabajo y te ha quitado mucho estrés...―Kakashi le dedico un gesto indicándole que seguía sin entender.― Siempre había creído que tu mal humor se debía a tu exceso de trabajo; por tu bien dedique horas extras en buscar hasta en los rincones más ocultos de Japón una excelente secretaria y al encontrarla, tuve que convencerla y rogarle mucho para que aceptara trabajar con alguien adicto a su trabajo... Y aun cuando hice todo eso, así me pagas... ―dramatizo y mintió en parte.

Satsuki luchaba por contener la sonrisa burlona que intentaba posarse en sus labios, de sonreír abiertamente su escenita teatral caería como metal al fondo del mar. Después de todo mentía, Naruko era su hermanita política así que en realidad no busco hasta en los rincones, le basto con estar presente en el comedor de su casa. No peleo ni rogo por convencer a la menor, basto con que la rubia escuchara el nombre del afamado abogado para que ella misma pidiera e incluso rogara para que le dieran el trabajo.

―...Pensé que si te quitábamos el exceso de trabajo al menos vería una sonrisa en tu rostro, pero aquí estamos y sigues igual de amargado que siempre. ―se mostró derrotada, concentrándose en seguir el teatro para no echarse abajo.― Ahora sé, que tu naciste amarguetis. ―le apunto con el dedo.

― Comienzas a parecerte a Sai. ―burlo el mayor.

― Tienes razón. ―mostro una expresión de completo horror.― Maldito vago, me contagio su estupidez.

― ¡Hatake-sama, he traído su café! ―Naruko entro con gran efusividad a la oficina, con la diadema de orejas y cola de gato aun puesta.― ¡Waa! ¡Teme!

― ¡Un neko! ―dijo en respuesta la azabache sorprendida de la vestimenta de su hermana.― Pobre de ti, Naruko. Hasta qué punto has llegado para complacer a este viejo pervertido.

Satsuki envolvió a la menor en un fuerte abrazo, confundiéndola un poco por su presencia y su actuar tan repentino.

― ¡Waa! ¡Satsuki, harás que tire el café! ¡Waa! ―gritaba la rubia intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Por mantener la bebida y bocadillos de su jefe a salvo, Naruko ni siquiera había reparado en que su cuñada -a la cual cabe recalcar que odia- la estaba abrazando mientras insultaba a su jefe.

― ¡¿Como que pervertido?! ―exclamo el abogado con algunas venas de enojo en la frente.

― Bueno, es hora de que me vaya. ―la mayor comenzó a marcharse con una sonrisa ladina.― Adiós~

Tanto jefe y subordinada se miraron sin entender que había pasado, decidiendo no darle mucha importancia al asunto al ser conscientes de la horrible personalidad de la azabache, darle más vueltas al asunto solo sería una pérdida de tiempo. Para ambos, la mujer víbora estaba loca.

― Le he traído su café y una cuantas galletas. ―informo Naruko al estar con su jefe a solas.

― Gracias.

― ¿Necesita algo más?

― No por ahora.

― En ese caso me retiro. ―dijo feliz la chica, siendo detenida de la muñeca antes de girarse.

Ambos se miraron, sin saber que había pasado para que sucediera aquello. Kakashi solo había actuado de manera inconsciente al no querer que la joven se retirara. Al recobrar el sentido, Kakashi tomo un sorbo de su café, soltando la mano de la chica y tomando asiento nuevamente.

― Hey, quítate esas orejas y cola.

― Oh, esto...―la rubia quito la diadema con las orejas. Por un momento su corazón se detuvo al tener contacto directo con la piel ajena.― Lo siento, se me habían olvidado que lo traía. ―sonrió avergonzada y sin atreverse a mirar a su jefe.― Ahora si me retiro.

Con una sonrisa en labios y con gran velocidad camino a la puerta, quitándose la cola de gato en el camino, en verdad se había divertido -aunque perdió- contra Sai. Había apostado que soportaba trabajar al lado de Satsuki sin gritarle por una semana y en verdad lo soporto, hizo su mayor esfuerzo e incluso a punto estaba de ganar, un día más y aquel pastel que tanto le gustaba hubiera sido de ella, de no ser porque la malvada de su cuñada se enteró de la apuesta y se esforzó aquel día en hacerla rabiar más de la cuenta, todo con la intención de hacerla gritar.

Bailo e imito a un gato enfrente de sus compañeros de trabajo como pago, pero no sintió nada de vergüenza hasta que fue descubierta por su jefe, al sentir la negra mirada del abogado todo en su cuerpo se alteró a un nivel desconocido. Se había tranquilizado mientras preparaba el café que uso como excusa para escapar de un regaño e incluso se olvidó del asunto por la aparición de Satsuki. No obstante, todo el cumulo de sentimientos regreso cuando fue detenida de manera repentina por su jefe.

Kakashi no perdió de vista a su secretaria mientras se alejaba, sonriendo al visualizar en la espalda de la joven, una notita adhesiva. Estaba seguro de que le fue pegada por cierta engañosa mujer al abrazarla, porque aun recordaba con lujo de detalle cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino cuando la encontró alterando a los demás empleados. Con curiosidad genuina alcanzo a leer el contenido del papel, ¿en qué momento Satsuki había tenido el tiempo para escribir tal cosa?

Una vez que Naruko cerró la puerta de su oficina, se permitió reír un poco. Aun después de un tiempo trabajando con ellas, no sabía cómo describir la relación de esas dos mujeres. ¿Se odiaban o se querían? Lo único que tenía seguro, es que entre ellas había una relación especial.

 _ **"Adóptame.**_

 _ **Soy una gatita muy sola..."**_

Mientras se debatía si decirle o no sobre aquel papel a su asistente, bajo la mirada, encontrando otra nota igual pero con un texto diferente que seguramente se cayó de la espalda de la chica.

 _ **"Soy buena ama de casa..."**_

 _ ***De ser cierto, sería muy útil. Mi departamento necesita...***_

Se sonrojo y detuvo su pensamiento abruptamente. Tales notas, eran sin duda obra de la Satsuki y él había caído por un segundo. Un momento de debilidad...

― Grrrrr... Satsuki maldita...

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la tercera semana, su estrés en verdad había disminuido un poco al tener menos trabajo acumulado. Todo gracias a la habilidad de su secretaria a la hora de organizar su agenda y resolver por su cuenta, pequeños asuntos de manera satisfactoria. Y ahora, al fin después de todo ese tiempo juntos, estaba 100% seguro de que el nombre de la chica empezaba con la silaba "Na". Eso ya era un milagro para él, quien nunca había aprendido el nombre de sus secretarias.

Regresaba a la oficina después de ver a uno de los clientes más importantes que le había cedido Tsunade el mes pasado, alegando de que era momento para que subiera de nivel en los casos que tenía a su cargo... aunque sospechaba que la verdad de aquella transferencia, era que su jefa solo quería tener el mayor tiempo libre posible para pasear por la ciudad y recibir próximamente a su hija, la cual había anunciado regreso. Tsunade se la pasaba avisando, que el próximo mes se ausentaría del trabajo para pasarlo con su familia, dejando a cargo a su mano derecha.

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, se encontró con una escena peculiar; el día de hoy, no solo era Sai, quien distraía a su secretaria con una charla trivial, sino también ahí se encontraba Satsuki. Era una vista rara de ver, siendo que la azabache se la pasaba siempre maltratando al abogado porque no trabajaba, pasando el tiempo vagando y perdiéndolo en juegos con la rubia, sin embargo, ahora ambos holgazaneaban tan descaradamente junto al escritorio de "Na".

― Oh, Kakashi-sempai. ¿Qué haces? ―saludo Sai al notarlo después de un rato en que solo los observo.

― Tomando un descanso junto al ascensor. ―ironizo.

― Es raro que te tomes uno. ―el pelinegro ignoro el tono utilizado. ― Eres un drogadicto del trabajo después de todo.

― Conozco mis limites, sé cuándo tomar un descaso para no caer. ―contesto de manera seria.

― ¿En serio?

Aunque Sai fue el único que expreso su duda, ambas chicas también dudaron de las palabras dichas del abogado mayor.

― En cuanto acabas un contrato, inicias otro rápidamente. Sin contar que siempre trabajas con 8 casos al mismo tiempo. ―suspiro agobiado, de solo imaginarse ese tipo de vida se cansaba― Yo no podría.

― No le tengas envidia, Sai. Más tarde que temprano, Tsunade-san te mostrara lo que en verdad puedes hacer. ―le advirtió en burla Satsuki, riendo con su hermanita por la expresión de horror del pelinegro― Y realmente no sabía que pudieras cuidar de tu salud, Kakashi.

La chica azabache le echó en cara sutilmente las veces que colapso en el pasado y en que ella tuvo que ayudarlo, porque las anteriores secretarias entraban en pánico.

― Al contrario del tonto que tienes al lado, yo sí sé cuidarme. Ese tonto es capaz de lanzarse de un cuarto piso con tal de escapar de ti. ―hizo saber el peli-plateado fingiendo no entender la indirecta.

― ¡Oye! Yo corro por mi vida. ―Se defendió indignado― Claro, como a ti no te persigue una loca maniática con un tubo de hierro cada vez que...

― No te perseguiría si hicieras tu traba...―Kakashi guardo silencio cuando lo interrumpió una voz cantarina, que recién se unía a la conversación desde un lado del abogado menor.

― ¿A quién le dices loca maniática?

― ¡A TI...! ―señalo Sai rápidamente sin fijarse bien que su secretaria Satsuki ya no estaba a su lado izquierdo y quien estaba ahora era su jefa y suegra― ¡...NOOOOOOO! ―corrigió rápidamente, con la esperanza de arreglar su error.

― Oh, así que a mí me dices loca maniática. ―Tsunade sonrió sádicamente.

Con un movimiento de mano de parte de la rubia mayor, Satsuki le presto el tubo de hierro que siempre cargaba para golpear a Sai en sus intentos de escape del trabajo. El pelinegro se hizo pequeño sobre el escritorio en que estaba sentado cuando vio que su secretaria sonreía al entregar su _"herramienta de trabajo"._

Kakashi en ese momento sintió genuina compasión por su colega, el mal habito del contrario, era lo que siempre terminaba metiéndolo en problemas. Por su parte, las jóvenes Namikaze solo reían porque era típico del pelinegro meter la pata enfrente de su suegra.

― Idiota masoquista. ―murmuro Satsuki con una sonrisa.

Con el tiempo al lado de Sai, había aprendido que era más rápido y efectivo atraparlo interponiendo aquel tubo entre sus pies cuando se disponía a correr, huyendo de ella después de encontrarlo en sus refugios temporales y obligarlo a volver al trabajo.

― Lo siento suegra. ―el joven Ne, aunque moría de nervios, intento mantener la sonrisa, poniendo sus manos en frente como escudo para protegerse.

 _ ***De lo que sirve hacer eso.***_

Pensó Naruko. Si una disculpa sirviera para frenar el enojo de su tía, su prima y ella misma, se hubieran salvado de muchos regaños y jalones de oreja cuando eran pequeñas. Además, de que incluso al disculparse, el abogado menor cometió otro grandísimo error.

― ¿A quién crees que estas llamando _"suegra"_? ―demando saber Tsunade, mirando fijamente a su presa.

Sin quitar su sonrisa siniestra y golpeando la palma de su mano con el hierro fue acortando la distancia entre ellos dos.

― Entonces ¿suegrita...? ―otro error― ¿Jefecita...? ―el nerviosismo aumentaba― ¿Mamá...? ―La distancia era menor y el peligro mayor― ¿Mamita...? ―el final era inminente.― ¡YA SE! Madre mía. ―el destino había sido sellado.

Los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en el piso durante los siguientes segundos fueron los gritos del pobre abogado y el metal chocando contra su víctima.

― Para la próxima, mantente callado si es que quieres alargar tu vida. ―le recomendó amablemente la rubia mayor, después de dejar a su yerno casi inconsciente en el suelo.

― Sí. Lo siento. ―respondió como pudo, adolorido en su totalidad.

Satsuki reía abiertamente al ver en tan deplorable situación a su jefe, un pequeño pago por todas las veces que le complicaba el trabajo con sus fugas. Momentos así, era lo divertido de trabajar para ese pelinegro que solo le causaba problemas; por unos segundos podía disfrutar ver, como la tía de su esposo, le daba una paliza por hablar de más.

Pero ante todo, le reconocía algo a Sai, otro hombre en su lugar, desde hace meses hubiera terminado su relación con la hija de la abogada. No cualquiera soportaría el trato de Tsunade, lo que demostraba lo serio que era con el compromiso que tenía con aquella joven a la cual, no veían desde hacía tiempo.

― Idiota...―murmuraron Naruko y Kakashi, quienes se voltearon a ver por la sincronía.

Azul contra negro. La pequeña Namikaze se sonrojo inmediatamente, bajando la mirada al suelo y cubriendo sus mejillas con las manos. El abogado peli-plateado desvió la mirada al lado contrario, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ambos incómodos por la cercanía entre ellos y que no habían notado hasta que uno de sus brazos rozaba al ajeno, pero ni aun así, alguno de ellos hizo algo por separarse.

Las mujeres mayores sonrieron al notarlo. ¡Oh!, en esa interacción había algo muy llamativo, ninguno de los dos era de carácter tímido por lo que debía de haber algo mas ahí.

― ¿Y tú qué? Eres un sádico, siempre torturando a tus empleados con tanto trabajo. ―Sai le reclamo a Kakashi, ajeno a su alrededor.― ¡Auch!

Volvió a quejarse al recibir doble golpe de parte de la rubia mayor y la azabache, quienes estaban molestas porque arruino el buen ambiente que se había creado entre Naruko y su jefe.

― Si fuera verdad, Satsuki estaría en una camilla ahora mismo. ― alego en su defensa Kakashi, separándose de la chica.

― ¿Y yo porque? ―pregunto la azabache.― No soy tu secretaria.

El ambiente anterior se había arruinado por culpa del pelinegro inservible, por lo que no quedaba de otra continuar la conversación.

― Pero lo fuiste y aun ahora hay ocasiones donde trabajamos juntos. ―Naruko asintió en acuerdo con lo dicho por su jefe. ― Aunque soy yo quien sufre más con eso la mayoría de las veces.

― Jajá, soy buena en mi trabajo ¿cierto? — afirmó la azabache con gran orgullo.

― Eres insoportable después de todo. ―susurro la menor, molesta de ver a su cuñada orgullosa de eso.

― Estas es la boquita que alimento cada noche. —le recordó jalando una de las mejillas de la rubia, con una venita de enojo en la frente

― ¡Auch! ¡Auch! Duele. ―se quejaba intentando librarse.

― ¿Ahora ves como sacas de quicio a cualquiera y sin esfuerzo?―le cuestiono Kakashi con cierto toque de burla.

Quería demostrarle a la pelinegra que ella era peor, después de todo, Naruko había demostrado una gran paciencia para con él, lo contrario de la poca que tenía al tratar con Satsuki.

― No la saco de quicio. Así me muestra su amor. ―justifico con soberbia, tomando a su hermanita y abrazándola, poniendo su rostro en sus pechos.― Ella me ama.

― ¡Waaa! ¡Pervertida! ¡Suéltame!

Naruko se sonrojo al extremo de que podía pasar por la luz del alto de un semáforo, empujando con todas sus fuerzas a la contraria pero no lograba separarse, Satsuki era un poco más fuerte que ella.

Y la azabache no tenía intenciones de detenerse, no al menos hasta obtener la expresión deseada en el rostro contrario. Las expresiones siempre transparentes de su _"hermanita"_ era algo de lo que disfrutaba ser causante y en esta ocasión no sería diferente. Sumándole su doble propósito de mostrarle al abogado una pequeña probadita de lo que su hermanita tenía, un cuerpo de ensueño acompañado de él pudor de una colegiala.

Kakashi se sonrojo por tan sugestiva escena que representaban las dos mujeres y las acciones de la mayor al tocar partes del cuerpo contrario. Y vaya que los gritos de la menor no ayudaban a su intención de ignorarlas. Aun si desviaba el rostro, escucharía claramente los gritos de Naruko, exigiendo que dejasen en paz ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Al notar la mirada inquisidora de Tsunade y recordar el lugar donde estaban, desvió su rostro por completo, suspirando para tranquilizarse. Cuando se calmó, fue en ayuda de su asistente, para terminar con aquella escena y no volver a alterarse. La tomo de una mano y la jalo por medio de la cintura con la otra, librándola de las garras de la azabache y acercándola a él. Ambas chicas se sorprendieron por la repentina acción que término con su disputa infantil.

— ¿Are~?

Satsuki cerro y abrió sus manos en busca de lo que le hacía falta y que le fue arrebatado de un momento a otro, justo cuando iba a conseguir que la menor le suplicara dejarla y la obligaría a llamarla, _"Onee-sama" todo se terminó._

El rostro de Naruko se tornó completamente de rojo cuando noto que su cabeza estaba recostada en el pecho del mayor y una mano ajena en su cintura la unía más al cuerpo del varón. Un segundo atrás estaba en brazos de su odiosa cuñada y un segundo después sentía el calor corporal de su jefe detrás de ella, notaba claramente la diferencia física entre sus dos captores, sintiéndose inferior ante el segundo.

― No la molestes...

El asombroso fue genuino en todos los presentes por las acciones del abogado, el cual nunca se involucraba en alguna disputa ajena sin sentido, y mucho menos para defender a alguien más. Algo irónico siendo abogado, pero la verdad es que sin obtener algún beneficio propio, Kakashi no se movía, así las personas enfrente de él estuvieran cerca de los golpes.

Satsuki y Tsunade golpearon con su codo el rostro y estomago de Sai respectivamente para impedir que abriera la boca para decir un comentario fuera de lugar. Estaban seguras de que sería alguna tontería que arruinaría la relación de los otros dos antes de que comenzara algo. Las dos mujeres se sonrieron mutuamente, ¿era posible que ellos dos en verdad...?

Los pensamientos de las mayores fueron como un mal presagio para los involucrados, el cual se manifestó como un escalofrío que recorrió de pies a cabeza a Kakashi y Naruko, quienes se separaron de inmediato, con un leve sonrojo por haber permanecido tanto tiempo en la misma posición, observándose fijamente, sin razón aparente, más que el hecho de hundirse en el anhelo de saber lo más íntimo del contrario.

―...E... Ella debe volver a su trabajo. —justifico rápidamente sus acciones.

El abogado se retiró del lugar, siendo seguido por la menor para continuar sus labores. Ambos fingiendo que no existió aquel sentimiento desconocido que los embargo al tener sus cuerpos cerca.

Sai prefirió alejarse poco a poco, un paso hacia atrás a la vez, intentando no llamar la atención de su secretaria y de su jefa-suegra, quienes sonreían cómplices y de manera demoniaca. El joven abogado, estaba seguro de que bien podrían estar planeando la dominación del mundo y lo mejor era alejarse para no verse involucrado.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de aquel suceso, en los siguientes días tanto Kakashi y Naruko se vieron envueltos en diferentes situaciones poco comunes en ellos y algunos acercamientos comprometedores pero libres de malicia, simples roces inocentes que dieron origen a un rumor que recorrió como pólvora, todos los pisos del bufete por culpa de terceros.

 _ **"La fiera había sido domada por una linda e inocente gatita domesticada..."**_

 _ **"Kakashi podría volverse un león sin garras..."**_

Estaban en boca de todos los empleados de la firma, sin embargo, Kakashi no dio importancia a la situación a pesar de ser víctima de miradas sospechosas o murmullos inentendibles al pasar. Desconocía por completo siquiera de la existencia de tales rumores, y menos le importaba averiguar que murmuraban.

Por su parte, Naruko era más consciente de que "algo" se hablaba de ella en la oficina, pero a ciencia cierta era ignorante de lo que se decía. Suponía que era referente a su conducta; ya fuera alguna babosada hecha en compañía de Sai, quizás alguna travesura a Satsuki e incluso podría ser sobre las golpizas que su tía Tsunade daba a su yerno cuando los encontraba charlando a ambos en los pasillos evadiendo el trabajo del extranjero. Lo que fuera, al final podría ser cualquier otra cosa y ni se trataba de ella con exactitud, por lo que no le dio más importancia.

Al adentrarse a su oficina ese día en particular, vio enseguida a su asistente, la cual era tan puntual como siempre. Naruko ya se encontraba allí, acomodando los documentos necesarios para ese día. En verdad era eficiente y él comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la rutina de que fuera ella quien lo recibía todos los días con una delicioso café y una cálida sonrisa.

― Naruko...―llamo, deseando ver el azul de sus ojos.

La chica volteo rápidamente con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, como era el deseo del mayor. Ella disfrutaba cada día, ya que aprendía nuevas cosas que la acercaban a su sueño de ser una de las mejores abogadas del país y de la desconocida felicidad que sentía al pasar tiempo con su ídolo.

Kakashi la miro confundido por un segundo, desconociendo los motivos de la gran felicidad que reflejaba la chica pero lo dejo pasar, no tenía tiempo para pensar que era lo que le alegraba tan temprano por la mañana, aunque tampoco era como si ella mostrará otra actitud que no fuera positiva. Aun así, lo agradecía, la sonrisa de la chica le era confórtate.

― Buenos días, Hatake-sama. ―saludo con una leve reverencia.― Su agenda para el día de hoy es...

Naruko no perdió ni un segundo en cuanto su jefe tomo asiento enfrente de ella, comenzando a informarle sus deberes por ese día, entregando a la par los documentos correspondientes de cada caso que tratarían.

― Cancela la cita de las 9:00 am y todas las citas que tengo programadas desde mañana hasta una semana. Saldré de viaje. ―dijo sin quitar su vista del teléfono celular.

― ¿Eh? ¿Se ira de viaje? ―dejo de escribir las peticiones de su jefe para observarlo, no había escuchado nada sobre el asunto.

― Así es. Una de las empresas de Osaka que asesoro se ha metido en un problema, debo viajar para allá y arreglarlo. ―explico el abogado leyendo los avances de uno de los casos que estaba por ganar.― Cancela todas las citas de la semana y las que no puedas, solo aplázalas hasta mi regreso.

― Entiendo. ―Naruko volvió a anotar en su agenda, sintiéndose un poco triste ante la idea de no ver a su jefe por tanto tiempo.― ¿Necesita que haga algo más?

― Termina todo lo que te dije ayer... no lo has terminado ¿cierto? ―La chica asintió un poco apenada, iba por la mitad ya que había tenido que hacer un trabajo escolar antes.― Termínalo, luego llamare para decirte que más hacer.

― De acuerdo.

Asintió sintiendo que su alegría se iba. Era la primera vez que no tenía todo el trabajo hecho y es que una de las condiciones de su tía y hermano para permitirle trabajar al lado del abogado Hatake, fue el que no descuidara la escuela por aquel hombre adicto al trabajo.

― Me voy, solo vine por algunos documentos. ―Kakashi se levantó con maletín en mano. ― Adiós.

En su prisa por ir a arreglar las cosas para su viaje, el abogado no se dio cuenta de que se había despedido con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia al pasar a su lado para salir. La puerta del despacho fue cerrada tras la salida del mayor y al quedarse sola, Naruko no fue capaz de contener el enorme sonrojo que se instaló en su rostro, dándole una apariencia semejante a un tomate muy apetitoso y cayendo de rodillas al perder la fuerza en sus piernas. Dejo caer la agenda de sus manos, las cuales uso para cubrir su cara, podía oír su corazón acelerarse y de ser posible, humo saldría de sus oídos.

En el estacionamiento subterráneo, Kakashi se adentró a su auto, poniéndose en marcha hacia su primera cita del día. Fue justo en el momento en que estaba por salir del aparcamiento que freno de golpe, asustando incluso al guardia de seguridad que vigilaba la entrada. Su rostro pasó de un color blanco a un rojo fuego y de una expresión neutral a una de terror...

En ese momento, el pensamiento de ambos fue el mismo...

 _ ***¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ...***_

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **Una semana después~**_

Con el regreso de uno de los mejores abogados de Konoha, se cumplían dos meses desde que Namikaze Naruko había comenzado su trabajo como secretaria de Hatake Kakashi, ganándose un lugar en el corazón de todos los empleados de la firma por su sociable y hermosa personalidad. Además de que todos amaban el café que la menor preparaba. Para todos los miembros del buffet aquel era el primer empleo de la chica en el lugar y solo los familiares de ella sabían que la menor llevaba años trabajando como la asistente de Tsunade, razón por la que era tan buena a la hora de saber manejar a un demonio como jefe.

Muchos de los trabajadores varones del despacho quisieron e hicieron lo posible por conquistarla pero notaron que la pequeña Namikaze no parecía estar interesada en tener una relación del tipo romántica. Además, de que Namikaze Satsuki les había dado a conocer que su esposo -y hermano mayor de la alegre jovencita-, era muy sobreprotector con ella, por lo que les esperaba una misión imposible si querían ser aceptados como prospectos. Sumándole que no solo debían enfrentarse a él, también a los tíos de la joven en cuestión: y aunque no sabían que tan malo sería enfrentar al tío, estaban seguros que el enfrentarse a su jefa, Namikaze Tsunade, sería una tortura garantizada; el claro ejemplo sería Sai Ne, quien sufría día a día la tortura laboral.

La conclusión a la que llegaron fue que su amor debía ser solamente platónico, ya que según lo dicho por Satsuki, era un suicidio completo el querer algo más que una amistad con la hermosa rubia.

Ninguno querían morir, y aunque existía la mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir y tener una oportunidad de mantener una relación amorosa con Naruko, primero debían convencerla a ella de aceptarlos y soportar ser el juguete de su jefa como pago por querer ser parte de la familia y ser odiado por todo el mundo por culpa de la envidia de tener atan hermosa novia.

Y aunque eso último no sonaba mal, preferían mantener un amor platónico por la hermosa y enérgica chica rubia de ojos azules. Observarla siendo feliz y animosa en la lejanía... como una mariposa inalcanzable. Como el sol que ilumina cada día brindando felicidad pero peligroso y homicida si te acercas demasiado.

Por otro lado, las mujeres del despacho querían a Naruko como una hermanita al ser la menor de todas y la ayudaban con cosas de la universidad al enterarse que aparte de trabajar, estudiaba leyes y su sueño era ser la siguiente Tsunade, en el mundo legal. Sin duda alguna, se habían encariñado con ella y rogaban a los dioses en los cielos que el adicto al trabajo que tenía como jefe, no la despidiera en uno de sus tanto arranques.

Todos los empleados estaban de acuerdo que era solamente porque la menor era perfecta e impecable en su trabajo, que aún mantenía el puesto, ya que a pesar de que el humor del abogado había cambiado, eso no significaba que se llevara bien con su secretaria, a la cual cargaba de pendientes incluso no estando en la ciudad.

A pesar de que Kakashi había salido de viaje una semana atrás, llamaba varias veces al día a la oficina, solamente para ordenarle a Naruko sus deberes, exigiendo que todo estuviera en orden a su regreso. Llenándola de más trabajo del que debía tener, solamente para asegurarse -al no poder verla- de que estaría en su puesto de trabajo muy ocupada como para interactuar con los demás.

El personal, jamás había visto una conversación que no fuera relacionada con el trabajo entre Kakashi y Naruko, sin embargo, lo irónico o lo extraño, era que ante todo veían que la pequeña Namikaze tenía en un pedestal a su jefe, maravillada por lo buen trabajador que era. Cegada por la experiencia del varón y su deseo de superarlo en un futuro cercano, junto a Tsunade.

Una semana exacta desde que el abogado se había marchado y el día era como cualquier otro, lo único sobresaliente, era que Kakashi había regresado de su viaje a Osaka a medio día, encontrando a casi medio mundo jugando con su secretaria póker. Sin perder tiempo, el peli-plateado les hizo un llamado de atención por holgazanear en horas laborales y termino por encerrarse con la chica en su oficina para ponerse al día con sus pendientes en la ciudad.

Si, un día normal y sin problemas... o al menos eso pensaron los empleados del bufete de Konoha, hasta que escucharon el grito que marcaría la racha de la desgracia en aquel despacho de abogados.

― ¡Usted no puede despedirme, yo RENUNCIO!

.

* * *

 _ **Yukihana:**_ Bueno, hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta pequeña adaptación. Poco a poco avanzare debido a que la historia todavía no está terminada en la original y no quisiera alcanzarla, aunque creo que lo haré a este paso...

TETSU, PONTE A ESCRIBIR! Jajaja...

Soy de las escritoras, que entre más votos y comentarios tiene una historia más rápido público, por lo que ya saben cómo llamar mi atención... Jajaja...

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


	3. Nuestro tiempo Prt 1

**Yukihana:** No soy de las autoras que escriben algo antes del capítulo pero debo hacerlo.

 **Esta historia así como los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Lo primeros son de **Kishimoto-sensei** y referente a lo segundo, esto es una adaptación de la historia de una escritora amiga mía, **Tetsuna Hibari**... Ella ha escrito esta historia para el fandom de Diamond no Ace -para los que gusten leerla- no obstante, a mí me ha gustado bastante y me he preguntado cómo sería con Naruto como protagonista, por lo que termine haciendo esta adaptación con su debido permiso. Eso es todo. Nos vemos en las notas finales.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia es un genderbender.

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo. Parte 1**

* * *

.

― ¡Usted no puede despedirme, YO RENUNCIO! ―exclamo enojada.

Sin darle tiempo al varón enfrente de ella, dio media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Un gran azote perteneciente a la puerta inundo la oficina cuando la chica salió sin mirar atrás. Más que frustrado y enojado, Kakashi lanzo al suelo los papeles que tenía en mano, cuando se disponía a lanzar cuanto objeto estuviera al alcance de su mano en el escritorio la puerta fue nuevamente abierta aunque no en su totalidad.

― ¿Sabe una cosa? ―Naruko asomo la cabeza por la pequeña apertura que abrió.― Mejor usted despídame, así puedo cobrar mi cheque…

La rubia estaba segura de algo, no había soportado por más de dos meses el pésimo carácter del mayor y el exceso de trabajo por nada, además de que la escuela no se pagaba sola. Al menos sacaría provecho de la situación.

― ¡Largo, estas despedida! ―exclamo Kakashi con una venita en la frente.

No podía creer lo sucedido, ¿quién o que se creía que era esa chica? Cuando la rubia le mostro la lengua ya no razonaba por culpa del enojo, por lo que termino lanzando un pisapapeles de su escritorio hacia la puerta. Naruko cerró rápidamente, estremeciéndose levemente al oír el choque del objeto lanzado contra la puerta. La universitaria tomo sus cosas de su escritorio y al momento de darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar y no volver, una grata visita se hizo visible a sus ojos al abrirse las puertas del ascensor, sonrió y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó a aquella jovencita que le había alegrado su terrible mañana.

― ¡Inoo! ―grito más que emocionada.

Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo de manera inevitable; Naruko encima de otra hermosa rubia que ocultaba uno de sus bellos ojos azules detrás de un flequillo de lado, piel clara, con un cuerpo delgado, pecho agraciado y de estatura alta, digna hija de Tsunade.

― ¡Naruko! ―saludo riendo ante el gran recibimiento que le dieron.

Había pensado en sorprender al no anunciar su llegada pero al final la sorprendía fue ella al ser literalmente tacleada en el momento en que puso un pie en el piso debajo de la oficina de su madre, había querido ir a saludar primero a su prometido y luego ir a ver su progenitora, pero nunca creyó toparse con su prima en ese momento.

― ¡Te he extrañado mucho, Ino! ―casi gritaba la chica de doble coleta abrazando a la contraria fuertemente, no permitiéndole ponerse de pie.

― Jeje... Yo también Naruko.

― No has cambiado nada, Naruko. ―aseguro una voz gruesa, uniéndose a la conversación de las jóvenes.

Ambas chicas levantaran su mirar a un costado, encontrándose con un hombre muy guapo de cabello largo y ojos de un color azul, piel blanca. Rio un poco al ver como el rostro de su sobrina se iluminaba, correspondiendo la sonrisa que le dedico desde el suelo.

― ¡Tío Daaan! ―exclamo alargando el nombre felizmente la castaña, levantándose del suelo y abrazado al hombre que la recibió gustoso.

Había extrañado tanto a su prima y tío, principalmente porque este último era el único de los adultos de su familia que le apoyaba a pesar de su manera de hacer las cosas; ella era del tipo de persona que no pensaba en lo que haría o diría, simplemente lo hacía y eso era lo que siempre la metía en problemas, mientras su hermano y tía le regañaban, Dan era quien le ayudaba a que no fueran tan severos

Al separarse del abrazo, Dan acaricio la cabeza de su sobrina haciendo que le regalara una sonrisa aun mayor. Le agradaba saber que sus dos sobrinos podían sonreír con verdadera felicidad a pesar de su trágico pasado.

― Es bueno verte bien, pensaba ir a su casa más tarde y ver también a Gaara. ―informo con gran alivio al verla saludable, últimamente al preguntarle a su esposa por su sobrina no obtenía una respuesta directa― ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí?

― ¡Ino-chan! ¡Ino-chan!

Tío y sobrina detuvieron su conversación al escuchar los gritos a sus espaldas, al voltear para descubrir de que se trataba se encontraron con Sai, quien exhibía una gran sonrisa de felicidad de ver a su prometida. El pelinegro se lanzó al cuerpo de la joven que apenas se reincorporaba del suelo, abrazándose muy fuertemente a su cintura y restregando su rostro, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Se había aprovechado que ese día Satsuki no había ido a trabajar, para ir a hablar un rato con Naruko pero nunca imagino que terminaría por encontrarse con su amada.

― Sai, te he extrañado. ―dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa, abrazando el rostro de su prometido y llevándolo a su pecho, ahogándolo.

Por estar embriagado por la felicidad del momento, el abogado no reparo en el hecho de que si no se movía moriría felizmente ahogado por la exuberante delantera de su novia, simplemente la levantó rápidamente, cargándola entre sus brazos para darle vueltas en el aire para luego besarla sin recordar que no estaban solos.

El peli-azul no soportaba ver a su hija siendo abrazada por Sai pero trato de resistir su impulso de separarlos, todo porque su pequeña lo amaba y habían pasado un año sin verse, además de que la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su princesa le parecía hermosa. ¡Maldito fuera Sai por ser el único que la hacía sonreír de ese modo! Como una doncella pura y enamorada. Con esfuerzo soporto verla siendo alzada por otras manos que no fueran las suyas, que lindos eran los tiempos en los que su princesa disfrutaba siendo alzada por él mientras jugaban en el jardín de la casa, pero lo que no soporto y termino con su paciencia, fue el hecho de verla siendo besada. ¡La pureza de su pequeña, estúpido! Con gran rapidez se acercó y separo a la pareja. Protegiendo a su pequeña entre uno de sus brazos y su pecho, manteniendo al desgraciado lejos por medio de su otro brazo.

Naruko no contuvo la risa que le causo ver el comportamiento de su celoso tío, haciéndola recordar algunas escenas del pasado en que el mayor había actuado de la misma manera. Y es que a pesar de la dulce y tranquila personalidad de Dan, ni Ino ni ella se habían salvado en el pasado de protagonizar la escena del _"sobreprotector y celoso tío o hermano mayor_ " que en cuanto veía a un varón acercarse a sus pequeñas le gruñían.

― Aléjate. ―fue la seca y simple advertencia del padre.

― Oh, suegro. ¿Cómo ha estado? ―pregunto Sai con tranquilidad aunque realmente nunca poso sus ojos en el varón al centrarse solamente en su novia que le sonreía desde el agarre de su padre.

De haber puesto atención, el pelinegro hubiera notado la mirada asesina que le dedicaban los ojos azules de su suegro pero es que en esos momentos para el pelinegro todo a su alrededor había desaparecido; era como si se encontraran encerrados solamente su amada y él en un mundo de dos. Aquella sonrisa dulce y juguetona acaparaba toda su atención, y alocaba su corazón. ¡Oh, Ino! ¡Era su amada Ino!

― ¿A quién crees que llamas suegro? ―gruño el mayor con un tic en la ceja.

Ino no podía creer que a pesar de su edad sus padres aun fueran sobreprotectores. Durante años, ni Naruko -aunque tampoco era que a su prima le interesara- ni ella, pudieron formalizar una relación por muy amistosa que fuera con algún hombre que no fuera familiar. Solo hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero, alejándose de la vista protectora de sus padres por un año, fue que pudo tratar con algunos varones simplemente como amigos, entre ellos estaba Sai, quien la enamoro con sus tratos mimosos y su lado inesperadamente romántico, haciéndola sentir como si fuera la única mujer para el pelinegro. Mantuvo su relación con gran esfuerzo en secreto de su familia, a excepción de su prima querida, que la felicito y la apoyo.

Cuando cumplió dos años de relación con el pelinegro volvió a Japón para visitar por algunos días a su familia, aprovechando para informarles de su noviazgo y anunciarles que se comprometía con el amor de su vida. Había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio que Sai le hizo en su segundo aniversario. Sus padres y Gaara, odiaron al extranjero desde el mismo momento en que vieron a la pequeña rubia acercarse en el aeropuerto con su compañía, y pusieron el grito en el cielo cuando les confeso el motivo de la visita.

Los mayores aceptaron el compromiso al ver la ilusión de su pequeña, ocultando muy bien su esperanza de que aquella relación terminara y no precisamente en el altar. Ino regreso a Inglaterra después de dos semanas debido a que debía continuar con sus estudios, por otra parte, Sai se había graduado un año atrás como abogado, por lo que Tsunade se aprovechó de eso para ofrecerle trabajo en su bufete -y así separarlo de su hija-. Trabajo que Sai acepto para intentar ganarse a sus suegros con el tiempo.

Y como medida de seguridad para evitar el mismo problema en el futuro, ambos padres acordaron que en esa ocasión, Dan acompañaría esa vez a su hija dándole como excusa que planeaban abrir otra oficina en el extranjero. De ese modo lo novios se vieron en la necesidad de mantener su relación a distancia a base de llamadas, mensajes y video-llamadas, rogando que la chica terminara pronto con su educación.

― Papá…―llamo con una sonrisa al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre―…no pasa nada.

― Si, suegrito, no pasa nada. ―apoyo Sai.― Sabe muy bien que cuidare de su hija y le daremos muchos nietos muy…

― Oh, nietos. ¿Y quién dijo que te dejaría tocarla? ―la voz de cantarina de la jefa mayor se hizo presente estremeciendo a las jóvenes.

― Ella. ―contesto Sai de forma automática sin percatarse quien le hablo.

Aun permanecía embobado en su novia que le señalaba que volteara con un adorable sonrojo, un año sin verla había hecho que en ese momento perdiera toda capacidad de sentir miedo y quedara hechizado. Y fue de ese modo hasta se supo tocando el suelo y con un dolor en el costado, había cavado su propia tumba por distraído.

― ¡Mamá! ―grito Ino intentando zafarse del agarre de su padre para ir a ayudar a su amado― ¡No golpees a mi novio!

Naruko sintió pena genuina por el pelinegro pero aun así no pudo evitar reír al verle en el suelo por distraído, de haber puesto atención hubiera podido esquivar el golpe de su tía, tal vez… bueno, ni poniendo toda su concentración se hubiera librado pero a menos no le hubiera llegado el golpe de la nada.

― Vamos Ino, déjame abrazarte. ―Tsunade abrazo fuertemente a su hija, ignorando su reclamo anterior.

Envolvió entre sus brazos a su pequeña cuando la libero su esposo, en verdad la había extrañado y sin que la menor lo notara, con su pie o más bien con el tacón de su zapato, golpeo una vez más al abogado que seguía en el suelo. Si por ella fuera, de ese modo estarían todos los hombres que quisieran o lastimaran a sus dos pequeñas.

― ¡Auch! ―se quejó fuertemente Sai, el golpe dio directo en una de sus costillas.

El quejido del chico hizo reír a los adultos y a Naruko, sin tomar en cuenta los reclamos de la rubia recién llegada.

― ¿Qué? Si es hombre debe soportar eso y más. ―Tsunade tenía una gran sonrisa.

― ¡Mamá! ―grito Ino.

― ¡Dejen de hacer ruido! ―exclamo furioso Kakashi saliendo de su oficina.

Estaba enojado por culpa de su discusión con su ex-secretaria, así que se desquitaría con quien sea y los suertudos habían sido quienes estaban armando un gran escándalo afuera de su oficina, sin embargo enmudeció de miedo al darse cuenta que esos suertudos eran su jefa y su familia, así como el idiota de Sai y su antigua secretaria, aquella niñata que le grito. A pesar de las ganas que tenia de gritarle que se marchara de una vez, se contuvo al tener a su jefa de frente no quería oírle hablar sobre la perdida de dinero que se generaba con los constantes despidos.

― Bien, en todo caso me robo a Ino, ¿puedo? ―pregunto la rubia de dos coletas ignorando al peli-plateado y terminando con el silencio que se formó por su intervención.

La familia parpadeo unas veces, saliendo del aturdimiento para mirar a la menor que pedía llevarse a su confesora. Naruko ya tenía agarrada a su prima del brazo, mostrándoles a sus tíos su mejor carita de cachorro para que le concedieran el permiso.

― Naruko, aun estas en jornada de trabajo. ―Tsunade entrecerró los ojos, tenía un mal presentimiento, su sobrina no era de dejar el trabajo botado por capricho.

Dan e Ino miraron a la estudiante, quien incremento el _"poder convencitivo"_ de su expresión; ojos a punto de llorar, mejillas sonrojadas y un tierno puchero en sus labios tentadores. ¡Ahh! Que un dios los amparara, porque ellos estaban a punto de sucumbir, incluida la demoniaca jefa de todos. Kakashi se estremeció de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que veía en su ex-ayudante una expresión tan adorable.

―…Al… al menos termina… termina con tu hora de trabajo de… de hoy…

Tsunade intentaba contener los deseos de darle el _"si_ ". **_*No puedo tener favoritismo…*_** se decía a sí misma pero la realidad era que quería eliminar la distancia entre ella y su sobrina para abrazarla.

― Oh, si ese es el problema, ya está solucionado. ―Dijo con una sonrisa radiante, jalando a su confesora que no se resistía.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―Tsunade arqueo una ceja.

― Me despidieron. Así que me retiro. ―le comunico a su tía saliendo del lugar con su prima― ¡Fue bueno verlo de nuevo tío Dan!

― Nos vemos al rato mamá, papá. ―se despidió Ino antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran.― Adiós Sai.

Le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con su amado pero viendo debajo de la máscara alegre que tenía como expresión su prima se dio cuenta que había algo mal con ella, razón por la que no dudo en dejarse guiar.

Los restantes solo pudieron ver a las jóvenes irse, confundidos por lo que había pasado en todo ese rato. Una vez el elevador marco que descendían, el primero en salir del shock fue Dan, quien no dudo en preguntarle a su esposa.

― ¿No trabajaba para ti?

― Lo hacía, pero se lo pase a un arrogante e inútil trabajador…―respondió con una sonrisa diabólica a la par que volteaba hacia su abogado estrella, quien justamente empezaba a dar media vuelta para encerrarse en su oficina― ¡Kakashi Hatake!

Sai hubiera jurado que su jefa en ese mismo momento parecía la chica de la tan famosa película del _"el exorcista"_ principalmente cuando giro la cabeza para detener al abogado adicto al trabajo. El peli-plateado se sobresaltó y se erizo casi como gato asustado al oír el grito de su jefa. ¡Maldita chica! No le había bastado con arruinarle su regreso de aquel agotador viaje, sino que se había encargado que su jefa se enterara en menos de una hora que ahora tenía que pagar una nueva liquidación y tenía que contratar a alguien más para el trabajo. **_*¡Maldita sea!*_**

 ** _::::_**

Las jóvenes al salir del bufete tomaron un taxi para ir a casa de la Namikaze, se mantenían abrazadas en el interior del auto; un año sin verse y manteniéndose en contacto a través de llamadas muy difícilmente, no era suficiente para ellas que eran muy unidas. Por ello, volverse a ver era algo que necesitaban, tenían tanto que contarse. Aun así, a Ino le parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de su prima; su alegre y escandalosa compañera de juegos se mantenía simplemente a su lado, callada.

La actitud de Naruko se debía a que realmente no podía creer lo que había pasado en cuanto su jefe regreso del viaje. Había esperado a que llegara ese día con gran entusiasmo, nunca pensó que todo se volvería tan horrible por el imbécil de su jefe. Lo único bueno y que le alegraba de aquel difícil día, fue el reencuentro con su confesora más antigua.

― Vamos Naruko, me vas a sacar el aire. ―dijo la recién llegada sonriendo― ¿Naruko? ―No obtenía ninguna respuesta por lo que comenzaba a preocuparse― ¿Te sucede algo en el trabajo? ―tanteo terreno.

― Mi jefe es un idiota. ―susurro al fin la afligida.

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo? ―le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al ser incapaz de alejarse del abrazo.

Ino estaba convencida de que no era nada grave, seguramente el _"idiota"_ solo le había hecho ver a su prima algún error o le menciono algo que la desanimo, después de todo aquel hombre era el ídolo de su prima por lo que cualquier comentario negativo Naruko lo tomaría muy a pecho.

― ¿Me hizo algo? ―repitió con tono sarcástico.― Me hizo lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer. Ese idiota me hizo algo que nunca debió pasar, no ahora.

― Pero… ¿Qué? ―pregunto la chica Kato ahora si preocupada.

Ante el mutismo de Naruko, Ino comenzó a preocuparse más al pensar que en verdad fue algo grave. Más tarde llamaría a su madre para que le hiciera pagar a Kakashi cualquier cosa que le hizo a su prima. Nadie se metía con su familia, mucho menos con su casi hermana y salía ileso.

― Nee~ Ino. ―cambio su tono de voz a uno juguetón― ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de Sai? ―pregunto realmente curiosa.

― ¿Ehhh?

 ** _::::_**

― ¡Regrese! ―grito Naruko al momento de entrar junto con Ino a su casa.

― ¿Qué? ―Satsuki se asomó desde la sala confundida― ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ―pregunto extrañada, no era hora de que su cuñada llegara.

La razón por la que Satsuki se encontraba en casa era porque había pedido específicamente ese día libre para pasarlo de lo mejor con su esposo, aprovechando que Naruko estaría muy ocupada con la llegada de Kakashi de su viaje. Se había sorprendido por el grito de su hermanita mientras preparaba algunas cosas en la sala para la tarde romántica que ahora parecía haberse cancelado.

― Es un gusto verla de nuevo, Satsuki-san. ―dijo Ino haciendo una leve reverencia al ver a la mayor.― Perdón por la intromisión.

― Ah, Ino, bienvenida. ―hablo nuevamente sorprendida pensando en la ruina de sus planes no noto a la otra joven.

La azabache ya no sabía que estaba pasando, todo había pasado tan rápido. Y obtenía una sorpresa tras otra.

― Sí, llegue hace unos minutos. Fui al bufete para ver a mamá, pero fui traída aquí por Naruko. ―explico la joven Kato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― ¡Hey teme! ¿Hay helado? ―pregunto a gritos la rubia Namikaze desde otra habitación.

Tanto Satsuki como Ino miraron a un lado, donde se suponía debía haber estado Naruko. ¿En qué momento se trasladó a la cocina? La rubia se quitó sus zapatos y siguió a la mayor a donde estaba su prima, encontrándola husmeando en varios muebles y el refrigerador.

― ¿Quedo algo de la cena de anoche? ―pregunto Naruko revisando varias cacerolas con un dulce en la boca.

― ¿Eh? ―Satsuki estaba confundida.

Las jóvenes habían aparecido tan repentinamente, luego su hermanita sin que se diera cuenta ya se encontraba asaltando su cocina; sacando un bote de helado, algunas sobras de la cena, un par de rebanadas de pastel entre otras cosas, todo sin darle una explicación. Observo como la chica de doble coleta tomaba una cuchara de un cajón y la hundía en el helado para tomar una porción y luego saborearlo.

― Como pensé, el helado de chocolate es el mejor. ―dijo Naruko con una sonrisa, empezando a buscar en las alacenas de arriba alguna otra golosina.

― ¿Qué buscas? ―pregunto Satsuki preocupada, su cuñada no pensaba comer todo eso ¿verdad?

Su hermanita estaba actuando raro, más raro de lo normal, comparado a la semana en la que Kakashi no había estado por su viaje o las veces en que cometía alguna travesura que deseaba ocultar de Chris, ahí sucedía algo.

― Galletas, bombones… no se… lo que sea para comer. ―contesto la chica siguiendo en su búsqueda de comida.

― Están en el mueble de a lado, segunda puerta. ―indico la mayor cruzándose de brazos, con su mirada fija en la extraña chica que no tardo en rebuscar en los lugares indicados.

― Satsuki-san, ¿qué tipo de relación tiene el jefe de Naruko con ella? ―pregunto repentinamente Ino, atrayendo la atención de la mujer casada.

Por la plática que habían tenido en el taxi, la recién llegada suponía que el comportamiento extraño de su prima radicaba y giraba alrededor del abogado. Quería recolectar toda la información disponible antes de enfrentarse al demonio que trabajaba para su madre.

― ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? ―pregunto confundida la señora Namikaze.

― Bueno...―dudo si era prudente contarle a su prima política, después de todo tenía un largo historial de burlas hacia su prima de sangre.― Vera, la realidad es que Naruko-chan me dijo que su jefe era un idiota, porque le hizo lo peor que podía hacerle.

Las dos intercambiaron miradas y luego regresaron su atención a la tercera, la cual ya había sacado dos cajas de galletas, una bolsa de bombones y dos bolsas de frituras, así como también un recipiente con cereal y unos panqueques ** _. *¿Piensa comer más?*_** se preguntaron ambas al verla hurgar en otros muebles.

― Bueno, no sé qué pudo haberle hecho el idiota de Kakashi pero no creo que haya sido algo tan malo...

― ¿Segura? ―señalo a la joven asaltante.

Satsuki guardo silencio al ver a su hermanita llenarse los cachetes con las rebanadas de pastel, parecía un adorable hámster. Queriendo convencerse de que en realidad lo que estuviera pasando no era tan malo y su hermanita estaba exagerando. Conocía a Kakashi lo suficiente para saber que era un hombre honorable, no le haría algo fatal a su hermanita ¿verdad?

― Para empezar, Naruko ¿qué haces aquí? ―tenía que tener respuestas.

― Me despidieron, no tengo razón para estar en el bufete y la tía Tsunade ya no me necesitara, tiene a Ino ahora para ayudarle. ―explico tranquilamente la rubia, llevándose otra cuchara de helado a la boca.― Así que disfrutare de mi primer día libre en mucho tiempo. No tengo trabajo, no tengo escuela, no tengo nada que hacer. Por ello hare lo que se me da la gana.

― Tenías una pijamada con Hinata. ―le recordó.

― La cancelo ayer, tenía un asunto urgente que atender el día de hoy con su novio. ―respondió metiéndose una galleta en la boca.

― ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ―pregunto con un tic en la ceja― Hoy era mi día con Gaara.

― Por eso no te lo dije, quería arruinarte el día. ―aclaro sin vergüenza.― Iré a mi habitación.

Al decir su última palabra se retiró de la cocina con todo su botín en manos, mostrándole a su cuñada una gran sonrisa. Ese round era de ella. Tanto Satsuki como Ino miraron como Naruko se alejaba cantando alegremente alguna canción.

― No se preocupe, Satsuki-san. ―atrajo la atención la rubia― Iré a hablar con ella y luego me la llevare a mi casa, para que así, usted y Gaara-niisan puedan tener su noche.

― ¡Oh! Gracias Ino. Te debo una y llámame solo Satsuki. No necesitas ser tan formal. ―le dio una caricia en el cabello.

Debido a que cuando comenzó su convivencia con los hermanos Namikaze y su familia, Ino estaba por marcharse al extranjero, en realidad no había convivido mucho con ella pero sabía por palabras de su esposo, de su hermanita y por lo demás integrantes de esa hermosa familia, que la pequeña Ino era un dulce envuelto en miel, tal vez un poco traviesa pero buena chica.

― Claro, entonces voy con Naruko.

Ino siguió el camino de migajas que había dejado a su paso su prima hacia el segundo piso y al entrar a la habitación, la encontró hecha bolita entre sus cobijas pretendiendo ver la televisión mientras se abarrotaba la boca con la comida hurtada. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama y se sentó a un lado del bulto, tomando el control de la televisión sin que lo notara y apagando el aparato.

― ¡Oye! Mi programa…―exclamo con un puchero.

― Necesitamos hablar. ―dijo seria.

Como si hubiese sido una orden de un comandante militar, Naruko se sentó sobre su cama, quedando de frente a su prima mientras se comía una galleta más. _"Nada mejor para la depresión que la comida..."_ o eso era lo que recordaba que su madre siempre decía.

― Bien. ―Naruko tanteaba el terreno, sintiendo de repente cierta presión de parte de su prima para que confesara todo, incluido su secreto más íntimo― ¿Qué quieres saber?

― Absolutamente todo. ―contesto con una sonrisa tranquila.― No eres el tipo de chica que estaría tan enojada por nada… Bueno, si lo eres pero aquí hay algo más que un simple llamado de atención de parte de tu ídolo. ―le quito la bolsa de bombones que la contraria recién abría.

No importaba si su prima tenía un metabolismo de las mil maravillas que le permitía comer lo que quisiera en la cantidad que quisiera y nunca engordar, mientras ella estuviera ahí no la dejaría comer más de la cuenta. No era bueno para su salud que cada vez que se deprimía o se enojaba la chica tuviera esos arranques de comida.

― Pues… lo que pasa...―Naruko miraba atentamente la bolsa de bombones que le fue arrebatada, quería uno.― ¿Cómo empezar…?

Ino apretó la bolsa a su cuerpo por nada del mundo se la regresaría. Por curiosidad llevo la bolsa de golosina a su derecha luego a la izquierda, arriba y abajo, obteniendo que ni con tanto movimiento, su prima la perdió de vista. Era como un perro que observaba la pelota que le seria lanzada. _¡Carnada!_ Gritaban los ojos de la chica.

― Desde el inicio y sin rodeos. ―exigió con una sonrisa de triunfo cuando Naruko la miro directamente porque escondió los bombones detrás de ella.― Si la respuesta me satisface te la devuelvo. ―mintió.

― De acuerdo…―acepto la joven de doble coleta con una lagrima sin derramar.

Oh, sus bombones. Sus bombones habían sido secuestrados y ahora le exigían un rescate. Lo peor es que tenían cubierta de chocolate.

―…Todo empezó con la cena familiar que tuvimos hace tres meses, estábamos hablando normalmente hasta que la odiosa de la teme hablo sobre una idea para que el _"colmillo rabioso"_ dejara de molestar.

 _― ¿_ Colmillo rabioso _?_ ―pregunto confundida.

Si bien mantenía contacto con su prima, debido a la diferencia de horario y sus responsabilidades, no tenían tiempo suficiente para intercambiar más que detales superficiales sobre sus vidas, solo lo más relevante; _"_ aprobé las materias _"_ , _"encontré un nuevo trabajo", "cene con mi padre", "la teme es un dolor en el trasero", "la empresa de papá va viento en popa", "la universidad en infierno", etc…_ cosas por el estilo eran de las que hablaban a diario, sin entrar mucho en el detalle.

― Yo también pregunte en su momento eso; resulto ser el sobrenombre de mi jefe y tengo que aceptar que le queda. ―explico con tranquilidad la Namikaze.― Es una fiera a la hora de defender o atacar, no hay quien pueda contra él cuando se lo propone. Y si el trabajo que das es mediocre se enoja como demonio, aunque dudo que le gane a la tía Tsunade.

― ¿Quién demonios es tu jefe? ―cuestiono Ino impresionada.

Su madre era un demonio cuando se enojaba por lo que no podía imaginarse a alguien que se le pudiera comparar aunque fuera un poco.

― Resulto ser Kakashi Hatake.

― ¿En serio Kakashi Hatake es así? ―pregunto sorprendida, como futura abogada de Japón también conocía ese nombre sin embargo había imaginado otra clase de hombre ― ¡Wooo! Mamá me ha hablado mucho de él, como abogado es eficiente pero trabajólico.

― No es trabajólico…―Ino se le quedo viendo al oír como lo defendió tan rápidamente― De acuerdo… Lo es, pero hace bien su trabajo o mejor dicho, lo hace excelente. Puede trabajar con 8 casos a la vez. ―exclamo eufórica― Eso es sorprendente. Yo no creo poder hacerlo sin parecer espantapájaros cada día.

― Naruko, realmente no sé si esta plática es para alabarlo o quejarte de él.

― Ni yo lo sé, Ino. Ni yo lo sé. ―murmuro con desgano, dejándose caer de espalda sobre su cama.― Mejor continuo…―suspiro mientras su prima asentía― Cuando la tía me dio el permiso para trabajar para él me puse muy feliz, no espere para correr a mi habitación y llamar a Hinata para presumirle que trabajaría como secretaria de Kakashi Hatake. No podía creer que tendría tal honor.

― Sin duda alguna es tu ídolo, Naruko.

― Lo era. ―hizo un puchero metiendo una cucharada con helado a su boca.

Ino aún no le había quitado esa golosina por lo que aprovecharía mientras no le fuera confiscado y para asegurarse de ello, abrazo fuertemente el bote para asegurarse de que no se lo quitaran. Kato frunció el ceño, su prima había robado mucha comida de la cocina, dudaba poder quitarle toda y dejarla fuera de su alcance.

―...Al día siguiente la odiosa de Satsuki me llevo al bufete, por fin pude pisar aquel edificio como secretaria oficial y no como la amante secreta de la tía.

― ¿En serio, Naruko? ¿Cómo la amante de mi madre? ―pregunto burlonamente.

― Eso es lo que parecía. Nadie en el lugar a excepción de la seguridad sabía sobre mí. Era como la amante secreta de la tía. ―se defendió con una sonrisa― Oh, por dios. Acabo de descubrir algo terrible. ―fingió escandalizarse― Si la tía Tsunade tuviera amante, nadie se daría cuenta nunca.

― Continúa…―le dijo golpeando su cabeza para que se concentrara.

Ambas jóvenes sabían que algo como eso era simplemente imposible, Tsunade estaba tan enamorada de su marido que solo los separaría la muerte y a veces ambas dudaban que aquella calaca lograra separarlos enfrentándose a la rubia mayor.

― Jajá, era una broma. La tía Tsunade ama al tío Dan, jamás lo engañaría. ―aseguro la comelona.― Me gustaría tener un amor que dure para siempre. ―susurro, quedando acostada de lado abrazando su bote de helado.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar los tiempos en que trabajaba para su tía y mientras ella arreglaba los papeles la escuchaba hablar por horas con su esposo, lo cariñosos que llegaban a ser melosos. Sus tíos al igual que sus difuntos padres, eran los responsables de que creyera en el amor de cuentos de hadas, el cual es lindo y eterno. Continuo contándole todo a su adorable prima, cada detalle, sin que nada se le escapara. Y cada vez que hablaba de su jefe, no podía evitar recodar algunos momentos felices y sonreír con un sonrojo.

 ** _…_**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _Naruko dejo de ver a Kakashi, quien a su vez mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre ella. Un circulo de miradas curiosas entre ellos, intentando que el contrario no lo notara aunque eso fuera imposible; porque a veces sus miradas chocaban y cuando eso sucedía, la chica se sonrojaba levemente, mirando hacia el lado contrario fingiendo seguir con su trabajo mientras su corazón intentaba regresar a su ritmo cardiaco normal._

 _Pasaron las horas en aquella oficina y como ya era costumbre, Naruko le preguntaba sobre algunos casos al abogado mientras los repasaban para asegurarse de no cometer fallos. La curiosidad de la chica por los casos de su jefe era mucha, y siendo consciente que al mayor no le importaba contestarle, preguntaba aún más._

 _― Prepárame un café, Narumi. ―ordeno Kakashi mientras leía algunos documentos._

 _― Casi… ―susurro la menor con una sonrisa._

 _El abogado alcanzo a escucharla, por lo que extrañado volteo a verla, pero la chica solo le sonreía como si no hubiera dicho nada._

 _― C... claro. ―se sonrojo, por poco quedaba en vergüenza._

 _Aun así, nadie la podía culpar, después de varias semanas e intentos de parte del abogado, ese era el nombre que más se ha acercado al suyo. "Narumi". Y es que Hatake la llama como quisiera. La primera vez le llamo "Naruto"; ni siquiera era un nombre femenino sino de hombre, en ese momento pensó que su jefe necesitaba lentes. La segunda vez la llamo "Ángela"; ¡por dios! ella no era extranjera… o al menos eso pensó cuando le escucho llamarla así, lo que si aceptaba, es que en esa ocasión por lo menos le atino al género. Y la tercera vez fue llamada "Satsumi", esta vez por lo menos había sido un nombre nacional aunque no tuviera nada que ver, pero cuando fue llamada así, casi le salta a su jefe encima, ese nombre sonaba tan parecido al de su cuñada que era como un insulto para ella._

 _Agito su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar sus pensamientos, las ganas de golpear al mayor por llamarle Satsumi regresaban. Sin más que hacer que obedecer el pedido de su jefe, salió de la oficina y fue a la sala de descanso, en donde empezó a preparar el café. Mientras preparaba la bebida no pudo evitar tararear alguna melodía, trabajar allí "oficialmente" le era muy divertido, podía andar de un día para otro sin tener que ocultarse, charlar con los demás trabajadores e intercambiar conocimientos que le ayudaran con las clases de la universidad. Una vez listo el café, regreso a la oficina llevándose una sorpresa._

 _― Hatake-sama. ―abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que se borró ante la vista― ¿Qué haces aquí teme? ―pregunto rápidamente a la ofensiva mirando a su cuñada con el ceño fruncido._

 _― ¿Teme? ―pregunto el abogado bastante sorprendido._

 _Era de su conocimiento que la chica azabache tenía un carácter tan horrible como el de su jefa, razón por la que era respetada por cualquiera, le era sorprendente que alguien más a parte de Tsunade fuera capaz de llamarle de manera tan desafiante. Incluso él le tenía cierto respeto a la chica, Satsuki fue la única secretaria que tuvo el valor de obligarlo a colocarse en dogeza si se equivocaba al decir su nombre, fue tan grande la vergüenza que sufrió en las dos ocasiones en que se arrodillo, que prefirió dedicar media hora en memorizarse el nombre de secretaria en aquel entonces._

 _― Naruko siempre me llama así, no hay nada de especial. ―hablo con tranquilidad la mujer, encogiéndose de hombros._

 _Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a que su hermana política la llamara así enfrente de otras personas que simplemente explicaba levemente por qué si las personas alrededor era importantes._

 _― Veo que se llevan bastante bien. Es algo inusual en ti, Satsuki. ―dijo el abogado de manera neutral._

 _La universitaria frunció el ceño cuando su cuñada se llevó la atención de su jefe, ¿cómo es que se sabía el nombre de su odiosa cuñada y de ella no podía aprendérselo?_

 _― Le he traído su café, Hatake-sama. ―exclamo un poco más fuerte de lo común, pasando de largo a la otra chica y acaparar la vista del abogado― También le he traído una galletas para que pueda disfrutarlo. ―sonrió al colocar las cosas en la mesa._

 _― Gracias… Na, ¿podrías pasarme una servilleta? ―dijo tomando un sorbo del café, el cual estaba tan bueno como siempre._

 _― Claro. ―la menor se sonrojo siendo vista por la azabache que si no fuera por mantener su expresión neutra hubiera abierto su boca por la sorpresa.― No hay de qué._

 _― Oye, Kakashi…―Satsuki se hizo notar, los contrarios parecían haberse olvidado de ella.― ¿Como que "Na"? No le pongas un sobrenombre. ―se quejó._

 _Naruko Namikaze nunca en su vida había permitido que alguien le diera un sobrenombre, ni siquiera su adorado hermano y mucho menos su abusiva cuñada. La menor siempre exigía ser llamada por su nombre completo con gran fervor. En el pasado, cuando Satsuki intento ponerle un apodo como "Na-chan" o "Naru-chan" fue ignorada por una semana por la menor. Fue frustrante, ya que hasta ignoraba sus burlas y aquello no era un buen pronóstico, la chica parecía tempano de hielo al no reaccionar a sus provocaciones._

 _La razón era simple y adorable, razón por la que todos en la familia respetaban y aceptaban la demanda de que no le dieran un sobrenombre, su nombre había sido escogido con gran amor por sus padres, por lo que no importaba si era inusual o muy cansado, ella no dejaría que se lo cambiaran._

 _― Yo no…_

 _Kakashi hubiera querido decir que en realidad no le había dado un apodo a su secretaria, pero se detuvo porque la verdadera razón sería considerada una grosería demasiado cruel de su parte; simplemente no podía decir que nuevamente se le olvido del nombre de la menor y lo único que recordaba era la primera silaba._

 _La Namikaze menor quería saber que respondería pero era mejor no molestar a su trabajador jefe, por lo que intervino rápidamente. En realidad el tema era irrelevante. Si era el peli-plata, no le veía algún problema en cómo le llamara, después de todo se justificaba con que él no era alguien que lo hacía con maldad como su cuñada._

 _― Está bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. ―respondió con una sonrisa la rubia._

 _― En ese caso Naru-ch…_

 _― Tú me llamas Naruko. ―corto rápidamente la rubia con una sonrisa que helo a Satsuki dejándola sin habla.― No tiene que preocuparse por cómo me llama Hatake-sama. ―aseguro al voltear a ver a su jefe que asintió._

 _― Eso no es justo. ―murmuro en queja la azabache, la menor le enseño la lengua.― Se te cayo la baba._

 _― ¡¿Qué?! ―Naruko se cubrió la boca con un gran sonrojo._

 _Al ver la expresión de horror de la pequeña, Satsuki comenzó a reír abrazando su estómago. Siempre era divertido ver las expresiones llenas de vida de su cuñada, las cuales siempre eran honestas y reflejaban el sentir de su dueña. El despacho se inundado de la sorpresiva risa sin restricción de la mujer casada, sorprendiendo al abogado que nunca la vio de aquella forma._

 _― No es verdad, no te ha salido nada. ―aclaro Kakashi al notar que el rostro de su secretaria abandonaba el rojo y comenzaba a ponerse morado._

 _Pensó que su trabajadora se relajaría al saber que no era verdad, pero lo desconcertó la reacción de la chica, la cual se sonrojo aún más. Naruko le dio poca importancia a la broma de su odiosa familiar, estaba acostumbrada a ser su burla pero en esta ocasión había algo peor. ¡Qué vergüenza! Satsuki la había dejado en vergüenza frente a su ídolo._

 _― ¡Teme! ―grito enojada completamente._

 _De ese modo, aquel día, Kakashi comprendió que lo mejor para que tuviera un poco de paz a la hora de trabajar, era no tener a ambas chicas juntas en el mismo espacio por mucho tiempo o de lo contrario comenzarían una batalla._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _…_**

― Satsuki-neesan siempre ha gustado de molestarte…―agregó Ino con una sonrisa, comiendo una de las galletas que decomiso.

La dulce voz de su prima saco a Naruko del recuerdo de lo sucedido semanas atrás. Le había contado a su prima lo difícil que fue que su jefe aprendiera su nombre, ya que en realidad por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, no deseaba que la llamara por su apellido no al menos desde que se enteró de que el abogado sabía de memoria el apellido que portaba Satsuki. Ella no sabía si Hatake estaba al tanto de que fueran familiares pero por su parte no lo sabría.

― Lo sé, pero no debe de hacerlo frente a mi jefe, es vergonzoso. ―exclamo sonrojada y agarrando una fritura de la bolsa.

― Supongo que tienes razón. ―acepto, tomando una fritura también y luego escondiéndolas de la contraria.

― Claro que tengo la razón, Ino.

― Vamos Naruko, cálmate. ―Pidió al verla ponerse de pie sobre la cama.― Pero aun así, me sorprende que dejaras que te llamara como él gustara. ―reprocho de modo infantil, incluso ella debía decirle _"Naruko"._

― Bueno…―se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, de repente la colcha de zorritos de su cama parecía guardar un gran misterio.― Jejeje…―su risa era claramente nerviosa― ¡Ah! Los días pasaron tranquilos después de aquello… Sai y la teme iban a visitarme muy seguido. ―intento desviar el tema― Según ellos estaban preocupados de que me sobre esforzará por los casos de Kakashi-sama pero comparado a cuando era la amante secreta de la tía Tsunade, él se quedaba corto de trabajo, tengo que admitirlo.

― Creo que nunca olvidare que eres la amante de mi mamá. ―jugueteo haciendo reír a su prima.― Eres algo así como mi madrastra oculta. ―le arrojo al rostro una almohada.

― Obedéceme Ino, soy tu madre oculta. ―proclamo lanzando una almohada a su prima.

Ambas jóvenes rieron por la pose _"de madre"_ de la Namikaze, que se levantó en su lugar y señalo a su supuesta hija con el ceño fruncido. Jugaron un rato con las almohadas, riendo ante la alegría de estar juntas de nuevo y convivir de esa manera. Ino se sintió aliviada al ver que poco a poco la máscara de falsa alegría en el rostro de su prima quedaba en el olvido.

― ¿Y que más pasaron juntos? ―retomo la plática la recién llegada después de un rato.

Estaba bien jugar y todo, pero ella deseaba saber por qué su prima estaba deprimida si se había librado de un jefe que no parecía ser la mejor persona. Hatake Kakashi no era una persona que deseara junto a su prima, no por ahora que tenía el concepto de él como un tirano abusivo y explotador.

― Un día me llevo a la universidad en su auto. ―murmuro recostándose nuevamente sobre su cama boca abajo.

― ¿En serio? ―enarco una ceja, no comprendiendo por qué un abogado como Kakashi se tomaría un tiempo para hacer algo así por su secretaria.

― Sí.

 ** _…_**

 ** _~Flash Back~_**

 _― Hatake-sama, ya es hora. Pronto tendrá su cita con las empresas Kiri. ―le recordó Naruko al mayor, que estaba sumido en los documentos que leía._

 _― Gracias. ―contesto quitándose los lentes con los que había estado leyendo para luego recargarse en su silla― Entonces me retiro._

 _― También es hora de que tú te vayas a la universidad. ―Le recordó Satsuki adentrándose a la oficina._

 _― No tienes trabajo nunca ¿o qué? / Te he dicho que toques. ―exclamaron al unísono abogado y secretaria._

 _Al verles reprocharle al mismo tiempo a la mayor le hubiera gustado decir ~"Woow, están en sincronía"~ pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque no habían dicho lo mismo. Al menos le quedaba el consuelo de que se estaban llevando bien._

 _― Se lo dejo a Sai, él es el abogado, en este mismo momento esta encadenado a su silla como siempre. Y no tengo que tocar si sé que no me llevare una sorpresa subida de tono. ―respondió con burla, provocando que el mayor se tensara ante las palabras sugestivas. Por su parte Naruko ladeo el rostro, incapaz de comprender a que se refería su cuñada.― Bueno, señorita, si no se apura usted llegara tarde a la universidad._

 _― ¡Ya lo sé!_

 _Kakashi miro a la joven que le ayudaba, encontrándola sonrojada. Naruko quería estrangular a su cuñada por ponerla en vergüenza con su jefe, ¡no era una niña a la que necesitaban recordarle lo que debía hacer! Exhalo profundamente para calmarse, no quería hacer un show con su ídolo observándola._

 _― He terminado lo que me pidió, Hatake-sama. ―informó la rubia dándole la espalda a la contraria y mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su jefe._

 _La menor empezó a levantar algunos folder que estaban en la mesita de la sala en la oficina para ponerlos en su lugar correspondiente, no quería dejar un desorden en aquel lugar, le arrebato a la mayor los papeles que traía en mano y se los entregó a su jefe después de acomodarlos rápidamente en orden para que los firmara. Todo bajo la atenta de sus mayores._

 _― Bueno, yo me retiro. ―anuncio la chica tomando su mochila del sofá._

 _― Estudias en la Universidad de Suna ¿cierto? ―Siempre olvidaba que su asistente trabajaba solamente medio tiempo porque era universitaria._

 _Naruko se detuvo cerca de la puerta, la pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Observo como su jefe metía los documentos en un folder vacío y luego los guardaba en su maletín, para después acercarse a ella._

 _― Sí, está muy cerca de aquí. ―contesto con una gran sonrisa._

 _― Si recuerdo bien, estudias leyes. ¿En qué te especializaras? ―pregunto una vez estuvo a su lado._

 _La Namikaze estaba completamente feliz de que su jefe le estuviera haciendo preguntas. Era la primera vez que hablaban sin mencionar nada del trabajo y sobre todo porque se interesaba en algo sobre ella. La chica estaba segura que moriría si su jefe seguía preguntando. Mientras tanto ambos se olvidaron de la azabache que miraba todo con una gran sonrisa ladina desde el sofá, luego iría con el chisme a Tsunade._

 _― Bueno…―la rubia evito el contacto visual por vergüenza._

 _― ¿No te has decidido? ―Kakashi abrió la puerta, dándole paso a la chica._

 _― Me gustaría especializarme en mercantil como usted. ―confeso en un murmullo apenas audible para el abogado._

 _Aquella respuesta tomo por sorpresa al varón, el cual por alguna razón también se sintió un poco avergonzado y dejo de mirar a su secretaria mientras caminaban al elevador, siendo seguidos por Satsuki, que prefería no interferir y solo observar el desarrollo de aquella situación que le parecía de lo más fascinante._

 _― Ya veo, con razón eres muy curiosa en mis casos. ―agrego después de apretar el botón del elevador para que subiera por ellos._

 _― Sí… Lo siento, es que… pensé que…―balbuceaba, su curiosidad tal vez molesto a su jefe._

 _― No debes disculparte, eres realmente buena con tu trabajo. Tus deducciones y aportes me han ayudado bastante. ―le aclaro._

 _Lo que el abogado no sabía, es que aquellas palabras habían dejado una gran marca en la chica, la cual estaba segura que podría morir en paz ahora que su ídolo le dedico indirectamente un elogio. Naruko se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. ¡Por dios! Tenía que llegar a la escuela a presumirlo con sus amigos._

 _La infraganti azabache admitía que al oír como Kakashi había alabado a su hermanita se sorprendió. Conseguir un elogio del "colmillo rabioso" era un gran logro y aunque confiaba en las habilidades de la menor, nunca pensó ser testigo de un momento de honestidad del abogado. Sonrió aún más, el plan que tramo al lado de Tsunade estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado; desde el principio pensaron que la ingenua y dulce Naruko, lograría calmar al fiero Hatake pero ninguna espero que lo hiciera a tal grado y de continuar así, quizás entre ellos dos podría nacer…_

 _En fin, ella sería la madrina sin duda alguna y haría que el abogado le agradeciera. Su sonrisa se convirtió en puchero al recodar a su celoso y sobreprotector esposo, el único obstáculo que se le ocurría que podría interponerse a lo que imaginaba. Bueno, ya se encargaría luego de él. Todo a su tiempo._

 _Cuando el ascensor llego al piso, abogado y secretaria ingresaron sin permitir que alguien más los acompañara. Bajaron juntos en el ascensor, inmersos en una plática sobre el campo laboral del abogado. Una vez en el estacionamiento subterráneo Naruko se despidió de su jefe con una reverencia, siendo detenida por Kakashi cuando se disponía a caminar a la salida._

 _― ¿Tienes carro? ―pregunto el abogado al notar que la chica le acompaño hasta el subterráneo._

 _― Oh, no. ―la rubia negó.― Solamente bajo hasta aquí porque a la salida del estacionamiento hay una parada de autobús que me llevan cerca de la universidad._

 _― Mmm… La Universidad Suna está al norte así que…―murmuraba a la par que hacia cálculos.― ¿Quieres que te lleve? Puedo dejarte en la entrada. ―ofreció señalando su auto, un jaguar platinado, hermoso pero llamativo._

 _Naruko lo miro sorprendida, nunca en su vida había esperado tal oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su ídolo fuera del bufete. No era la primera vez que un chico le ofrecía llevarla a su destino aunque siempre los rechazaba, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, era la primera vez que en verdad quería aceptar una invitación de parte de un chico que no fuera su querido hermano mayor, aun así, no podía acceder. Era su jefe, no quería causarle problemas si los trabajadores del bufete se enteraban y malinterpretaban el hecho de que se fueran en el auto del mayor._

 _Con gran pesar, había descubierto que el pasatiempo de muchos empleados de Konoha era el de generar tanto chisme se pudiera, divulgarlo y exagerarlo, motivo por el que Tsunade la había mantenido en las sombras al no desear que el nombre de su sobrina estuviera de boca en boca._

 _― No… no es necesario que se moleste. ―tartamudeo, entristecida de tener que rechazar la oferta.― Llegara tarde a su cita…_

 _― La universidad está de paso y voy con tiempo de sobra, así que puedo dejarte sin problemas. ―insistió con tranquilidad._

 _― Eh… pues…―la joven Namikaze observaba a su alrededor, buscando algo que le diera la oportunidad de negarse sin parecer tan descortés._

 _― Si no quieres, solo dímelo claramente. ―le dijo Kakashi con el ceño levemente fruncido.― No tienes que tartamudear. ―No entendía porque la chica se negaba, su ofrecimiento era práctico._

 _― ¡No! ―exclamo agitando sus brazos, realmente quería aceptar pero ¿sería correcto?_

 _― Tampoco tienes que gritarlo._

 _Debido a que no había nada más que carros apagados en el lugar, la voz de la chica hizo eco, retumbando por todos los rincones y ensordeciendo al mayor._

 _― No… no es eso… es solo que… que no quería causar… causarle problemas…―tartamudeo lo último con un gran sonrojo, empezando a jugar con sus manos por los nervios que sentía.― Si no es mucha molestia, a… Acepto su in… invitación._

 _― Ya veo. Entonces vamos. ―dijo acercándose a su auto, quitando la alarma._

 _― Gracias. ―agradeció Naruko con su mirada en el suelo.― Y lamento las molestias._

 _― No te preocupes, sube. ―como todo caballero, abrió la puerta del copiloto para la chica._

 _Estaba nerviosa, no podía creer que había aceptado. Por alguna razón que desconocida, Naruko sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y los nervios la invadían de pies a cabeza al pensar que estaría en un espacio muy reducido al lado de su jefe, pero suponía que se debía a que jamás había entrado al auto de otro hombre que no fuera el de su hermano, su tío y muy en el pasado, el de su padre. Dios, amaba ese día sin duda alguna. Entro con cuidado al auto, no quería que por un movimiento en falso hiciera algo imperdonable a los asientos de un automóvil tan lujoso._

 _Kakashi contuvo la risa que le provoco ver el comportamiento de su secretaria, parecía un robot o incluso algo más tieso que eso. Desde que conoció a la chica, le pareció algo curioso el hecho de que fuera tan expresiva; ya fuera su rostro, su manera de hablar sin pensar o sus acciones lo que delatara el sentir de la chica. Sintió deseos de molestarla un poco pero eso era algo que no haría._

 _― ¿Porque tan nerviosa? ―pregunto al subir en la parte de piloto._

 _― No… yo no… no lo estoy…―trato de negar._

 _― Ponte el cinturón._

 _El abogado puso el carro en marcha una vez la chica acato su orden. Ambos iban en silencio. Naruko se sentía en un sueño, en donde un hada madrina estaba cumpliendo su deseo. Aunque el haber conocido al mismo Hatake Kakashi, ya era un deseo realizado. Al pasar los minutos el ambiente tenso inicial paso a ser tranquilo cuando el abogado subió un poco más la velocidad del auto._

 _El mayor observo de reojo como la pequeña había dejado de estar nerviosa y parecía disfrutar del viaje a gran velocidad, pues aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba había regresado, iluminando su rostro. Lo cual le indico que al igual que él, la chica gustaba de la velocidad. Después de un rato llegaron a su destino, el piloto detuvo el auto justo enfrente de la entrada de la universidad._

 _― Llegamos. ―anuncio._

 _La rubia suspiro decepcionada, su hermoso momento con su jefe había terminado sin que pudiera intercambiar alguna palabra de nuevo con él, pero es que no sabía que decirle que no tuviera relación con el trabajo. Naruko sonrió levemente al recordar que en alguna ocasión escucho un dicho que decía "que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar…" y ahora entendía perfectamente porque la persona que lo decía parecía resignada._

 _Se quitó el cinturón justo en el momento en que Kakashi salía del auto rodeándolo para abrirle la puerta, y extenderle una mano para ayudarla a salir. Si pudiera gritaría como loca fan al ver lo caballeroso que podía llegar a ser el abogado._

 _― Gracias Hatake-sama. ―dijo sonriendo y con un leve rubor._

 _― Bien, cuídate y pon atención a clases si es que quieres ser un abogado mercantil como yo. ―el mayor le mostro una leve sonrisa.― No es fácil._

 _― ¡Claro, me esforzare para llegar hacer alguien como usted Hatake-sama! ―aseguro alzando un poco más la voz, llena de confianza.― Le aseguro que seré tan agresiva como usted al defender mis casos._

 _Kakashi sorprendentemente sonrió aun mas, aquella determinación reflejada en los ojos azules le había gustado. Aunque también le causo un poco de risa lo último. Cuando trato de imaginar a la pequeña Naruko como una fiera defendiendo sus casos, no pudo evitar verla como un pequeño zorrito -debido a las pequeñas marcas como si fueran bigotes- gruñendo mientras temblaba enfrente del juez. Algo muy tierno. Pero es que le fue inevitable imaginarla así, debido a que su secretaria poseía una inocencia muy tonta, lo sabía porque cada vez que Satsuki iba a molestar a su oficina -a veces en compañía de Sai- le daba indirectas a la menor sobre conseguir novio, pero esta no entendía nada y solo ladeaba la cabecita en confusión. Aunque siempre se preguntaba porque la azabache lo volteaba a ver también a él._

 _― ¿Ka… Kakashi-sama? ―tartamudeo y se sonrojo al llamarle por su nombre, sin embargo hacía rato que le llamaba por su apellido pero el abogado no le respondía._

 _― ¿Ehhh? ―la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos, gustándole extrañamente que le llamara por su nombre pero obligándose a no demostrado― ¿Decidas algo?_

 _― Absolutamente nada, Hatake-sama. ―Ella negó con sus mejillas sonrojadas y de manera enérgica movía la cabeza, si el mayor no le había escuchado mejor para sí._

 _― Bueno, en ese caso me voy. ―oculto muy bien la repentina desilusión que le causo al oírla llamarle por su apellido nuevamente._

 _― Sí, que le vaya bien en su cita. ―Naruko le sonrió._

 _― Claro._

 _De manera inconsciente, el abogado poso su mano de manera cariñosa en la cabeza de la rubia, quien se convirtió en un lindo tomatito ante su inesperada acción. Kakashi subió al auto sin más que hacer allí, retirándose y dejando a una avergonzada chica. La Namikaze cubrió su rostro con las manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, como si su novio le hubiera hecho algo indebido._

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 ** _…._**

― Oh, así que te dio ánimos.

― ¿Ehhh? Ah… Sí... Así fue…―rio de manera nerviosa e intentando no ruborizarse.

Naru se había sumido en su recuerdo después de contarle a su compañera las palabras que le dijo el abogado sobre lo bien que hacia su trabajo.

― No parece ser tan mala persona.

― No lo es. ―aseguro con un puchero. ― Solo es idiota.

― Tú también eres idiota, Naruko. ―las palabras de su prima fueron una gran daga enterrada en la espalda.― Eres el tipo de idiota inocente.

― ¿Idiota inocente? ―Pregunto confundida, ignorando ahora el hecho de que era insultada.― ¿Hay diferentes tipos de idiotas?

― Sí. Y tú eres del tipo idiota inocente. ―hablaba con un tono de voz que demostraba gran sabiduría― Tu jefe del tipo idiota estúpido y mi prometido del tipo idiota molesto.

― No sé si alegrarme por descubrir que hay diferentes tipos u ofenderme porque soy un tipo de idiota.

― Todos somos un tipo de idiota, Naruko. ―le regalo una sonrisa cómplice.― Nadie se salva. ―aseguro.

La Namikaze sonrió para luego continuar con su plática de los días como secretaria oficial en Konoha; cada momento divertido que paso en aquel lugar, cada caso en el que trabajo con su jefe, etc. Recordaba todo con detalle. Cada momento con él era valioso. Incluso le conto que la semana que no estuvo con él por su viaje, fue un desastre para ella y todos en el bufete lo notaron. Estaba segura que todos lo notaron.

― Naruko, ¿te has enamorado de tu jefe?

Conocía a su prima desde pequeña, y era la primera vez que la observaba hablar con gran admiración, respeto y cariño sobre su gruñón jefe, por lo que llego a la única conclusión que se le ocurrió del porque la chica con complejo de hermano mayor, Naruko Namikaze, hablaría tan bien de un hombre que no fuera Gaara.

 **….**

 **~Flash Back~**

 _Con gran tristeza y con un sentimiento de vacío instalado en su corazón, Naruko dejo su mochila en el sofá de la oficina de su jefe. Se había hecho una costumbre el llegar temprano, justamente cinco minutos antes de las 6 a.m. -hora de llegada habitual de Kakashi- para tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar una taza de café y los papeles del día antes para su jefe. Hizo un puchero al observar la oficina, sin su jefe ahí, todo el lugar parecía sin vida._

 _Empezó a revisar las cartas y documentos que dejaron la tarde anterior e iban dirigidos al abogado; los importantes los dejaría cerca del teléfono para informar a su jefe en cuanto llamara y los que podían ser tratados a la llegada del mayor, los acomodaría debidamente en los folder correspondientes guardándolos en un cajón del escritorio._

 _Se sentó en el sillón del lugar después de prepararse una taza de café para ella. Pasada media hora de leer y releer el mismo documento grito exasperada, no podía concentrarse del todo en los papeles, se sentía sola en aquella cueva. Siempre había estado Kakashi a su lado, nunca sola como ahora; era probable que fuera el silencio lo que la incomodara._

 _Llevaba cinco días de ese modo, sintiéndose completamente sola; incluso se alegraba cuando aparecía Satsuki repentinamente para molestarla. ¡Eso era horrible! ¡Que le alegrara ver a su cuñada significaba el fin del mundo! Al menos Sai también la visitaba o algún otro amable trabajador de la oficina la ayudaba a distraerse levemente de su sentimiento de soledad. Todo indicaba que se había acostumbrado a la fuerte presencia que tenía su jefe._

 _― ¡Bien! ¡Animo Naruko, debes acabar esto!_

 _Se golpeó simultáneamente ambas mejillas, debía concentrarse, el abogado no tardaría en llamar por primera vez ese día y ella debía entregar los primeros aportes del día. Kakashi a pesar de estar de viaje, llamaba al menos cinco veces durante su media jornada laboral para informarse de lo que sucedía con los casos pendientes y sobre lo que llegara a surgir repentinamente._

 ** _._**

 _Después de cuatro horas, suspiro, había terminado en menos de dos horas todo lo referente a ese día y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba dos horas dándole vueltas a cualquier antiguo caso de su jefe solo como "estudio" pero la verdad era que no podía concentrarse del todo. El medio día que debía trabajar comenzaba a parecerle largo y cansado. Miraba con desespero el avance de las manecillas del reloj en la pared, esperando el momento en que pudiera marcharse y llegar a la universidad para encontrarse con su amiga Hinata, con la cual se desahogaría diciéndole que extrañaba a su jefe gruñón._

 _¡Oh, por dios! Alto ahí. No podía creer que no hubiera pensado en ello antes. ***Si el gato no está, los ratones deberían hacer fiesta...*** Si su jefe no estaba, podía hacer una pequeña travesura… Sonrió mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo, empezando a marcar el número de su amiga, era probable que la despertara de su amado sueño pero estaba segura que se lo agradecería. ¡Ambas admiraban a Hatake Kakashi! Su amiga desde que sabía que trabajaría para él, le pidió la oportunidad de conocerlo pero no había podido dar ninguna información por respeto a su jefe, sin embargo, tal vez no pudiera presentarlos pero si podía ofrecerle conocer el lugar en que el abogado hacia su magia._

 _En cuanto contestaron empezó a explicarle su travesura, sintiéndose feliz cuando fue aceptada su propuesta. Estaba emocionada -ya que aunque tal vez no fuera gran cosa, se sentía "mala"-, jamás había faltado a las reglas, siempre intentado con todo su ser portarse bien, pues no quería darle problemas a su hermano mayor y a sus tíos, principalmente porque su tía daba miedo. Pero en esta ocasión faltaría a una sola regla y tenía un motivo importante; se sentía abandonada._

 _Después de un rato, su celular sonó de nuevo y al contestar dio las indicaciones a su amiga para que ingresara al edificio sin que alguien la reportara. Minutos después, la puerta de la oficina fue tocada, provocándole una sonrisa traviesa. Al abrir se encontró a su queridísima amiga, quien le sonreía cómplice. Le dio pase a la guarida del abogado. La visita con gran fascinación observo la oficina, aquel era el lugar donde el mejor abogado estudiaba y preparaba sus casos._

 _― ¡Kyyaaa! ―grito la chica corriendo a sentarse en la silla del abogado. ― Naruko-chan, en verdad tengo envidia de ti. No puedo creer que trabajes a diario con Hatake-sama._

 _― Jeje… todo se lo debo a mi tía._

 _― ¡Oh, por dios! Hatake-sama se ve genial en esta fotografía._

 _Su gran idea al inicio le parecía muy buena, su amiga parecía feliz al registrar la oficina pero después de verla sentarse en el lugar de su jefe, un sentimiento extraño la invadió. Quería que se levantara, ese lugar era exclusivo del abogado, aun así no dijo nada, después de todo ella la invito. Naruko forzó un poco su sonrisa al observar como su amiga tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía de su jefe y su madre -la única fotografía en el lugar cabía que recalcar-, y era una que ella misma tomo semanas atrás e incluso compro el marco._

 _― ¿Sucede algo? ―pregunto la chica de pelo oscuro a su amiga cuando le quito la fotografía de las manos._

 _Naruko se sonrojo y dio media vuelta, colocando la foto en otro mueble. Había actuado por instinto. No entendía porque repentinamente su idea no era tan buena, le molestaba ver como su amiga mostraba demasiado interés en las cosas de SU jefe, estaba al tanto de que su actuar no fue el mejor por lo que se regañó mentalmente._

 _― No. Nada. Perdón. ―regreso su atención a su invitada con una sonrisa en la cara.― Es solo que me alegra que estés aquí. Me siento tan sola. ―oculto la verdad._

 _― ¿De nuevo? ―cuestiono divertida Hinata, durante esos días su amiga chillaba continuamente en la universidad sobre que se sentía abandonada por su jefe._

 _― Sí. ―se dejó caer dramáticamente en el sofá.― Es tan solitario estar aquí sin Hatake-sama._

 _― Naruko-chan, no soy nadie para decirlo pero pareces una chica esperando por su novio. ―Hinata se levantó de donde estaba y fue al lado de la rubia, la cual se sonrojo ante la broma._

 _Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida por ver tal reacción en su amiga. Reflexiono en su mente lo sucedido, llegando a una conclusión un tanto explosiva. Podría equivocarse pero sus sospechas tenían como fundamento base, las expresiones siempre honestas de Naruko y su comportamiento desde que comenzó como secretaria del abogado, la probabilidad de error era mínima ya que la conocía muy bien y el porcentaje de errar soló recaía en un punto, en que su amiga no parecía interesada en el sexo opuesto._

 _― ¿Qué? ―la rubia se incorporó completamente con la cara al rojo vivo._

 _― Bueno, ¿qué te gusta de Hatake-sama? ―la indagación era solo por seguridad._

 _―…Es trabajador, por eso lo admiro. ―dudo._

 _La rubia se sentía un poco avergonzada, había creído haber escuchado otra cosa y solo no había escuchado bien a su amiga. Hinata le había preguntado que le gustaba del mayor, no que si le gustaba el abogado._

 _― Bueno, si… pero me refiero al otro tipo de gustar. ―se explicó con además de mano, era vergonzoso._

 _― Mmm… no entiendo._

 _― En serio que contigo hay que ser directa…―suspiro derrotada y un sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas― ¿Te gusta Hatake-sama?_

 _― Sí._

 _― No me entiendes…―elevo las manos al aire, ¿qué más directa debía ser?_

 _― Te entiendo…―aseguro la rubia con un puchero― Admiro mucho a Hatake-sama_

 _― Me refiero al entorno amo…_

 _La chica de pelo oscuro fue interrumpida al abrirse la puerta, maldijo a los dioses, justo cuando había dejado su vergüenza de lado. Ambas mujeres voltearon a la entrada, encontrándose con un pelinegro sonriente, que miro confundido a la invitada. Sai no la reconocía como una de las trabajadoras del bufete, y él conocía a todas las mujeres del lugar ya que su suegra le advirtió que al mínimo rumor que se esparciera de él y alguna mujer, lo castraría. Se aprendió rostro y nombre de todas las mujeres solo para hacerse su amigo, y asegurarse que ninguna difundiera cosas malas de él._

 _― Hola…―saludo Hinata nerviosa igual que Naruko._

 _― ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? ―pregunto el abogado confundido._

 _― Sai, tengo un favor muy grande que pedirte. ―la oji-azul se levantó y se acercó rápidamente al mayor._

 _Naruko sabía que por reglas de su tía, las personas ajenas a la firma tenían el paso prohibido, después de todo ellos trataban los casos de grandes iconos en Japón, no podían arriesgarse a que algún visitante resultara ser un espía. Sai comprendió la situación de su queridísima amiga, sonriendo al ver que la chica en verdad se sentía tan sola que rompió una regla primordial impuesta por su tía, el procuraba ir a verla para que no se sintiera abandonada, la había notado muy triste esos días en aquel vacío lugar, pero Satsuki era un gran obstáculo que no podía pasar a cada hora._

 _― Claro, sabes que siempre puedes confiar en mí. ―le aseguro mostrando un pulgar hacia arriba._

 _― Bueno, en ese caso. ―Naruko sonrió agradecida. ― Te presento a Hinata Hyuga, una de mis dos mejores amigas. Hinata, te presento a Sai Ne, el prometido de Ino._

 _― Un gusto. ―ambos se dieron la mano. ― Me alegra conocer al prometido de una de mis mejores amigas._

 _― Me alegra conocerte al fin, Ino habla mucho de ti. ―Sai le sonrió, conocía de nombre a a chica pero era la primera vez que la conocía en persona._

 _― Debido a la larga ausencia de Ino no habíamos podidos conocernos, pero he escuchado muy buenas cosas de usted de parte de mis amigas._

 _― Me hace feliz saber que han sido buenas cosas. ―el varón le sonrió._

 _― Bien, pues ella es amiga mía y la he invitado a pasar el rato conmigo porque me siento sola. ―se justificó la rubia, regresando al punto original._

 _― Oh, ya veo. Pero si te sientes tan sola, ve conmigo, así distraes a Satsuki para mí. ―dijo el pelinegro._

 _― Sabes que debo quedarme aquí por si mi jefe llama. ―le recordó Naruko.- Y tú solo me quieres en tu oficina para usarme de carnada con esa malvada._

 _― Exacto._

 _― Bueno…―interrumpió Hinata― Creo que es mejor que me vaya._

 _Comenzaban a escucharse voces pasar más seguido por fuera de la oficina, temía que alguien más la descubriera y meter a su amiga en problemas, habían corrido con suerte de que fuera Sai quien las descubriera en ese momento y no algún otro trabajador que si las delatara._

 _― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―se quejó Naruko._

 _― Ya te he distraído mucho de tu trabajo. Nos vemos en la universidad. ―le sonrió y miro al abogado― Adiós, fue un gusto conocer al afamado abogado Sai Ne, especializado en asuntos familiares._

 _Dicho eso se retiró dejando a los dos solos; a la chica con un puchero por saberse sola de nuevo y al abogado con el ego en alto, repitiendo en su mente la palabra "afamado"_

 ** _~Fin del Flash Back~_**

 **…**

Ino observo como su prima parecía pensativa y aunque le causaba gracia ver las diferentes expresiones que mostraba por sus pensamientos, sentía curiosidad por saber que ocupaba su mente…

Por su parte, Naruko recordaba la pequeña plática que había tenido con su amiga en esa oficina, aquel día fue cuando firmo su sentencia, en verdad había entendido la pregunta de Hinata desde el inicio pero fingió no hacerlo.

~ **¿Te gusta Hatake-sama?~** cuando pensó en la respuesta se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, pero no deseo profundizar en ellos ya que la alterarían, así que fingió ante su amiga. Pero por dios, después de ese día todo se complicó e incluso se había peleado en cuanto llego su jefe.

― Entonces…―hablo nuevamente Ino, rompiendo el silencio― ¿Te has enamorado de tu jefe?

La rubia solo asintió sonrojada.

.

* * *

 _ **Yukihana:**_ Después de mucho tiempo al fin les trago una actualización de esta historia. Lamento la espera, pero como dije desde el comienzo, las actualizaciones dependerían de la autora original, no quería alcanzarla tan rápido y aunque ella aun no actualiza no se me hacía muy bonita dejarles esperando por una continuación. Espero que ella pronto actualice.

Animo Tetsu!

Espero es haya gustado.

Sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


	4. Nuestro tiempo Prt 2

**Yukihana: ¡Nuevo Capitulo!**

 **Esta historia así como los personajes no me pertenecen.**

Lo primeros son de **Kishimoto-sensei** y referente a lo segundo, esto es una adaptación de la historia de una escritora amiga mía, **Tetsuna Hibari**... Ella ha escrito esta historia para el fandom de Diamond no Ace -para los que gusten leerla- no obstante, a mí me ha gustado bastante y me he preguntado cómo sería con Naruto como protagonista, por lo que termine haciendo esta adaptación con su debido permiso.

Eso es todo.

Nos vemos en las notas finales.

 **Advertencia:** esta historia es un genderbender.

.

* * *

 **Nuestro Tiempo. Parte 2**

* * *

.

Desde hacía una semana todo era un caos en su oficina y desde mucho antes en su vida personal. Sorpresivamente la despedida de Naruko había afectado a todos los trabajadores de una manera increíble; el piso en que ella trabajaba se volvió armonioso y alegre siendo influenciado por ella a pocos días de su llegada, para los trabajadores la oficina se había vuelto un lugar divertido al cual asistir, no obstante, ahora que se había dio el lugar parecía un desierto con zombis merodeando por ahí aburridos, que arrastraban los pies esperando por algo que llamara su atención.

Suspiro por décima vez en menos de media hora, era probable que de seguir con ese ritmo terminaría con el aire de su oficina y horas más tarde con el del piso. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, su vida había cambiado con el tiempo de llegaba de tan singular secretaria. Durante la estancia laboral de la joven su agenda nunca estuvo tan ajetreada como antes, podía tomar al menos una hora o dos como descanso, tenía que reconocer que eso se debía a la chica que le había quitado carga de sus hombros haciéndose cargo por cuenta propia de asuntos menores, organizando las citas y deberes de manera tan eficaz que perdía pocos minutos entre tareas. Además de que los casos se volvían más fáciles después de escuchar la opinión y sugerencias de la chica, demostrando que tenía un gran futuro como abogada. Sin contar que su oficina siempre estaba limpia y ordenada como a él le gustaba, facilitándole el trabajo de organización de los casos. Aun así, todo aquello se acabó cuando la despidió...

*¿Habrá sido buena idea hacerlo? *

Se había preguntaba constantemente durante esos siete días, principalmente cuando todos los empleados del piso lo ignoraban a pesar de ser el jefe del departamento mercantil o cuando le miraban con reproche sin atreverse a decir lo que sus ojos ya decían. Suspiro nuevamente, tenía que aceptar que necesitaba aquella chica, pero había tantas cosas incomprensibles alrededor de ella que se sentía confundido. El día que llevo a su secretaria a la universidad comenzó todo el caos en su interior...

.

~Flash Back~

— Gracias Hatake-sama. —dijo sonriendo y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

— Bien, cuídate y pon atención a clases si es que quieres ser un abogado mercantil como yo. —le dijo mostrándose superior, orgulloso de ser uno de los mejores abogados del país— No es fácil.

— ¡Claro que me esforzare! Llegare a ser alguien más grande que usted, Hatake-sama. —afirmo la chica con gran emoción, tomando como un reto las palabras del mayor. — Le aseguro que seré tan agresiva como usted al defender mis casos.

El abogado sorprendentemente sonrió, la determinación reflejada en los ojos de la chica le había gustado, aunque también le causo un poco de risa lo último, cuando trato de imaginar a la pequeña Naruko como una fiera defendiendo sus casos, no pudo evitar verla como un pequeño perrito ladrando mientras temblaba ante el juez y el abogado rival. Algo muy tierno a su pensar. Le era inevitable imaginarla de ese modo debido a que su secretaria poseía una inocencia muy tonta, lo sabía porque cada vez que Satsuki iba a molestar a su oficina -a veces en compañía de Sai- le mandaba indirectas a la menor sobre conseguir novio, pero la rubia no entendía nada y solo ladeaba su cabeza en confusión. Un dato interesante de esos momentos y que estaba fuera de su comprensión es que la azabache lo volteaba a ver también a él, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero prefería callar y burlarse a sus espaldas.

— ¿Hatake-sama?

— ¿Eh? —la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos— ¿Decías algo? —ella negó. — Bueno, en ese caso me voy.

— Sí, que le vaya bien en su cita.

— Gracias.

El abogado retrocedió unos pasos para incrementar el espacio entre sus cuerpos, sin crear un ambiente incómodo, Naruko de manera inconsciente se había acercado demasiado, podía sentirla justo enfrente de él, bueno, más bien sentía cierta parte de la chica muy cerca de su torso.

— Sí, que le vaya bien en su cita. —La jovencita sonrió sin ser consciente de lo que sucedía.

— Claro. —No pudo evitar regresarle el gesto.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, el abogado poso su mano de manera cariñosa en la cabeza de la rubia, quien se convirtió en un lindo tomatito ante la inesperada muestra de afecto.

— Bu... Bueno, me voy. —Desconcertado por lo que hizo, Kakashi subió al auto.

— Ah... Si... Que tenga buen día. —tartamudeo la chica.

El abogado encendió el motor y se marchó sin más que hacer allí, dejando a una avergonzada joven que no sabía si correr al interior de la escuela o esperar a que la tierra se tragara su vergüenza. ¡Por dios, ese hombre estaba casi al mismo nivel que su hermano mayor! Kakashi era su ejemplo a seguir, un dios de lo que amaba que era defender a los inocentes valiéndose de las leyes, y tal hombre le había mostrado afecto. Viéndose sola en la acera, Naruko cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, se sentía tan avergonzada, como si su novio le hubiera hecho algo indebido.

— ¡Naruko!

La chica se sobresaltó al oír su nombre tan repentinamente, recuperando la compostura encaro a quien la llamaba, girando sobre su eje, encontrando a uno de sus compañeros de clases que le saludaba con la mano mientras se acercaba.

— ¡Oh, Kiba! —exclamo la chica con una sonrisa.

.

Bastante confundido por su actuar lo único que se le ocurrió a Kakashi fue alejarse en su auto, mas no avanzo tanto al ver por el espejo retrovisor que su secretaria seguía en el mismo lugar. Se estaciono unos metros adelante de donde había dejado a la chica, disfrutando de sus expresiones. Rio un poco al verla cubrirse el rostro, parecía tan inocente que se sentía un mal hombre corrompiendo a una menor, aunque en su defensa podía decir que no tenía dobles intenciones. Permaneció viendo la escena con diversión hasta que escucho el grito de un joven que se acercó a la rubia, que le recibió con alegría y una mirada curiosa. Sin motivos para permanecer ahí, simplemente se mantuvo observando como el chico se sonrojaba mientras hablaba y entregaba una caja en forma de corazón, Naruko se mostró repentinamente nerviosa y portaba un lindo sonrojo.

*Una confesión...*

Extrañamente, aquello lo molesto; no necesitaba ser un adivino para comprender que aquel joven se estaba confesando a su trabajadora. Arranco el auto en el momento en que vio a su secretaria aceptar la caja, murmurando algunas palabras. Maldijo el no poder oír la respuesta, aunque una parte de él también se alegraba de no escucharla aceptar.

~Fin del Flash Back~

.

Frunció molesto el ceño al recordar aquel suceso de tiempo atrás. Días después de haber llevado a la chica a la escuela y gracias a Satsuki en sus molestas visitas a su despacho, se enteró que su ex-secretaria no acepto la propuesta; Naruko fue víctima de la contraria, quien le decía que, de seguir rechazando a todos, se quedaría sola. Negó repetidamente con la cabeza alejando los recuerdos.

Desde entonces, continuamente se preguntaba porque se enojaba cuando alguien se acercaba a la universitaria si, para empezar, solo pasaba cuando eran varones, cuando una mujer se acercaba a la menor, no sentía nada, por el contrario, disfrutaba ver a Naruko sonreír con la otra mujer. Había descubierto sorpresivamente que escucharla reír y verla sonreír era algo relajante, tranquilizador saberla feliz.

¿Porque sentía todo aquello? No lo entendía para nada y eso era frustrante. Suspiro, pensar en eso le traía dolor de cabeza, mejor lo dejaría y se enfrascaría en sus documentos, de por sí, su nueva secretaria -la cuarta en ese corto tiempo- era un desastre ordenando los documentos en los folders correspondientes. Y su café sabia horrible. Desde que despidió a la joven rubia, las 3 secretarias que habían trabajado para él, eran peor que las más antiguas. Comenzaba a sospechar que Tsunade estaba detrás de tal cosa, haciéndolo pagar por despedir a tantas en el pasado.

::::

::::

Dos semanas y sus nuevas secretarias seguían siendo inútiles a la hora de trabajar para él, su antigua vida antes de que se apareciera la rubia había regresado; nuevamente había empezado a correr por los pasillos, yendo de un lugar a otro sin descansar, estaba cansado, su estrés había vuelto casi al doble, los dolores de cabeza ya no se iban hasta que dormía, su oficina volvía a su antigua tapicería y su estado anémico empeoraba al saltarse las comidas nuevamente por falta de tiempo entre encuentros de trabajo. Todo era un caos. La única novedad era que cada vez que llegaba a la oficina, todos los empleados lo miraban mal. Ahora él era la presa en vez de ser el cazador, aquello era aterrador.

Después de ser asesinado con la mirada por la secretaria de su colega vecino, se adentró rápidamente a su oficina. El basurero que Naruko había logrado limpiar y mantener de ese modo. No sintiéndose cómodo ahí y teniendo una cita con un cliente en una hora, salió de allí después de darle las indicaciones a la mujer que lo ayudaba, la cual a pesar de trabajar todo el día no era tan eficiente como su antigua secretaria. Se golpeó la frente, seguía buscando comparaciones entre Naruko y las nuevas. ¿Porque no podía dejar de hacer eso? Él era quien la despidió en primer lugar. ¿Tanto le molestaba regresar a su estilo de vida anterior o era algo más?

Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor se sintió desconcertado, le pareció ver a Naruko dándole la espalda. Frente a él se encontraba la chica o eso pensó al confundirla con alguien más, la ilusión se rompió cuando aquella chica dio vuelta y encaro al abogado, aclarándole que no era a quien deseaba ver y solo tenía un leve parecido físico de espaldas.

.

~Flash Back~

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Kakashi al ver a su secretaria en la planta baja.

Aunque se sorprendió de reconocer la silueta de la chica de espaldas, era mayor su curiosidad de verla tan tarde en el edificio, se suponía que ella se había retirado horas atrás para asistir a sus clases. La menor nunca regresaba a la oficina una vez que se iba, al menos no que él recordara. Escuchando la respuesta de la chica, miro su reloj, eran las nueve de la noche y él por primera vez había terminado a tiempo de prepararse para el caso que trataría en el juzgado al día siguiente.

— Buenas noches Hatake-sama.

La rubia volteo para ver a su jefe que había salido del ascensor, recuperándose del sobresalto que le causo oír su voz detrás, no creyó ver nuevamente por ese día a su jefe, pensó que era probable que el abogado se hubiera marchado ya para cenar, había organizado la agenda del mayor de modo que ese día terminara temprano para que se marchara a descansar antes de lo habitual.

— Estoy esperando a Satsuki, hoy nos iremos juntas. —contesto con una sonrisa.

Kakashi considero que era un tanto absurdo que Naruko regresara a la oficina solamente para irse después en compañía de Satsuki, aunque pensándolo bien y después del tiempo que llevaba ella trabajando ahí, ambas chicas parecían muy unidas a pesar de las constantes discusiones que tenían, demasiado cercanas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

¿Serian amigas de infancia? Lo dudaba, después de todo Satsuki era mayor y se la pasaba molestando a Naruko con verdadera maldad. ¿Hermanas? Se parecían en el carácter, pero no físicamente y hasta donde sabia no tenían el mismo apellido, o eso creía, lo escucho tiempo atrás pero actualmente no recordaba el apellido de su secretaria. ¿Sempai y kohai en algún grado escolar? Era la descripción más cercana a la relación que había observado entre ambas, era probable que, de la preparatoria o algún club, sin embargo, lo poco que conocía de la adolescencia de la azabache, es que la chica era una yankee y la rubia no parecía haberse visto envuelta en ese estilo de vida... ¿Entonces?

Se rindió, no podría saber con certeza sobre la relación de las mujeres sin preguntarles directamente, y cuando iba a hacerlo fueron interrumpidos.

— Lo siento Naruko, tendrás que adelantarte. —Satsuki salió del ascensor— Sai hizo tonterías con los papeles y tardare mucho más tiempo en arreglarlos. Es mejor que te adelantes y no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Quien se preocupa por ti? —atacó la menor, su viaje cómodo en auto se arruino.

— Si, como digas. Aun así, tendrás que regresar sola.

— Bueno, no hay de otra. —la universitaria suspiro derrotada.

No tenía ánimos de regresar a casa en autobús y luego el tren, estaba cansada, su día en la universidad había sido bastante agotador.

— ¿Qu... Que sucede?

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con su jefe, la mirada directa y analítica que Kazumi le dedicaba la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

— Realmente se me hace mala idea dejar ir sola a una hermosa universitaria como tú. —Respondió la mayor con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al sonrojar a la contraria.

— Yo... Tu... Que... ¿Que...?

— Oh, Kakashi, estas aquí. —menciono la azabache ignorando los balbuceos de su "hermanita"

— ¿Apenas lo notas? —pregunto el hombre no creyéndole.

El abogado no se equivocaba, la mujer sonrió maliciosamente, claro que lo había visto desde que las puertas se abrieron, así como también noto la atmósfera en la interacción de ellos dos. Tal vez ambos eran inconscientes de los cambios en su persona, pero ella no; Naruko se ponía nerviosa ante la presencia de su jefe y se le notaba igual de feliz y avergonzada como cuando hablaba con su hermano mayor o tal vez hasta un poco más, mientras que Kakashi sonreía levemente y no mantenía una actitud demasiado rígida al estar cerca de la menor.

— Si estas tan preocupada por mí, dame las llaves del auto.

La sugerencia de la estudiante saco de sus pensamientos a su hermana mayor, quien al prestar atención vio a su cuñadita estirando la mano con una sonrisa muy inocente. Como un pequeño y tierno niño pidiendo un caramelo.

— De hacerlo, entonces cuando salga me iré caminando. —la azabache frunció el ceño.

— El autobús pasa hasta muy tarde, no te quejes. —Naruko coloco sus manos en la cadera. — Además, te preocupa que este sola caminando por la cuidad ¿cierto? Con el auto no tendrás que preocuparte de que llegue bien a casa.

— No me preocuparía por ti, pero sí de la cuidad, quien sabe cuántos choques ocasiones. —sonrió burlonamente.

— Hey, ya tengo mi licencia de conducir.

— Pues no sé qué clase de instructor tuviste. —sonrió ante la penosa defensa— Porque está loco al dártela.

— ¿Y el tuyo no lo estuvo? —ataco la menor.

— ¿Ha? ¿quién dijo que tenía permiso?

Satsuki rio fuertemente al ver como su hermanita no sabía que contestarle y abría los ojos lo más que podía, horrorizada al imaginarse escenarios horribles por mala conducción y recordar que muchas veces había subido al auto con esa chica que insinuaba no tener licencia. ¡Que peligroso!

Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a las peleas de esas dos por cualquier tontería, aunque siempre eran por incitación de Satsuki, por lo que se había mantenido como observador, le parecía entretenido la gran variedad de gestos de su secretaria. Estaba tan concentrado observando a Naruko, que no presto atención en la parte de que posiblemente las mujeres vivían juntas.

— Como sea, si tanto quieres llevarte el auto no habrá problema, eso me daría un pretexto. —accedió la mayor con una sonrisa y extendiendo el juego de llaves.

— ¿Pretexto? —abogado y secretaria ladearon la cabeza ante la rapidez de la aceptación.

— Sí. —Satsuki sonrió satisfecha. — El turno de Gaara termina temprano hoy, le puedo pedir que venga por mí. Hace mucho que no tenemos un tiempo para nosotros dos. Incluso podríamos aprovechar para ir a cenar por nuestra cu...

— ¡Pero qué horror! Mira la hora que es, tengo que irme, el autobús a veces tarda en llegar. —interrumpió la oji-azul, viendo la hora en su celular.

— ¿Eh? ¿No querías el auto? —cuestiono la azabache con confusión fingida.

— Puedes quedártelo, después de todo aún no es tan noche y no es peligroso. —Naruko sonrió.

Hatake verdaderamente estaba confundido, no entendía porque las palabras de Satsuki sobre una velada romántica con su marido habían generado un gran cambio en Naruko, haciendo que los papeles se invirtieran. Una ofreciendo el auto y la otra negándose.

— Para una joven como tu cualquier hora es peligrosa. —Satsuki detuvo la huida de su hermanita.

— ¿Una joven como yo? —cuestiono confundida.

— Sí, una joven hermosa...—sin darse cuenta el hombre asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho por la mujer casada—...pero tonta a la vez. —otro asentimiento— Serías capaz de irte con cualquier hombre que te diga amigablemente que te llevara a casa como un favor.

El abogado no pudo estar más que de acuerdo, Naruko le parecía ese tipo de chica; la que confía en todos sin una pizca de duda.

— ¡Claro que no! —grito en defensa la menor, pero comenzó a dudar al ver las miradas incrédulas de los mayores— Bueno, quizás lo hiciera... A lo mejor si las circunstancias lo acreditaran...—Satsuki cruzo los brazos— Tal vez... —se sonrojo al ver que su jefe también la miraba, como si la presionara a aceptar la verdad con mayor intensidad— ¡Ahh! De acuerdo, quizás si lo haría, pero es que no sé desconfiar de la gente. —acepto desesperada— No soy buena en eso.

A pesar de que estaba de acuerdo en el tema, el hombre no podía creer que Naruko no pusiera un poco más de voluntad en su resistencia, y que aceptara que se iría con un desconocido tan fácilmente. Realmente debían tener cuidado con ella.

— Claro que lo sabes hacer. —La antigua Uchiha no pudo evitar genuinamente ofenderse por la última afirmación de la contraria. — Desconfías de mi cada vez que puedes. —le reclamo.

— No a todas las personas las conoces desnudas, ¿cierto? —La rubia coloco sus manos sobre la cadera, retando a su cuñada con la mirada. — ¿Cómo quieres que confié en ti?

— Si quieren, yo la puedo llevar. —Intervino al fin el abogado, de seguir así, nunca terminaría.

Kakashi prefirió hablar antes de que las mujeres continuaran su pelea, no quería saber alga más sobre su relación de las contrarias que parecía demasiado profunda ahora que se mencionaban desnudos. Sacudió su cabeza antes de que algo morboso se apoderara de su mente, respetaba a ambas mujeres principalmente a la mayor que era una mujer casada. Dos pares de ojos de diferentes colores lo miraron rápidamente, poniéndolo nervioso.

— Esa es buena idea. —Satsuki se mostró de acuerdo.

— ¡No es necesario, Hatake-sama! No quiero ser una molestia para usted. —la rubia se mostró reacia a aceptar el ofrecimiento.

— Deberías aceptar Naruk...—fue acallada por una mano de la menor.

— Tu mantente callada. No ves que Hatake-sama tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que llevarme a casa.

— Si las tuviera, no lo hubiera mencionado. —El hombre se cruzó de brazos mirándola fijamente.

— Pero su trabajo...

El peli-gris levantó una ceja ante la clara necesidad de negarse de la rubia, ¿tan mala idea le parecía que la llevara a casa? Aunque solo lo había mencionado por querer librarse de una futura imagen de Satsuki desnuda y por preocupación de que la chica fuera engañada.

— Por hoy he acabado todo el trabajo.

— ¡Woo! —Satsuki al fin logro quitar de su cara la mano ajena— Tu, un trabajólico, ¿ha terminado de trabajar? —se burló.

— Cállate. —dijo Kakashi con un tic en el ojo derecho.

— Y ya que amerita una celebración...—como de costumbre, la chica mayor ignoro lo que no le importaba— Naruko, acepta su invitación a llevarte a cenar.

— ¡Nunca dijo eso! / ¡No dije eso! —exclamaron ambos con un sonrojo.

— Pero no tienen que gritar. —abrió sus ojos, que cerro ante el grito. — De cualquier manera, ambos tienen que cenar. Tú vives solo y Naruko no está acostumbrada a cenar sola, así que invítala a cenar, se un caballero. —le reclamo al mayor. — No es bueno cenar solo si puede haber compañía.

Naruko se mantuvo callada por la última frase de su cuñada. A veces, Gaara trabajaba por días enteros como médico y, aunque tenía compañía de sus tíos y prima, en varias ocasiones se encontraba sola en casa y aunque nunca lo dijo, eso la entristecía, hecho que cambio después de su desastroso encuentro con Satsuki, la cual se aparecía a diario en casa con cualquier pretexto y le hacía compañía. Desde entonces no había vuelto a comer sola en casa. Si lo pensaba demasiado y conociendo de ante mano la historia de Satsuki, podía suponer que ella tal vez odia también estar sola por lo que buscaba la mutua compañía. Sonrió, repentinamente su odiada cuñada le parecía tierna.

— Vamos a cenar. —El varón acepto, pues no estaba siendo caballero.

La voz del abogado saco a la menor de sus pensamientos, incapaz de hablar por tal propuesta. ¿Como con su ejemplo a seguir?

— En ese caso, te dejo a cargo a mi Naruko. —dijo Satsuki con soberbia al mayor, quien frunció el ceño ante el tono soberbio de lo dicho.

— ¿Tu Naruko? —Pregunto con la ceja levantada— No te adueñes de las personas.

— Ella es mía. —aclaro la mayor— Te la estoy prestando, agradéceme.

— Sí, sí, claro. —le restó importancia con un gesto de mano— Lo que tú digas.

— Bien, en ese caso que tengan una linda cena. —la azabache agito su mano a modo de despedida apretando el botón para llamar nuevamente al ascensor.

— Pero ¿y tú? —la rubia salió de sus múltiples escenarios de aquella cena, preocupada.

Si ella cenaba con el abogado, quien cenaría sola seria Satsuki, no podía permitir eso. No sabiendo lo solitario y triste que era hacerlo.

— No te preocupes por mí. —la mayor se acercó para susurrarle algo al oído. — Así yo podre tener una cena afuera con Gaara sin interrupciones.

Se alejó sonriente ante la expresión de estupefacción de su hermanita, era claro que los buenos pensamientos que comenzaba a tener por la azabache se habían dado un tiro. Ah, como amaba hacer que la menor hiciera rabietas, era demasiado adorable cuando gritaba y agitaba exageradamente sus extremidades, aunque en este caso eso no era posible, la rubia estaba en trance, había sido nuevamente engañada.

— Adiós. —se despidió Kakashi llevando a Naruko de la mano ya que era incapaz de caminar por el shock.

— Cuídala o te mato. —amenazo la mayor antes de que se alejaran mucho.

El abogado fingió no darle importancia a la amenaza, pero sabía que era genuina, Satsuki hablaba en serio con matarlo si algo le pasaba a su secretaria.

En el interior de la mujer casada se encontraba gritando feliz; su hermoso plan estaba yendo de maravilla... aunque en realidad, la parte en que sus hermanos -consideraba a Hatake como uno- se empezaran a gustar, se agregó al plan original después de ver la interacción entre ellos; al principio solo había pensado en que Naruko le bajara los humos al peli-gris pero todo estaba yendo mejor de lo que considero por lo que no podía desaprovechar. Tanto Hatake como su hermanita parecían no sentir atracción hacia nadie meses atrás y ahora, al fin, después de años de soledad, parecían interesados en el contrario.

Era una genio.

Tsunade-san debería darle un aumento y librarla de un jefe tan problemático.

.

Cuando recobro la consciencia, ya se encontraba afuera del edificio con su jefe al lado. Quería ir a buscar a Satsuki para reclamarle el engaño, pero la mano de su jefe que sostenía la suya se lo impedía y siendo honesta, no podía pensar del todo bien con aquel contacto.

— Si no quieres cenar conmigo, al menos deja te llevo a casa. —pidió Kakashi al sentir que Naruko recobro la lucidez.

La chica quería gritar de alegría por la cercanía con su persona admirada, pero se aguantaba, lo que no pudo evitar fue que un sonrojo se adueñara de sus mejillas y fuera notado por su acompañante.

— No... no es eso...—tartamudeo— A... acepto su invitación...—su sonrojo aumento y bajo la mirada avergonzada.

Estaba bien, por ese día dejaría que su hermano pasara unas horas a solas con la tonta de la yankee, no podía despreciar una invitación con su jefe, el cual se había tomado tal molestia. Guardaron silencio mientras el valer parking le entregaba el carro al abogado, al cual entraron y no tardo en ponerse en marcha.

— Hatake-sama. —llamo la menor, no aguantaría más minutos en silencio.

En su mente y con gran desesperación busco un tema de conversación, mas no encontró ninguno que no fuera trabajo. ¡Maldito fuera el momento que su gran diversidad de temas se esfumo de su mente!

— ¿Que sucede?

— Mañana en su cita con...

— Oh, me acompañaras. —interrumpió Kakashi sin quitar su vista del camino, se había olvido avisarle durante el trabajo. — Te necesito cerca mío

El sonrojo regreso a la Namilaze, escuchar aquellas palabras era mucho para su joven corazón. Nunca espero oír algo así de quien admira, había sacado el primer punto en la agenda de su jefe solo por salir de un silencio abrumador, pero recibió un golpe bajo. Movió la boca, pero no salía ningún sonido. ¡Su tema! Su maldito e inocente tema se iba por el caño.

Al no obtener una respuesta, el abogado observo de reojo a su lado, disfrutando en secreto -incluso de él- el sonrojo y expresión de su secretaria. No pudo evitar sonreír al saberse causante de ello. Los gestos que hacia la menor eran muy graciosos a su parecer, por eso gustaba verla siempre, para ver que nuevos gestos haría ante sus palabras.

.

En cuanto llegaron a un restaurante -no tan lujoso, pero tampoco tan modesto- fueron recibidos rápidamente por el personal, que les ofrecieron una mesa al lado de la ventana, pidieron su comida sorprendiéndose al notar que era los mismos platillos. Ambos sonrieron, tenían los mismos gustos.

— Entonces Hatake-sama...

— Puedes ser informal aquí, no estamos en el trabajo.

— Pero...

— Pero nada. Vamos, intenta llamarme solamente por mi nombre. —dijo con una sonrisa divertida al ver el color tomate que la menor empezaba a tomar.

— Hatake...

— Ese es mi apellido.

— Pero...

— Dije mi nombre...

— Ka... Hata...

— Ka~ ka~ shi. -deletreó.

— Ka... Ka... —los nervios de la oji-azul eran notables al tartamudear— ¡Ahh! ¡Hatake! —grito el apellido al ser incapaz de decir otra cosa.

~Fin del Flash Back~

.

Esa fue la primera vez que hablaron sin formalidades ya que le prohibió a la chica llamarlo "sama", aunque al final tampoco pudo llamarlo por su nombre. Le hubiera gustado ser llamado "Kakashi" por aquellos labios, los cuales lucían tentadores con el brillo labial pero fue imposible y pensando que en algún momento en el futuro lo lograría decidió no insistir... aunque ahora eso seguiría siendo imposible con su despido.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamo ante sus pensamientos.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Una y otra vez se golpeó contra el escritorio con el rostro completamente rojo. No se suponía que nada sería así. Todo el asunto se salía de sus manos y raciocinio.

— Hatake-sama...

Se detuvo por el llamado de su nueva secretaria desde la entrada, la mujer lo miraba nerviosa, seguramente preocupada y asustada al verlo golpearse constantemente contra el mueble. Maldijo para sus adentros. La chica era castaña clara y de ojos azules, que le recordaban constantemente cierta perdida, no obstante, el tono azulado no se comparaba con los hermosos ojos llenos de inocencia de su anterior secretaria. La mirada de Naruko era más atrayente, más intensa y llena de vida. Mas mística. Suspiro, nuevamente comenzaba comparar. Ahora todo lo que quería era que su vida fuera como antes, como cuando la rubia estaba presente.

— ¿Que sucede? —preguntó fingiendo que nada paso.

— La... La secretaria de Ne-san desea que firme estos papeles. —informo mostrando un conjunto de hojas.

— ¿Satsuki? —pregunto extrañado.

La chica azabache no era de las que se anunciaban, ella entraba a su oficina como se le diera la gana y demandando las cosas como le era costumbre por lo que no fue inevitable que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda. A la chica pelinegra le fue imposible contestar cuando la puerta se abrió por completo mostrando a la secretaria visitante; una chica rubia de buen cuerpo.

— No, no soy Satsuki-neesama y tampoco soy la secretaria de Sai. —aclaro, entrando a la oficina del abogado, tomando los papeles de la mano de la contraria— Solo he venido porque necesito a mi prometido libre, y Satsuki-neesama me ha dejado ayudarles para terminar más rápido. Por eso he traído estos documentos para que usted los firme.

— ¿Y tú eres? —pregunto, había sido tomado por sorpresa y apenas procesaba las palabras de la chica.

— Oh, que distraída soy. —sonrió con malicia, haciendo estremecer al mayor.

*Este sentimiento lo he sentido antes...*

Kakashi sintió extrañamente el mismo terror que sentía ante la furia de su jefa.

— Mi nombre es Ino Kato.

— ¿Kato? ¿Entonces tú eres...?

— Sí, soy hija de Tsunade Kato, su jefa. —termino de decir lo que el varón era incapaz a completar.

Para el abogado, entonces todo tuvo sentido. La recién llegada era físicamente parecida a su madre; guapa, delgada, de cabello rubio largo, piel blanca, bien agraciada y todo parecía indicar que también poseía una personalidad sádica igual a su jefa, aunque en un nivel más bajo. Reconocía sin dudar que ambas mujeres compartieran sangre. El ADN de su jefa era el predominante en su descendiente. Lo que la diferenciaba y no sabía si la hacía ver más linda o terrorífica, eran sus ojos de un tono azul claro, muy brillantes, hermosos y... ¿letales? La chica no disimulaba su mirada asesina.

Desconocía el motivo del parque era víctima del desprecio de la pequeña Ino, no es como si le molestara que lo quisieran matar con la mirada, ya estaba acostumbrado desde hacía años, al menos 7 de 10 abogados rivales querían su cabeza por haberles ganado algún caso, además de que aquellas miradas solamente habían aumentado desde hace tres semanas, todos sus conocidos en el bufet se la dedicaban desde que despidió a Naruko, pero estaba seguro que no hizo nada para ganarse el desprecio de una joven a quien apenas conocía.

— ¿De que tratan los documentos? —pregunto para enfocarse en algo más.

La chica se acercó hasta su escritorio, entregándoselos sin dejar de mirarlo mal. Por su parte, él se dedicó a revisarlos una vez los tuvo en mano, no firmaría nada sin saber de qué se trataba... aunque él mismo se desmintió, cuando Naruko era quien le entregaba las cosas, firmaba los documentos sin pensar mucho. Confiaba demasiado en ella y en tan poco tiempo.

*Maldición, ahora solo pienso en ella...*

— Satsuki-neesama dijo que eran sobre un testamento que querían invalidar. —informo la rubia. — El caso de la familia Sarutobi.

— Oh, ya se ha cual se refieren. —dijo acariciando levemente su cien.

Estiro la mano hacia su secretaria, quien le entrego una pluma que utilizo para firmar los papeles después de haberlos leído adecuadamente. Una vez termino con ello, se los entregó a la asesina.

— Gracias. Y un gusto conocerlo Hatake-san. —dicho sus últimas palabras, la menor se retiró.

Le hubiera gustado decir que era obvio que no fue un gusto para ella, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo. Por extraña e incomprensible razón, sentía que se había ganado una enemiga más, una muy peligrosa lo debía aceptar, no obstante, no recordaba haberle hecho algo, apenas la conocía. Una desconocida quería su cabeza en una bandeja de plata con una manzana en la boca y él, ignoraba los motivos.

::::

::::

— Mmm...—entonaba Satsuki con una gran sonrisa.

Ese día por lo que veía, su amiga se había decidido por molestarlo y con gran dedicación. Desde que llego a la oficina, la chica azabache había estado allí cantando esa maldita canción mientras se ocupaba de los deberes que correspondían a su asistente, a la cual había despedido el día anterior cuando se equivocó al archivar varios casos importantes.

—...Querido, lo has conseguido, no sé si pueda aguantar más...—cantaba inesperada y escalofriantemente una alegre Satsuki con una gran sonrisa al pasearse por su desordenada oficina.

Jalo un mechón de su cabello en medio de la desesperación, si, esa maldita canción que solo traía a su mente recuerdos de su secretaria rubia, a la que había despedido casi un mes atrás y en la cual pensaba una y otra vez a lo largo de los días sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La mejor y única secretaria que había llegado a querer que mantuviera el cargo, aceptando que la extrañaba y se había equivocado por culpa de un arranque momentáneo, pero estaba lejos de arrepentirse de sus infantiles motivos.

— Haa...—suspiro, desde hace días que todo lo que hacía era aceptar sus errores y pensar en Naruko.

Bueno, en esos momentos era por culpa de la chica que tenía enfrente de él y que lo ignoraba como si fuera aire.

— Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria. Hay señor, que dolor. Pobre secretaria. Creo que le falta poco para enloquecer... Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria. —Satsuki aumento el volumen de su voz al ver al abogado cubrir sus oídos con las manos, sonriendo al ver el efecto que causaba en su temporal e idiota jefe.

Kakashi miraba a la azabache con el ceño fruncido, pues estaba seguro que la mujer lo hacía a propósito sin remordimiento alguno y con toda la intención de hacerle ver que mientras le ayudara lo haría sufrir. Escuchando la letra de la canción, no pudo evitar recodar el día en que la escucho por primera vez, pero cantada por la dulce voz de Naruko, la chica en verdad se había divertido entonándola en aquella ocasión.

.

~Flash Back~

Hatake intentaba contar hasta diez para tranquilizarse, parecía que su esperado día de tranquilidad en el trabajo había sido estropeado ya que fuera de su oficina, se escuchaba mucho más ruido de lo normal. Las risas no paraban y por la cantidad, parecía haber más gente de lo común reunida en su piso.

 **~Medias de seda, falda apretada**

 **¿Qué maquillaje habré de usar? ~**

Se extrañó al escuchar lo que parecía alguien cantando y aunque reconocía que no lo hacía nada mal, la oficina no era lugar para dicho espectáculo, razón por la que se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, en caso de descubrir a holgazanes saltándose horas del trabajo, los reprendería y despejaría a la muchedumbre.

 **~Algo de escote, algo que note**

 **Que no le deje trabajar~**

Al abrir la puerta el sonido se hizo más fuerte y claro, aquella canción por alguna razón era molesta. Su intención era gritar que se callaran en cuanto la puerta le diera paso, no obstante, guardo silencio debido a que al momento en que salió se encontró con una escena muy peculiar e inesperada; su secretaria estaba cantando y bailando enfrente de un grupo de personas que le aplaudían, animándola a continuar con el show.

Le fue inevitable fruncir el ceño al notar que todos los hombres tenían en mano su celular, moviéndolo de un lado a otro intentando obtener una imagen de la chica en una pose sexy. ¿Es que no les importaba ni un poco que fuera menor que ellos, en varios casos por muchos años? Bueno, tampoco podía culparlos, su secretaria tenía un cuerpo bastante irresistible.

Se le hizo curioso que, entre aquella multitud reunida, estaban Satsuki y Sai, al parecer a la mujer mayor no le importaba que la rubia fuera el centro de atención de una jauría de depravados y que su jefe estaba perdiendo el tiempo, ya que ella también disfrutaba el momento. Sin embargo, ignoro todo aquello al observar con mayor detalle a su asistente, quedando absorto en lo que veía.

Kakashi no dejaba de ver a la pequeña rubia, apreciando en su totalidad aquellos movimientos de cadera que lo seducían, le llamaban a acercarse y ver con mayor detalle cada porción de piel que se dejaba ver entre la minifalda y las medias arriba de las rodillas. Sin realmente prestar mucha atención a la letra de la canción, captando solamente algunas estrofas que lo hacían imaginarse cosas no muy sanas.

La oji-azul se estaba divirtiendo tanto cantando la canción que Sai le había enseñado que no noto a su jefe en ninguno momento, bailaba acorde de la canción, tocando su cuerpo en algunas ocasiones como parte de su baile. Moviéndose alegremente y sensual de manera inconsciente, sentándose incluso sobre su escritorio, cruzándose de piernas por momentos y mirando provocativamente al hombre que se acercara más a ella, todo como parte de un juego inocente.

 **~Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria**

 **Ay, señor. Que dolor. Pobre secretaria**

 **Pídele que copie cien mil veces yo te amo**

 **Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria**

 **Ay, señor. Que dolor. Pobre secretaria**

 **Creo que le falta poco para enloquecer~**

El peli-plateado se sonrojo levemente por la vergüenza de las imágenes que se le venían a la mente por culpa de la menor, cubrió un poco su rostro para evitar que lo vieran de ese modo quien llegara a notar su presencia. Era hombre y como cualquier otro tenía sus momentos de debilidad... y el hecho de que su joven y hermosa secretaria bailara frente a él, con aquella extraña canción que más bien parecía una declaración, no era algo bueno para su salud.

 **~Caigo en tus brazos, dame un abrazo,**

 **Que no hay antídoto mejor.**

 **Llámame esclava, llámame nena.**

 **Y no me ignores por favor~**

Aquella última estrofa fue un problema total para su mente, lucho con todo lo que pudo para suprimir la posible fantasía que surgiría. Cada día era más difícil no pensar en alguna escena inusual al lado de la joven rubia que por culpa de su inocencia ignoraba lo sexy que era. Hizo de todo para reaccionar y poder moverse, tosiendo un poco y llamando la atención de todos los presentes que seguían extasiados por la joven cantante.

El rostro de los empleados al reparar en la presencia del abogado adicto al trabajo tomo una tonalidad blanca, perdiendo el aliento al percatarse de la furia contenida del hombre. La atemorizada audiencia se miró entre sí, al ver que la rubia no se había percatado aun de su jefe. No se sentían capaces de decirle que estaba muerta.

Naruko continuo con el espectáculo hasta que su mirada azulina se cruzó con la negra de Sai, quien solamente pudo hacerle señas para volteará hacia atrás y viera lo que tenía a su espalda, no quería convertirse en el ángel de la muerte que le susurraba sus últimas palabras a su víctima sin embargo era peor no hacerle saber que la puerta del infierno estaba abierta.

Naruko giro sobre su propio eje, pasando de la euforia al pánico al ver a su admirado jefe recargado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Estaba bastante molesto.

— Fíjate... fíjate en tu secretaria...—su voz se fue apagando al igual que su vida— Ay, señor... que dolor... pobre secretaria...

Para el final de la canción, pequeñas lagrimitas cruzaban sus mejillas ya que al regresar su atención a su audiencia en busca de ayuda, solo encontró las sillas vacías. Sus amigos ya no estaban, la habían dejado solita para que se enfrentaran a la fiera.

~Fin del Flash Back~

.

— ¿No tienes que vigilar a Sai? —cuestiono irritado ante la presencia de la azabache.

Se sentía incapaz de soportar un minuto más escuchando aquella canción. Continuar así solo traería más recuerdos a su mente y lo único que quería era librarse de la imagen de aquella joven. No era como si se hubieran vuelto buenos amigos, sin embargo, era la primera chica que le ayudaba a la que le tomaba cariño después de Satsuki.

— No, está trabajando arduamente porque más al rato tiene una cita con Ino y sabe que no podrá ir si no acaba su trabajo. —interrumpió su canto para contestar con una sonrisa fingida porque en realidad quería arrancar cada cabello plateado del abogado. — La llegada de su prometida me ha quitado muchos problemas.

Y lo mejor era que no mentía. Gracias a la hija única de Tsunade, podía tomarse tranquilamente algunos descansos durante el día sin preocuparse de que su estúpido jefe se escapara de la oficina. Sai era el tipo de chico que se lucia ante su novia, quien lo alababa por su esfuerzo. ¡Viva la pequeña Ino! Era lo que más deseaba gritar, pero se abstenía para no parecer una mujer desesperada.

— Bien por ti entonces. —felicito el abogado— Pero no tienes que estar en mi oficina molestando ahora que no tienes nada que hacer. —aclaro.

— Mentiroso. —acuso con arrogancia. — El día de hoy no he hecho nada para molestarte, solamente canto y contemplo que tu antiguo tapizado volvió. —se burló al momento de sellar una de las tantas cajas que amueblaban nuevamente la oficina. — Fíjate, fíjate en tu secretaria...—volvió a entonar.

El lugar era un caos, un basurero; los sofás nuevamente no eran visibles, papeles regados en el suelo, bolitas de papel cerca y lejos del bote de basura, archivos mal puestos, archiveros desordenados. Suspiro, el solo ver la oficina le generaba la sensación de cansancio. Ella no era Naruko, así que no limpiaría el lugar hasta dejarlo reluciente solo lo suficiente para poder encontrar lo esencial.

— ¿Puedes dejar de cantar eso? —casi rogo, su intento anterior para que dejara la tortura no funciono por lo que intentaría ser más dulce.

— Es la canción del momento, amargado. —respondió cruzándose de brazos y una sonrisa burlona.

— No me importa si es del momento, la mejor del año o la que más premios ha ganado. Si solo has venido a molestar con ella, vete. —señal la puerta de su oficina, había olvidado que ser dulce con Satsuki era como pedir que continuara con la tortura.

— Por eso se fue Naruko. ¿Quién puede convivir con un amargado sin convertirse en uno?

Salió rápidamente de la oficina del abogado solo por si al contrario se le ocurría lanzarle algún objeto, fue demasiado obvio que el comentario había sido directo. Por ese día ya había molestado lo suficiente al hombre, además de darle un golpe bajo al mencionar a su hermanita de forma tan directa pues todos los demás empleados parecían haber firmado un acuerdo para no mencionársela a Kakashi que se molestaba aún más al oír el nombre de la rubia.

::::

::::

Ya no sabía cuantos días habían pasado desde que su secretaria Naruko se fue, en parte la culpaba, la chica bien podría haberse quedado y tomar como un episodio su enfado en aquella ocasión. Ahora al fin le era más fácil aceptar que había sido un error despedirla, lo único que no recocía era el motivo, no aun, aquel motivo era simplemente imposible. No era algo propio de él basarse en algo tan personal para tomar decisiones en sus asuntos laborales.

La puerta de su oficina fue tocada de repente por lo que dejo a un lado los documentos que leía para distraerse. Al dar el permiso, observo una cabellera negra asomarse para cerciorarse si se encontraba solo, probablemente el chico había huido de Satsuki y buscaba refugio. No obstante, le sorprendió ver la seriedad con la que Sai se adentró a su oficina al verificar que no había nadie más, era la primera vez que lo veía de ese modo y eso lo hizo sentir incómodo.

El Ne no hablo y él tampoco, ambos observándose mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a su escritorio. Una vez frente a frente, el contrario dejo un sobre y una rosa encima del escritorio para seguidamente retirarse con gran dignidad, con el mentón hacia arriba y porte orgulloso. Kakashi frunció el ceño al no comprender de que iba todo eso. ¿Qué planeaba aquel vago al dejar aquellos objetos sobre su escritorio? ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer con ellos? Prefirió ignorar todo y continuar con lo suyo, pero la puerta fue nuevamente abierta en esta ocasión de manera brusca, mostrando otra vez al invasor pelinegro con un puchero.

— Deberías de preguntar lo que me pasa, ¿sabes? —comento con molestia Sai.

— No quería contagiarme de lo que sea que tengas.

— ¡Que cruel! —chillo el menor con dramatismo— Y yo que vine a ayudarte con tus problemas.

— No estoy tan mal como para necesitar de tu ayuda. —Kakashi frunció el ceño, en verdad no creía haber llegado tan bajo en su opinión.

— Claro que sí, yo sé de amor más que tú. —le apunto con el dedo.

— ¿Haa? —exclamo irritado. — ¿Que tiene que ver el amor en todo esto?

— El sobre tiene las instrucciones. —indico Sai— Bye.~

Sin decir alguna otra palabra el joven salió de la oficina dando brinquitos, con una gran sonrisa y feliz por su buena acción del día. Oh, que noble era él, deberían de decírselo más seguido. Sonrió aún más, le contaría a su amada prometida lo que hizo y dejaría que ella lo mimara. Por qué lo felicitaría, ¿verdad? Después de todo, lo que hizo podría ser por el bien del futuro de la pequeña Naruko.

Al de salir del shock Kakashi solo pudo negar con la cabeza con gran pesar. Quizás la llegada de la prometida de Sai, lo hizo más trabajador para bienestar de Satsuki pero parecía más tonto desde entonces. Podría ser el final para el joven abogado. Iba a regresar a su trabajo ignorando lo sucedido, sin embargo, la curiosidad gano y tomo el sobre en sus manos.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Detuvo su mano en el aire, estaba a punto de arrojar todo pensando que Sai había jugado con él, pero no lo hizo a último momento. El primer sobre contenía otros dos más, uno que tenía escrito "Si" y el otro "No", junto a ellos también había una pequeña notita que tenía en la parte de arriba la palabra; instrucciones. La tomo en mano y comenzó a leerla.

.

 **"Hoy el gran abogado Sai-sama se ha compadecido de ti y, ha decidido ayudarte a resolver el porqué de tu tristeza y el sentimiento de abandono que has tenido en estos últimos días. Para empezar, tienes que jugar con los pétalos de la rosa que te di el juego "Si me quiere, no me quiere", mientras piensas en Naruko-chan. Dependiendo la respuesta, abre el sobre correspondiente. No se vale abrir los sobres si no quitas lo pétalos de la rosa...**

 **Y, por cierto, empieza la cuenta desde el Sí.**

 **Suerte."**

.

Una venita se posó en la frente del peli-plateado. ¿Quién se creía el pelinegro? ¿Cómo aquel vago descubrió que así se sentía en los últimos días, era tan evidente? ¿Y porque debía de hacer aquel tonto juego mientras pensaba en aquella chica? Arrugo la nota y lanzo todo a un lado, no haría una tontería como esa. Demasiado infantil. Incompresible... Tomo los documentos del caso que tenía en la semana, debía estudiarlos cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, por más que trato, no logro concentrarse.

Sus ojos terminaban desviándose hacia aquella flor y los sobres de colores. La tentación nuevamente lo venció, aquellos objetos le impidieron continuar con sus labores. Él mismo no comprendía porque últimamente los días eran tan aburridos y melancólicos, hasta el punto de ser irritantes por sentirse extraño, quería respuestas y Sai aseguraba tener una respuesta.

Tomo la rosa y con gran vergüenza empezó a quitarle los pétalos, uno por uno, con el correspondiente sí o no. Lo hizo hasta que quitar el último pétalo de lo que fue la hermosa rosa, obteniendo la respuesta de un "No me quiere". Tomo el sobre azul con aquella respuesta escrita en grande, y lo abrió, dentro había otra notita que leyó con duda.

.

 **"Querido amiguito, si tu respuesta es NO, solo me queda decirte que...**

 **[¡Eres un tonto!]**

 **V**

 **(╯°□°）╯︵ (\ .o.)\**

 **No hiciste bien la cuenta. La respuesta debió haber sido que "SI".**

 **¡Hasta le quite un pétalo para que la respuesta fuera positiva! ಥ_ಥ**

 **¡Has arruinado mi gran esfuerzo, bakakashi!**

 **¡Así que ahora ve y abre ese sobre!**

 **(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ "**

.

— ¡El idiota eres tú! —grito en respuesta, con una vena de enojo en su frente.

Quería golpear a ese niñato inútil y desesperante, lo haría en cuanto lo tuviera enfrente. Al final no había tenido nunca la opción de las posibilidades. Suspiro para calmarse, conto hasta diez antes de regresar a lo que hacía, pero el tono rojizo del otro sobre salía entre todo lo que había en su escritorio. Con gran desconfianza tomo el sobre con la palabra "Si" escrita y lo abrió. En esta ocasión la notita dentro era más larga.

.

 **" \\(◦'⌣'◦)/ ¡FELICIDADES QUERIDO AMIGO! \\(◦'⌣'◦)/**

 **Si tu resultado fue si, déjame decirte que...**

 **¡ESTÁS ENAMORADO!**

 **(Ɔ ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ C)**

 **Y tú muy bien sabes de quien...**

 **(ɔˆ ³(ˆ⌣ˆc)**

 **¡Exacto! De esa chica en la cual acabas de pensar.**

 **Y no trates de engañarte pensando que estás loco o que yo soy un idiota, pues loco o no, he idiota o no, estás enamorado de tu antigua secretaria...**

 **\\(^o^)/ *. ~ NARUKO-CHAN ~ .* \\(^o^)/**

 **Así que deja de ser...**

 **\\(¡!˚ ˚)/ ¡Un estúpido inútil y ve a buscarla! ヽ(｀⌒'メ)ノ**

 **La perderás y no creo que la quieras ver con alguien más que no seas tú.**

 **Idiota. (•̀o•́)ง**

 **↖(^▽^)↗ Suerte en declararte ↖(^▽^)↗ "**

.

— ¡Eres una niña ¿o qué?! —exclamo irritado por las caritas tan femeninas que había utilizado su compañero.

Se levanto de golpe y arrojo todo al suelo. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Enamorado? ¿Él? ¿De esa niña? Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron y sintió un leve calor en su pecho. Segundos después, Kakashi se dejó caer en el suelo. Ah, todo era un caos. En su situación, el abogado ni siquiera noto que no pudo negar la afirmación del pelinegro, la cual simplemente acepto y se enfocó en insultarlo. Tirado sobre el frio piso, estiro el brazo para tomar el sobre rojo que cayó un poco más adelante que él. Descubrió que un papel extra venia dentro de ese último, lo saco observando que se trataba de una foto, que literalmente le subió la temperatura a todo su cuerpo.

La foto que venía incluida mostraba a una adolescente Naruko en traje de baño, sonriendo a la cámara con la señal de la paz. La menor ser veía inocentemente sexy con aquel diminuto traje que se notaba no había sido escogido por ella o al menos esperaba. La foto en si podía considerarse magistral, el perfil de la rubia dejaba ver sus mejores atributos, lo único malo que podía reclamar, era el fondo, en donde se veía claramente a un par de chicos babeando al ver a la joven.

— Maldito oxigenado, ¿cómo es que tiene acceso a una foto como esta?

A leguas se notaba que la fotografía debía ser parte de un álbum de familia o de amigos cercanos, por lo que no entendía el cómo la obtuvo si hasta donde tenía conocimiento Sai tenía poco menos de tres años viviendo en Japón. Con más dudas que respuestas, guardo la foto en su billetera e intento regresar su atención a su trabajo.

::::

::::

Una nueva semana comenzaba y sin mucho esfuerzo, Kakashi por fin había aceptado su realidad. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de su ex-secretaria Naruko. Y aunque maldecía a Sai por notarlo cuando ni siquiera él había considerado esa posibilidad, ahora el único problema era como encontrarla y el cómo pedir perdón por su idiotez. Existía la posibilidad de rendirse y olvidarse del tema, pero ni era su deseo y él era un hombre que hacia todo lo que estuviera en su poder por conseguir lo que quería. Y en esos momentos quería a Naruko de regreso.

En respuesta a su gran problema, había intentado pidiendo la dirección a su jefa Tsunade pero solo recibió cinco casos más, un golpe en la nuca y una amenaza si no se alejaba de la joven. No obstante, no haría caso a lo último, Hatake entendió que su antigua secretaria era alguien importante para su jefa por lo que no obtendría nada de su parte, tendría que buscar otra alternativa.

Sin respuestas y solo trabajo que lo agobiaba en esos momentos, se recostó sobre su escritorio, tenía que buscar alguna manera de contactar con la oji-azul, pensaría después en como librarse de su muerte segura por despedir a otra mujer más.

— ¡Hey, Kakashi!

Y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, Satsuki fue una luz divina ante sus ojos.

— ¡Satsuki! —grito levantándose de un salto.

— ¡¿Q... Qué?! —tartamudeo asustada, la había tomado con la guardia baja.

La chica retrocedió un paso al ver el inusual brillo en los ojos del contrario, así como la sonrisa de desesperado que tenía.

— Necesito tu ayuda... Wao, jamás creí decir eso. —se dijo Kakashi realmente sorprendido de que aquellas palabras salieran de sus labios.

— Y yo jamás pensé escucharlo. —apoyo el asombro. — Para empezar, ¿qué ha sucedido para que necesites de mi fabulosa ayuda?

— No, olvídalo. —Tomo asiento nuevamente, el ánimo se esfumo— Creo que será un error pedirte ayuda.

— Pero sé nota que soy tu única opción. —dijo sonriente al verlo tensarse.

— Desgraciadamente eso es verdad. Ha...—suspiro— Necesito contactar con Naruko y tú eres lo único que tengo. Son amigas, ¿cierto?

— ¿Para qué?

Tras escuchar el nombre de su hermana politica, rápidamente la azabache se puso a la defensiva, su querida hermana no sería nuevamente dañada si estaba en sus manos. Ya había cometido el error de hacerlos conocerse, no cometería otro error.

— Quiero pedir perdón. Fui un idiota con ella. —Satsuki ante aquella respuesta dejo de estar a la defensiva, Kakashi sonaban sinceras. — Y...

— ¿Y? —enarco una ceja, en espera de los demás.

— No puedo creer que Sai me haya ayudado a darme cuenta. —se lamentó nuevamente el peli-plateado.

Sentía que parte de su dignidad se había perdido, estaba tan mal que necesito del apoyo de aquel sujeto. No quería ni pensar cómo se cobraría la ayuda. ¿Tendría que ayudarlo cuando se escapara en el futuro de Satsuki? No quería.

— ¿Sai? —la chica estaba confundida. — ¿Darte cuenta de qué?

— Yo...—Hatake dudo. — Lo que sucede... en realidad... —¿Debía ser sincero con ella? Si, después de todo era su última opción. Suspiro— Creo que me gusta Naruko.

— ¿Crees? —cuestiono entre divertida y emocionada.

Los sentimientos de Kakashi siempre fueron visibles para ella, pero el hecho de que ahora por fin los aceptara tan libremente, era nuevo y tenía que molestar un poco. Siendo realista, el despido de su hermana la tomo por sorpresa, ella más bien ya estaba pensando en el menú de la cena que haría cuando el abogado les pidiera permiso para mantener un noviazgo con Naruko.

— De acuerdo, tú ganas. —se rindió ante la mirada oscura de la mujer— Me gusta. La amo. —declaro fuertemente con un gran sonrojo.

Ok, la frase "la amo", ya estaba en otro nivel al gustar y ella debía tomar la seriedad del momento. Sabía que Gaara podría molestarse porque estaba tomando partido del lado equivocado, sin embargo, con tan solo ver la cara de cachorro herido que tenía el Hatake, la hacía querer apoyarlo.

— He imaginar que esa pequeña gatita en serio te ha domado. —burlo con gran orgullo de los logros de su hermanita.

— Cállate. —se sonrojo levemente, costaba bastante ser abierto con sus sentimientos.

La expresión de la chica cambio al ver las reacciones tan sinceras e inconscientes del mayor. Debía tomar la seriedad que requería el asunto, pero no pudo evitar querer divertirse un poco.

— Antes que nada, dime porque la despediste.

Con esfuerzo evito que su curiosidad se delatara en su voz, el motivo del despido repentino de su hermana era una gran duda para ella y su familia, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde entonces, ninguno había logrado que Naruko les dijera la razón.

— ¿Pues qué puedo decirte? Explote de todo. —Kakashi desvió el rostro sonrojado. — De los celos que he tenido que otros chicos se fijen en ella, el estrés del trabajo además de que durante mi viaje la mayoría de las veces que llamaba a la oficina ella nunca contestaba...

— Yo contestaba...

— Exacto, me hacía pensar que ella no estaba trabajando y se estaba divirtiendo con alguien más. —acaricio con su mano detrás de la cabeza.

— Celoso. —Recrimino la azabache.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Durante mi tiempo aquí ella se la pasaba hablando con todos los de la oficina, ¿qué me decía que no lo hacía aún más sin mí por aquí? —Kakashi le miro directamente— Sin el gato los ratones hacen fiesta.

— Por dios, con el trabajo que dejaste y enviabas se mantenía bastante ocupada. —Satsuki le miro molesta— Además, llamabas cada hora, debías darle un respiro...

Ambos se mantuvieron viendo fijamente y en silencio, siendo Kakashi el primero en hablar, al menos tenía que defenderse.

— Yo... necesitaba escuchar su voz...—soltó en un murmullo.

— Eres un idiota, ¿verdad? —Satsuki no pudo evitar alzar de nuevo la voz— Dime al menos que lo sabes.

— ¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que repetirme lo que ya sé! —exclamo golpeándose por accidente contra el escritorio.

— Sobre hablar con Naruko... no sé...—dudo— Ella está muy feliz...

— Así que ya es tarde. —agacho el rostro.

— Sí, ya es tarde...—contesto Satsuki con una sonrisa.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Yukihana** **:** Bueno, he decidido subir este capítulo por dos razones, la primera es porque he pensado que hace mucho no actualizaba esta historia, así que ya era hora; la segunda, es porque según la escritora de la versión original, está por subir un nuevo capítulo, así que me he animado. Y como esta historia ha alcanzado a la original, tendrán que esperar hasta que suban el siguiente para que yo pueda adaptarlo... Así que rueguen a los dioses que _**Tetsuna Hibari**_ suba pronto el capítulo... Eso es todo por ahora, los comentarios son más que bienvenidos...

 _ **Nos vemos~**_

 _ **Bye~ Bye~**_


End file.
